The Big Lie
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Caroline s'est toujours doutée que sa race avait plus à cacher que ce que les Originaux ont bien voulu prétendre en racontant leur histoire. A bout de force et seule, elle part à la recherche de ses congénères et des véritables secrets qui ont fait voir le jour aux vampires sans se douter que sa quête va chambouler la vie de son entourage. [TVD 4x21][TB Post S5]
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous!

Je vous présente en enfin ma fiction la plus travaillée. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de la poster car elle demande beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas énormément de temps à consacrer à l'écriture en ce moment, et je me refuse à vous laisser dans l'attente. De plus, une barrière "morale" se posait à moi car cette histoire intègre les merveilleux vampires et sorcières du fantastique univers d'Anne Rice dont le nom figure dans les auteurs interdisant les fanfictions. Cette dernière ayant émis un avis plus laxiste à ce sujet il y a quelques années, je me permets de poster à mon tour.

Sinon, cette histoire regroupe les univers de The Vampire Diaries et donc logiquement de The Originals, mais aussi de True Blood (qui est ma série favorite) et donc des Chroniques des Vampires de Madame Rice.

L'action débute après l'épisode 21 de la saison 4 de TVD et après la saison 5 de TB. Le personnage principal est Caroline, ma douce petite Caroline qui mérite tellement mieux que la série.

Disclaimer: Bien entendu, les personnages de ces trois univers ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cette aventure ainsi qu'une bonne lecture!

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

* * *

Non, là c'était trop. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Oh, bien sûr , elle ne montrait pas ça à ses proches: tout n'était que joie, assurance et sérénité , alors qu'au fond , elle livrait bataille pour ne pas exploser au grand jour... Parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un garde la tête sur les épaules dans toute cette pagaille. Le rôle ne pouvait échouer à Bonnie vu qu'elle semblait avoir disparu , encore moins à Elena qui avait totalement perdu les pédales à cause de l'idée la plus stupide que Damon n'ai jamais eu. Certes, elle avait récemment reprit ses esprits, mais ce n'était toujours pas ça. Quant à Matt , le bon samaritain, lui qui tentait justement de se tenir hors de tout problème , il était hors de question d'exiger de lui le moindre soutient. Il n'était qu'un être humain malmené par le surnaturel balayant Mystic Falls et fuyait ce dernier comme la peste, en vain. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas vraiment comprendre tous les ennuis qu'ils traversaient, cela nécessitant un certain savoir.

Les frères Salvatore, pour leur part, étaient bien trop occupés à sauver leur précieuse Elena de sa perte d'humanité et , à présent , à gérer la petite vendetta de Madame. Parfois, elle se demandait si Damon n'avait pas perdu ses facultés de réflexion: couper les émotions d'Elena qui était déjà intenable en tant que vampire ''off'', quelle idée!

Par conséquent, c'était elle, Caroline Forbes, qui essayait de garder la tête sur les épaules et faisait face à Silas. Contre son gré, bien entendu.

Cette journée avait été un enfer.

Au départ, tout avait relativement bien commencé . Comme toujours. Elle allait passer du temps avec Matt afin de réviser certaines matières tandis qu'Elena se faisait torturer dans la pièce d'à côté. Oui, ça aurait pu être pire et bien plus étrange encore.

La catastrophe était arrivée alors qu'elle quittait la demeure Salvatore afin de récupérer quelques affaires chez elle. Silas allait bien finir par tomber sur l'un d'entre eux, mais il fallait que ça tombe sur elle et sous la forme de Klaus qui plus est. Oh ça , ça allait encore... Sauf qu'elle s'était bien gentiment fait planter un pieu en pleine poitrine. La cerise sur le gâteau avait quand même été que ce monstre avait tué sa mère. Tout , mais pas sa mère. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait!

Un vrai cauchemar.

En réalité, c'était une journée typique à Mystic Falls, mais c'était la journée de trop.

Caroline avait l'impression de devoir lutter contre tout et toute seule sans prendre le temps de souffler: amour , famille, surnaturel. Il n'y avait personne. Mais curieusement, quand c'était à Elena qu'il arrivait une tuile, on lui faisait carrément une haie d'honneur. Elle passait avant tout, sans arrêt. La blonde mettrait sa main au feu que, entre Elena pleurnichant parce qu'aujourd'hui elle broyait du noir à cause de sa condition et elle perdant sa mère, elle en serait sortie perdante. Bon, c'est vrai, c'étaitt mesquin envers Matt et Bonnie qui répondaient toujours présents.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Caroline en avait sa claque.

Alors le lendemain, après s'être assurée que sa mère se portait bien et était sur ses gardes, elle sauta au volant de sa voiture au petit matin. Peu importe que les examens soient dans 4 jours, elle connaissait ses cours sur le bout des doigts, que sa chère remise des diplômes ait lieu juste après, il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, voir de nouveaux visages et autres choses qu'un village paumé qui, comme par hasard, étaient un nid à soucis. En à peine quatre ans, la bande d'adolescents avait essuyé plus de tempêtes que n'importe qui. Malgré son inquiétude pour sa mère, elle avait prit la route en direction de la Louisiane sans un regard en arrière et sans un remord. Elle avait choisi cette destination, peu importe la distance, car c'était le berceau du surnaturel américain.

Dans son sac à main se trouvait un exemplaire de ''Entretien avec un Vampire'', un livre racontant la grande mésaventure qu'était la vie d'un certains Louis de la Pointe du Lac transformé à la Nouvelle-Orléans par un monstre répondant au doux nom de Lestat.

L'auteur était une femme, mais Caroline sentait la vérité dans le peu de pages qu'elle avait eut le temps et le loisir de lire. Louis et Lestat existaient vraiment... Quant à savoir s'il s'agissait de vampires! Peut-être avaient-ils été de simples témoins à tout ces évènements rocambolesques.  
Non, non, de simples témoins ne pouvaient avoir les mots justes pour décrire une telle palette d'émotions, aussi bien lors de la transformation qu'une fois celle-ci achevée. Il était impossible d'être si précis sans avoir ressenti ce grand vide, cette panique alors que le fluide vital quittait son corps et en découvrant le monde sous un nouvel éclairage et tout le reste.

Toutes les sensations vampiriques étaient tellement intenses, décuplées, qu'elles en devenaient indescriptibles pour les simples mortels. Rien à voir avec les torchons actuels écrit par les humains afin de se faire de l'argent sur le dos de la tendance.

Caroline avait su discerner le vrai du faux et elle se rendait en Louisiane dans l'espoir de rencontrer de tels phénomènes, ces congénères plus âgés qui avaient d'autres passe-temps que de courir après une midinette. Elle souhaitait faire leur connaissance, partager ses expériences, apprendre des leurs et ainsi grandir en tant que vampire.

Elle voulait apprendre, tout savoir sur sa race. Oh, elle savait qu'un vampire dégénérait un moment ou l'autre, submergé par ses émotions, avant de revenir à la normale ou bien de s'abandonner au soleil, mais elle savait aussi qu'il y avait bien plus. Elle le sentait.

C'est donc déterminée et soulagée qu'elle quitta son village de fous, qu'elle accéléra sur la route nationale bordée de champs défraîchis , le sourire aux lèvres.

Enfin la liberté!


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà déjà le premier chapitre écrit depuis bien longtemps!

La chanson, très importante pour l'ambiance, est indiquée en gras.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et bonne lecture!

* * *

Caroline était scotchée au siège conducteur, le regard fixé à son rétroviseur comme si son reflet allait la motiver à aller de l'avant, pesant le pour et le contre de son entrée dans le bar.

Si cela avait été un bar normal, la question ne se serait même pas posée, mais là, il s'agissait d'un bar pour vampires. Du moins, c'est ce qu'en disait le site internet du commerce perdu dans la cambrousse entourant Shreveport. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait parler d'un tel établissement et elle mourrait d'envie d'aller voir de plus près malgré l'extérieur qui ne payait pas de mine. Sauf qu'une fois devant, toute détermination s'était envolée. Elle était ravagée par l'appréhension, l'inquiétude: et si ce n'était qu'un attrape nigaud? Bon, ça avait tout de mêle l'air bien réel rien que sur le parking et honnêtement, elle avait terriblement peur. Peur de se ridiculiser en attendant trop de ce lieu ou de faire pâle figure si jamais elle rencontrait ses congénères.

Déjà 20 minutes de perdues à réfléchir. Elle n'était tout de même pas partie pour passer la soirée en tête-à-tête avec son reflet, paralysée dans sa voiture! Non mais quelle idiote elle faisait!

Après un long, trop long soupir déterminé, un hochement de tête audacieux et un clin d'œil mutin au rétroviseur, elle ouvrit la portière et s'extirpa enfin de là.

La blonde traversa le parking étonnement bondé, mise en confiance par sa petite robe noire battant au vent et par les regards qu'elle lui valait. Elle était attirante, c'était au moins ça de gagné. Cela contrastait grandement avec son cœur battant à tout rompre, la trahissant pour ses éventuels confrères présents. Le vigile, effrayant de par sa mine patibulaire et sa largeur d'épaules, la laissa entrer sans broncher, ne vérifiant même pas son âge et son identité.

A peine Caroline eut-elle passé la porte de velours rouge matelassée qu'elle fut ensevelie sous une vague de chaleur étouffante et une cacophonie inattendue entre musique assourdissante – qu'elle qualifierait volontiers de dégénérée- et hurlements en tout genre. L'odeur était tout aussi intenable, mélange corporel des humains survoltés au sang riche et épais... et des vampires. En petit nombre certes, mais ils étaient présents quand même. En revanche, elle n'aurait sut dire combien au juste, les Salvatore ne lui avait jamais appris ce petit tour utile. Avide d'apprendre, elle tenta de dissocier les odeurs les unes des autres, mais c'était peine perdue: il y avait bien trop de monde.

Une fois le choc du bruit et de l'odeur passé, elle put se concentrer sur la décoration franchement clichée: le rouge et le noir dominaient l'immense pièce. Les murs et fauteuils carmins contrastant avec le sol noir donnaient l'impression de se trouver dans un repère d'adolescents gothiques à la recherche sensations fortes.

Caroline se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin en se déhanchant jusqu'au bar sur sa gauche tenu par une splendide blonde d'une quarantaine d'années dont la crinière cascadait sur sa veste en cuir un peu trop moulante pour son âge.  
La foule était si dense et agitée qu'elle eut bien du mal à rejoindre son îlot de paix, se faisant emporter au moindre mouvement, ballotter en tous sens telle une simple poupée de chiffon, devant jouer des coudes pour passer. Ce fut à cause de ce contre-temps agaçant qu'elle aperçut un siège magistral tendu de velours rouge monté sur une estrade, comme si il était à la disposition d'un roi venant se délecter de ces pauvres humains s'agitant à ses pieds. Bien qu'intriguée, elle ne s'attarda néanmoins pas sur cette curieuse organisation et reprit sa progression périlleuse vers le bar. Une fois en sécurité, elle remarqua que la barmaid arborait un air froid et revêche n'engageant rien de bon, comme si elle était énervée de se trouver ici, entourée d'idiots. La jeune vampire vint malgré tout se planter face à elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tentant d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle devant la première de ses congénères qu'elle rencontrait. Parce qu'elle en était certaine, la barmaid revêche était une semblable, elle le sentait au plus profond de son être et cela la mettait en joie.

\- Bonsoir! Je prendrais un Bloody Mary s'il vous plaît.

\- Vous pouvez boire? S'enquit la barmaid avec une once de saisissement sans même se tourner vers elle, occupée à servir un client.

Caroline, très surprise par la question, ouvrit la bouche sur un cri d'exclamation muet: Faisait-elle si jeune? Comment pouvait-elle deviner sans même la regarder? Cela n'était en fait en rien une question d'âge. Avant d'avoir le temps de se défendre, elle se fit couper l'herbe sous le pied:

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré un vampire pouvant boire de l'alcool ou quoi que se soit d'autre.

L'établissement était donc bel et bien un bar à vampires et elle avait vu juste quant à l'identité de la blonde. Le doute planait sur cette impossibilité de boire: tous ceux qu'elle connaissait mangeaient et buvaient, souvent avec excès d'ailleurs.

La barmaid lui passa devant, se baissa sous le comptoir pour attraper quelque chose et lui fit en fin face dans toute sa splendide arrogance, posant une bouteille rouge, très similaire à de la bière, sauf que celle-i était agrémentée d'une grosse étiquette indiquant ''Tru Blood''.

\- Qu'est-c'que c'est? S'enquit Caroline, les sourcils froncés, plissant les yeux afin de remarquer un quelconque détail qui pourrait l'aider.

 **-** Goûtez, fit la grande blonde avec un ricanement moqueur devant son air ahuri, toujours sans la regarder, pianotant de ses ongles manucurés sur le comptoir de façon fort irritante.

'' _Un vrai charme celle-là_ '' pensa Caroline en ouvrant la bouteille avec suspicion . Elle la porta à ses narines afin de se faire une idée du contenu par son odeur entêtante... Qui la fait grimacer. On aurait dit du sang caillé. Vraiment pas engageant.

Le nez retroussé, elle avala une première gorgée, les yeux clos.

 **-** Immonde! Cracha-t-elle avec une nouvelle grimace, se forçant à avaler pour ne pas recracher sur le comptoir , reposant la bouteille sur le comptoir avec violence. C'est... du sang...?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Elle reconnaîtrait ce goût métallique parmi des milliers, mais celui-ci était particulièrement amer. Le véritable problème était surtout : pourquoi existait-il du sang en bouteille? Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais entendu parler d'une pareille invention? Cela aurait sauvé tant de vies, de dignité et éviter tant de crises inutiles. Il y avait clairement du favoritisme parmi les vampires ou alors elle était tombée dans l'endroit le plus sophistiqué pour sa race.

 **-** C'est du sang synthétique, expliqua sa consœur qui daignait enfin poser le regard sur elle, la jaugeant sans retenue. Les vampires, en plus d'être un folklore, commencent à faire parler d'eux, de nous, en Louisiane. Il fallait bien que ça commence par là. Des scientifiques de Bâton Rouge et La Nouvelle-Orléans se sont associés pour fabriquer le Tru Blood afin d'éviter les hm... Débordements d'enthousiasme de notre part ainsi que pour fournir les différents bar à vampires qui fleurissent dans les plus grandes villes du monde. Ces imbéciles d'humains n'ont pas la moindre idée du sérieux de notre établissement et de notre présence.

La jolie barmaid avait accompagné la fin de sa tirade d'un sourire sardonique à donner des frissons.

C'était une prédatrice. Le Tru Blood était sans importance pour elle, elle se nourrissait à la ''source'', aucun doute là-dessus.

Le plus important restait cette fabuleuse révélation: les vampires commençaient à se faire connaître! C'était évident en Louisiane, berceau du fantastique, Peu y croyait, bien entendu, mais la preuve était là. Il existait maintenant du sang synthétique et des établissements fait pour ceux qui souhaitaient passer incognito en cette période de décadence. Il était facile de faire passer pour un nouveau type de lieu de débauche nocturne. Encore une fois, pourquoi ces nouvelles n'étaient pas venues aux oreilles des suceurs de sang de Virginie? Klaus et sa fratrie devaient bien en avoir entendu parler puisqu'ils étaient leurs parents!

\- Un peu de logique, Barbie! Si la nouvelle était rendue publique et faisait le tour du monde, cela créerait un véritable désastre. Des émeutes à répétition, une chasse aux vampires, remise en cause des religions. Tu te souviens de la chasse aux sorcières? C'est exactement la même chose. Pfff non tu ne peux pas, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour ça... En tout cas le monde n'est pas si ouvert d'esprit qu'on se le dit.

La façon dont elle avait rétorqué qu'elle était trop jeune avait l'air d'une tare dans sa bouche.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Caroline approuva son point d'un signe de tête évasif, complètement sous le choc et tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, la bouteille de nouveau en main. Elle était trop préoccupée pour se formaliser de son ton familier et la condescendance employée. Sans même y penser plus d'une minute, il était clair que le monde serait sens dessus dessous après un tel coming-out!

Elle se força à avaler une nouvelle gorgée de cette infâme mixture, mais ô combien salvatrice, afin d'étancher sa soif.

\- Vous dites que vous n'avez jamais rencontré un vampire pouvant boire d'alcool. Pourquoi?

\- Qu'est-c'que j'en sais moi franchement! Il y a des vampires ratés , à moitié humains, et ceux qui sont totalement morts. Point.

\- Super merci... , ronchonna la jeune vampire en croisant les bras sur le comptoir et posant sa tête dessus, comme ensevelie sous le poids des nouvelles. Elle sentait que la barmaid cachait quelque chose, mais elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec des réflexions tirées par les cheveux et ainsi gâcher son voyage. C'était déjà beaucoup. J'me demande quand même pourquoi aucun vampire de chez moi ne nous a dit tout ça...

\- On se tient bien au Fangtasia! Vous me faites de la peine: on dirait que vous portez le poids du monde sur vos épaules alors que vous êtes venue là pour vous amuser!

La blonde la contempla avec exaspération, avant de rouler des yeux, les poings sur les hanches. Les jeunes, mais les jeunes vampires tout particulièrement , ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'ils voulaient de nos jours. Pourquoi les jeunes immortels étaient-ils donc si pessimistes? Ils avaient l'éternité pour tout essayer, que leur fallait-il de plus?

 **[Blue Stahli - Kill Me Every Time]**

Elle se pencha pour attraper une bouteille d'alcool et lui remplit un verre à ras-bord, bien décidée à lui mettre un petit coup de fouet.

\- Buvez-moi ça et finissez le Tru Blood, ordonna-t-elle sèchement en le posant devant elle. Vous avez faim et je ne veux pas que vous décimiez ma clientèle. Et cessez de tirer la tronche, ça ne vous va pas au teint.

\- Merci mademoiselle.

\- Pas de ''mademoiselle'' avec moi **,** maugréa-t-elle, le regard noire, s'éclipsant pour s'occuper d'un nouveau client à côté. Pam.

\- Merci Pam **,** se corrigea-t-elle. Elle bu le verre de whisky d'une traite et le lui tendit. Un autre s'il vous plaît. Moi c'est Caroline.

\- Génial... Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez nous? Le quaterback, très beau et très humain vous a plaquée? S'enquit Pam avec ironie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévisager cette petite créature blonde comme les blés, à l'air si innocente.

La jeune vampire éclata franchement de rire. Elle tapa dans ses mains tant elle trouvait la blague amusante, et ironiquement véridique si on retournait un peu en arrière. C'était à mourir de rire, sans vilain jeu de mot.

\- Les gens, les vampires qui m'entourent me désespèrent, avoua Caroline après avoir vidé son second verre et s'attaquant à présent au Tru Blood. Boire s'avérait être un excellent remède pour assimiler de pareilles choses. Je n'ai jamais vu de gens pareils, qui râlent et brassent du vent!

Pam leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir à peine dissimulé. Écouter son babillage d'adolescente était bien au-delà de ses forces. Elle estimait avoir fait assez d'efforts de gentillesse à l'égard de la clientèle pour un bon mois . Si elle avait montré un tant soit peu d'intérêt, c'était car elle faisait partie des leurs. Quoique... Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait assez joué pour ce soir.

 **-** JESSICA! Cria Pam , impatiente d'avoir la paix, tournant effrontément le dos à sa miniature.

Sa voix fut totalement recouverte par la cacophonie ambiante et pourtant, une splendide et grande rousse émergea de la foule en délire et approcha du comptoir en dansant, intriguée.

\- Jessica, occupes-toi de ce cas désespéré. J'ai fait mon tour de baby-sitting et j'ai à faire maintenant, marmonna Pam en lui désignant Caroline d'un signe de tête. Elle jeta son torchon dans l'évier et contourna le comptoir au pas de charge. Bonne chance ma chérie.

La Jessica en question la suivit d'un regard incrédule avant de s'installer au tabouret jouxtant le sien. Caroline avait suivi la scène d'un œil morne, pas blessée pour un sous car se doutant qu'une vampire de l'envergure et l'apparence Pam avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle est toujours comme ça! Taquina la rousse , plutôt à l'aise bien qu'il s'agisse d'une parfaite inconnue. Devinant à ses pensées tumultueuses qu'elle avait bien besoin d'un remontant, elle s'empara d'une bouteille abandonnée de l'autre côté du bar, faisant comme chez elle Que vous arrive-t-il alors?

Caroline but une bonne rasade à même la bouteille afin de se redonner contenance, se trouvant bien ridicule à larmoyer au comptoir alors qu'elle était venue pour oublier et s'amuser. En tout cas, au premier coup d'œil, la nouvelle venue lui faisait une excellente impression et se fut sans doute cela qui la poussa à formuler son discours.

\- Je suis entourée d'idiots qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de courir après une fille alors que nous sommes en danger... Banale en plus! Alors qu'autour d'eux c'est l'enfer, des gens meurent, des psychopathes invisibles s'en prennent à tout le monde et _sans arrêt_ , mais non, eux, ils préfèrent se plier aux caprices de la demoiselle en détresse pendant que d'autres, comme moi, voient leur vie devenir un cauchemar, doivent y faire fasse seuls et se démerder! Non mais tout ça juste pour une fille, qui s'avère être ma meilleure amie. Cette dernière pensant d'ailleurs qu'à sa poire, laisse tranquillement tous les autres se jeter à l'abattoir pour avoir la vie sauve! Je devrais franchement revoir mes standards! Et je suis en train de cracher mon venin à une inconnue, tout va très bien.

Bien consciente de tout ce qu'elle venait de raconter, elle plaqua les mains contre ses lèvres comme si cela allait magiquement effacer ses mots. Elle eut un mouvement d'épaules, mais fut incapable de prendre la parole. En vérité, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin: plus de 3 ans à voir les gens mourir autour d'elle, à lutter seule contre vents et marées pendant qu'Elena se faisait chouchouter tout en clamant qu'elle était prête à tout pour ses proches, et personne n'était là pour lui prêter une oreille attentive à _elle_.

\- T'excuse pas. Si tu estimes qu'on te prête pas attention et que c'est trop dangereux , t'as eu raison de partir et tu n'aurais pas pu choisir meilleur endroit, pépia la rousse en lui emplissant de nouveau son verre. La rousse n'osait pas émettre de jugement sur ses histoires avec ses amis, elle ne les connaissait pas. Pourquoi t'es pas partie avant?

\- Il y a ma mère et j'pensais que ça s'arrangerait... Mais en fait c'est toujours pire que la fois d'avant!

 **-** Je vois... Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire dans une telle situation?

Caroline fit non de la tête, la remerciant d'un sourire pour le verre, se sentant mieux maintenant qu'elle avait vidé une partie de son sac. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ses paroles n'étaient pas tout à fait justes. Les autres ne restaient pas inertes, loin de là. C'était simplement l'énervement, l'échec, ce trop plein de sentiments qui la faisait aller si loin.

\- Laisse-les se débrouiller. Pars, tout simplement. Si personne ne fait attention, si c'est tellement invivable, pars et laisse les. Si il y a tant d'ennuis que ça, ils seront bien obligés d'y faire face un jour ou l'autre si personne n'est là pour faire bouclier.

\- Il y a un temps ou j'aurais vraiment tout fait pour eux, donner ma vie même, mais là j'ai des doutes... Quand je vois tous les gens qui nous ont quitté et ceux en danger parce qu'ils ne sont pas capables de lever le petit doigt!

\- Je te le répète: Pars. Épanouis-toi ailleurs! Si tu te sens déjà seule, qu'est-ce ça peut faire que tu les laisses derrière toi?

La blonde releva subitement la tête, comme alertée par quelque chose puis tourna sur son tabouret pour lui faire face. Plus que reconnaissante, elle agita un index sous son nez comme si elle venait de mettre le doigt sur un nœud.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être confiée à toi et merci infiniment! Je m'appelle Caroline et j'ai _trop_ envie de danser.

\- Je t'en prie, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil mutin avant de se redresser avec grâce et s'empara de sa main pour la traîner sur la piste, ne prenant pas la peine de la laisser finir son verre ou protester. Oh sers-toi dans le bar quand tu veux, c'est offert par la maison.

\- Hors de question! Glapit Pam qui passait par là, dédaigneuse à souhait, paradant parmi les humains qu'elle estimait clairement inférieurs.

La jeune vampire haussa les épaules avec un petit rire, soudain de bien meilleure humeur. Elle détailla son aînée avec admiration: elle était vraiment sublime. Méchante certes, mais sublime. Pendant ce temps, Jessica l'immergeait dans le foule en délire en dansant, insouciante et ravie d'avoir pu aider une sœur. La masse se referma sur elles, semblant les avaler, mais cette fois-ci, cela ne dérangea pas la blonde autant que la première fois, bien plus apaisée. Même si la musique ne correspondait pas à ses goûts, elle se laissait guider par la basse, puissante, et la voix électronique, commençant à se déhancher sans se préoccuper des corps pressés contre elle. Une main dans ses boucles d'or, elle ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux afin de mieux profiter des vibrations envoûtantes, de la musique tapageuse et lui semblant décousue, s'y abandonnant totalement, un sourire s'épanouissant sur ses fines lèvres. Jessica dansait à quelques mètres de là, ravie de la voir si vite débarrasser de ses ennuis, une idée fleurissant dans son esprit en ébullition.

Ces gens étaient vraiment inconscients, s'amuser sans penser à rien, sans se douter que des prédateurs voguaient autour, prêts à fondre sur eux, mais pour l'instant, ils n'étaient que chaleur et cette Jessica était adorable. La blonde se moquait de tout, même des dernières révélations quelles considéreraient avec sérieux dès demain. Elle était plus que satisfaite d'avoir mis les voiles! Peut-être pour mieux revenir après, qui sait?

\- J'ai une super idée, je reviens! S'exclama la rousse d'un ton enjoué au creux de son oreille, une main posée sur son avant-bras humide.

La blonde se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, ouvrant à peine les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de sa nouvelle amie puis elle se replongea dans le morceau, comme en transe, bien décidée à tout oublier, se laissant toucher par des mains enfiévrés qui la heurtaient malencontreusement. Elle appréciait beaucoup la chaleur et la légèreté communicatives de ces inconnus.  
Elle fut rapidement tirée de sa réflexion par un brusque mouvement de foule qui, elle le remarqua, se scindait en deux pour livrer passage à Jessica suivit d'un grand blond coiffé avec soin tout vêtu du noir, les projecteurs dansant autour de son imposante silhouette. Lui aussi arborait un air froid, désintéressé de son environnement. Caroline eut envie de se laisser tomber à genoux malgré le lieu tant il imposait le respect et cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec son physique avantageux. Il pouvait même la prendre pour victime et goûter son sang si il le souhaitait! Il dégageait une aura de puissance incommensurable, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le rendait captivant. Et elle, elle lui faisait face, les boucles en désordre, la sueur perlant son décolleté, immobile à le contempler comme une imbécile, hypnotisée.  
Le trône lui était destiné, c'était une évidence.

\- Caroline, voici Eric. Eric, Caroline.


	3. Chapitre 2

Voici le chapitre 2!

La chanson est, encore et toujours, en gras.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Caroline , voici Eric. Eric, Caroline.

\- La demoiselle en détresse, fit-il dans un murmure avec un sourire en coin, à la limite du sarcastique, tout en s'approchant, faisant fi des humains moites avides de le toucher.

Le nouveau venu était vraiment grand, ce qui n'était pas fait pour la mettre à son aise, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu froid et transperçant, donnant la désagréable sensation qu'il connaissait le moindre de ses secrets. Un jugement catégorique et juste indiquait à Caroline qu'il était un homme du grand Nord. Un viking.

\- B-bonsoir..., balbutia-t-elle comme une idiote, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste bien que se faisant bousculer par les clients reprenant leurs activités, les yeux bien ronds, le regard rivé sur son visage parfaitement sculpté.

\- On fera les présentations en bonne et dû forme plus tard. Prête à partir?

\- Partir?! S'inquiéta Caroline en se redressant brusquement, jetant des regards de biches traquée aux alentours, craignant qu'on lui ai tendu un piège. Où ça?!

\- Détend-toi, on va s'amuser, la rassura Jessica en lui frottant l'épaule comme si elles étaient grandes amies depuis toujours, dodelinant de la tête en rythme avec la musique qui n'opposait aucune barrière à leur communication.

En vérité, Caroline avait à présent l'impression de faire face à deux psychopathes sur le point de l'enlever pour la séquestrer dans leur cave. Elle commençait soudainement à regretter d'être venu jusque là. Depuis quand de parfaits inconnus se montraient si avenants et étaient prêts à lui changer les idées? C'était absurde. Pourtant, ce Eric était si beau, mais d'une beauté glaciale et dangereuse. En tout cas, il l'était au point qu'il était difficile de lui opposer toute résistance pour une frêle femme telle qu'elle. Un personnage tel que lui ne courrait pas les rues.  
Elle se faisait honte à se laisser éblouir par le premier bel homme qui passait par là. A vrai dire, ce celui-là était particulièrement attirant, pas dans le sens ''beau gosse sans rien dans le crâne », un peu comme Tyler en fait... Celui-ci avait quelque chose de magnétique

Elle se ressaisit à cette pensée: là elle dérapait, il fallait qu'elle se secoue et qu'elle arrête de penser à tout ce qui la reliait à ce village de malheur ET de penser du mal de son petit ami. Elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à oublier ce petit détail.

\- On va à la Nouvelle-Orléans, ajouta la rousse en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains sous le regard un tantinet exaspéré d'Eric, restant curieusement de marbre dans la masse bouillonnante.

 **-** Vous avez de la chance, j'ai des choses à régler là-bas. J'aimerais faire ça vite, donc allons-y mesdemoiselles.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'impressionnant Eric s'empara de la main de Caroline et la tira à sa suite avec une douceur surprenante, sachant qu'elle avait des doutes, et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'établissement tandis que Jessica lui emboîtait le pas, le suivant presque en gambadant.

Caroline ne savait absolument pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait, mais elle se laissait guider, les incertitudes quasiment dissipées dans son esprit, comme hypnotisée par l'incroyable aura du grand blond. Les psychopathes ne pouvaient pas être si resplendissants , pensa-t-elle avec un pouffement intérieur qui se traduisit par un sourire en coin.  
Non mais quelle sotte! Damon se serait bien moqué de ses agissements si il l'avait vue en cet instant.

\- Pam, je reviens le plus vite possible. Attend-moi pour fermer le Fangtasia.

\- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, mais merci, fit Pam, le visage transfiguré par la tendresse qui ne daigna pourtant pas le saluer. Rien à voir avec le boa de tout à l'heure.

Pam lui sourit tandis qu'il lui caressait le bras avant de pousser nonchalamment la porte de la main. Une fois à l'extérieur, le trio prit une pause pour prendre une bouffée d'air frais. On ne s'en rendait pas compte dans l'établissement, mais c'était vraiment étouffant: une telle concentration d'humains, en plus de rendre fou un vampire, rendait vite l'air irrespirable.

Une fois cela fait, Eric reprit sa marche et contourna le bâtiment, toujours sans lâcher la blonde, subjuguée malgré la voix de sa conscience chuchotant que tout ceci n'était pas normal. Les clients amassés dehors pour fumer les regardaient avec un semblant d'admiration.

Caroline se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à l'arrière du Fangtasia seulement en voyant les poubelles débordantes et la porte de service noire entrouverte laissant filtrer un filet de musique. Il fallait avouer que c'était franchement glauque et angoissant, et malodorant aussi, mais la rousse souriait largement alors qu'Eric enroulait un bras puissant autour de sa taille de guêpe. La blonde les dévisagea, les sourcils froncés et approcha malgré tout. Donc Eric les avait traînées ici pour faire un câlin à Jessica, oui oui, ça allait lui changer les idées, pour sûr, pensa-t-elle avec ironie, bien que toujours très intriguée.

\- On y va par les airs, expliqua Jessica en resserrant sa prise dans l'espoir vain de la rassurer. Grâce à Eric. Ça peut être effrayant au début et un peu dangereux, donc il nous emmène une par une.

Eric se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, pas éloquent pour un sous, puis l'enlaça de son second bras. Visiblement, cette proximité ne lui faisait pas le moindre effet. Sans prévenir, il décolla et fusa dans le ciel obscur en silence, disparaissant complètement, laissant une Caroline éberluée au sol. Elle avait envie de hurler, mais était trop choquée pour faire une chose pareille.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel?! S'écria enfin Caroline en tapant du pied, les cherchant du regard dans la voûte infinie la surplombant, pensant à une mauvaise blague car aidée par l'alcool. Des vampires qui volent, ça sort d'où ça?! Non mais où j'me suis foutue encore moi?

Elle resta plantée là comme une idiote à ruminer contre cette farce vraiment bien montée pendant un bon quart d'heure au bout duquel il réapparut, la faisant sursauter. Il était à peine décoiffé par ce voyage, mais ses joues avaient prit quelques couleurs grâce au vent.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, Barbie, fit-il l'air de rien avec un grand sourire. On en parlera une fois en ville si nous avons le temps.

\- Comment ça se fait ça?! Depuis quand les vampires volent? Et j'en ai marre de ce surnom! Pesta la jeune vampire , les poings sur les hanches. Soudainement rassurée rien que par sa présence. Ce type avait vraiment un don. Pam à plus l'air d'une Barbie que moi.

\- Ne dis jamais ça devant elle, elle risquerait de t'arracher la langue pour te la faire manger, murmura le viking avec un sourire sardonique en imaginant la scène, ne se donnant même pas la peine de répondre à ses interrogations sur ses pouvoirs. Allez, à ton tour, ma petite.

Il l'entoura de ses bras, la couvrant entièrement et l'inondant de son odeur envoûtante, souriant encore une fois de la sentir si frêle contre son corps et toute chamboulée.  
Soudainement timide, elle s'accrocha à sa nuque et enfouit le visage dans sa chemise noire, plaquée contre son corps étrangement dur comme la pierre. C'était la première fois qu'elle remarquait cela chez un vampire, les autres, à son instar, avait la peau souple, tendre et rosée des humains. Quelque chose clochait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à y accorder la moindre pensée cohérente, engourdie et grisée par la liqueur et ces découvertes.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, ordonna-t-il dans un murmure presque trop sensuel, une main de fer plaquée au creux de ses reins. Concentre-toi sur moi, ça va passer tout seul.

Sous le charme, Caroline ne se fit pas prier pour river son regard au sien, azur contre azur. Elle se serait presque abandonnée dans ses bras tant elle s'y sentait bien. Trop bien pour que cela dure longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le sol pour gagner le ciel étoilé, elle sentit son cœur dégringoler dans sa poitrine comme dans un ascenseur trop brusque au démarrage, ce qui la fit pousser un hurlement strident. Eric ferma les yeux d'agacement, ne se doutant pas que son baptême de l'air serait si bruyant, tandis qu'elle se cramponnait à lui désespérément. Une brise glaciale leur giflait le visage ainsi que les bras nus de la blonde.

L'étendue obscure défilait à toute allure autour d'eux, si vite que cela en donnait le vertige, ce qui la fit s'époumoner de plus belle et gigoter dans son étau de fer. Il approcha son visage du sien dans un – faux – espoir de baiser et resserra son étreinte en essayant de ne pas lui broyer les os, ce qui la fit se taire, Dieu soit loué. Elle se concentra donc sur son regard froid et ce visage glabre aux traits parfaitement ciselés, respirant lourdement afin de tenter de se contrôler.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, ils avaient regagné la terre ferme. Elle était partagée entre le soulagement de voir cette course folle prendre le fin et le regret de le lâcher. Le le blond libéra Caroline avant de baisser le regard sur elle:

\- Il va falloir apprendre à garder la bouche fermée, ma petite. Tu as failli me déséquilibrer avec tes cris perçants... Ça aurait été dommage que je te lâche en pleine nature par ta propre faute. Quoique ça aurait pu être pire, admit Eric avec un petit sourire et lui tapotant l'épaule comme si il félicitait un enfant. **T** u as déjà dû voir des vampires voler non? Non, c'est vrai, tu l'as dit un peu plus tôt... Mais tu dis tellement de choses.

Toujours sous le choc et donc incapable de parler, Caroline fit un imperceptible signe de tête pour dire non. Cela avait vraiment été une expérience traumatisante pour elle, trop brusque et inattendue, mais cela aurait probablement été pire si Eric n'avait pas été là.

Caroline rangea tous ces petits détails dans un coin de son esprit, utiles certes, mais qui n'étaient pas propices à la relaxation.

Le vide à présent fait dans son esprit, elle fut attirée par une forte odeur de verdure et la sérénité dans laquelle elle baignait. Prenant enfin conscience de son environnement, elle admira la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'était une longue rue aux très vieux trottoirs parsemés d'immenses chênes touffus en cette période estivale. Leurs énormes racines, qui pouvaient vite devenir de terribles pièges si on ne faisait pas attention, se tordaient comme des bras au sol. Les lampadaires étaient allumés, mais, montant dans les arbres, étaient quasiment invisibles, créant une légère ambiance mystique. De grandes maisons perdues dans leurs jardins luxuriants bordaient les trottoirs. Un vrai paysage de carte postale.

Caroline se tourna alors vers leur destination, à sa gauche, et vit , d'abord, une grille en fer forgé noir donnant sur un jardin semblable aux voisins, abritant en son centre une maison de taille moyenne, rose pâle aux murs percés de fenêtres de plein-pieds encadrées de volets vert sombres.

Subjuguée par la beauté du lieu, Eric dut quasiment la traîner par la main alors qu'elle admirait les moindres petits détails composant le jardin et la maison: le jasmin, les roses, les cyprès à l'arrière, les colonnes en fer formant un porche accueillant. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un film de l'ancien temps.

Lorsqu'Eric referma le petit portail derrière eux, elle entendit à peine le grincement comme estompé par toutes ces odeurs entêtantes et ces visions de rêves: elle venait d'entrer dans un autre monde.

Elle le suivait automatiquement sur l'allée pavée montant au porche, regardant tout autour d'elle avec émerveillement. C'était vraiment curieux comme attitude venant d'une fille superficielle, en apparence, comme elle, mais là c'était ''trop'' pour passer à côté.

Eric poussa délicatement la double-porte et la fit entrer dans un petit, mais coquet, hall au vieux plancher couvert d'un large tapis chinois aux couleurs vives. Jessica accourut aussitôt , vêtue d'une petite robe noire clairsemée de fleurs violettes et au décolleté tellement profond qu'il lui enlevait toute innocence. Pieds nus, elle se jeta au cou d'Eric qui la réceptionna malgré un mouvement de recul, l'air détaché.

\- Cette maison est géniaaaale! Pépia la rousse en se balançant, toujours pendue à son cou. Merci Eric, t'es le meilleur quand tu veux.

\- Je sais, fit-il le plus simplement du monde, absolument pas gêné par sa grande confiance en soi. Les filles, je vous laisse ma maison pour 3 nuits, pas plus. Je ne serais pas là pour vous surveiller, donc vous êtes totalement libres. Seule interdiction: ne pas aller dans la chambre de Pam. Ah et il faudra nettoyer en partant. Tout est bien clair? Caroline tu as dix minutes pour te refaire une beauté.

\- Dix minutes?! C'est pas assez!

\- Dépêche-toi **,** coup Eric sans méchanceté, lui adressant même un clin d'œil qui la fit frissonner, réveillant ses hormones. Jessica, va mettre des chaussures je te prie, on doit être présentables cette nuit.

\- Pourquoi? Et tu as du maquillage ici? Oh toi tu as un passe-temps douteux, petit coquin!

\- Ce maquillage appartient à Pam, coupa le blond , excédé par tant de bêtises, levant les yeux au ciel et impatient. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire cette nuit et cette remarque était insensée. Sa chambre est en haut à droite.

Les deux jeunes vampires montèrent l'escalier à vive allure en poussant des cris de joie qui l'irritèrent. Non mais quelle idée avait-il eu de leur faire une telle faveur?!

* * *

 **[Albert King - Born Under a Bad Sign]**

Comme attendu, les rues du Quartier Français étaient très animées. Les gens s'entassaient aux terrasses des bars ou sur les trottoirs, leurs vives discussions à peine couvertes par la musique s'échappant des portes ouvertes.

La plupart des regards convergeaient sur le trio de vampires qui marchaient au beau milieu de la rue pavée, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, cela n'avait rien avoir avec leur physique. Ils étaient tous fascinés par Eric , le regardant à la dérobée avec une once de respect des plus curieuses, comme si ils le craignaient ou qu'ils se doutaient qu'un être extrêmement puissant et âgé frayait avec les humains.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde te regarde comme ça? S'enquit Caroline , observant les badauds avec suspicion, se sentant soudain insignifiante à ses côtés. On dirait que tu leur fait peur... Tu es si vieux que ça? Ils sont au courant de quelque chose?

\- On peut dire ça..., murmura-t-il avec un sourire qui le transforma aussitôt en prédateur redoutable, ce qui fit doucement rire Jessica le tenant par le bras.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as quasiment 1000 ans?

Jessica la dévisagea avec étonnement , sourcils froncés avant de hocher la tête comme si elle avait mal entendu tandis que le grand blond souriait de plus belle et éluda sa question d'un commentaire qui piqua la curiosité de la blonde:

\- Le monde ne se résume pas à Mystic Falls.

Sur ce, il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste de costume et s'éclipsa pour passer son appel à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Caroline jeta un regard interrogateur à Jessica, dans l'espoir d'avoir des explications, cette dernière s'étant arrêtée devant la porte d'un bar à l'enseigne tapageuse qui détonnait dans cet univers rustique.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir où se trouvait le viking puis elle poussa la porte grinçante. En entrant, les jeunes vampires eurent la sensation de pénétrer dans une bulle de chaleur à la limite du suffocant, mais où l'air n'était qu'allégresses. Leurs robes affriolantes leur permirent de se frayer un passage jusqu'au bar entre tous ses corps fiévreux se balançant au son de la guitare.

Caroline s'empressa de commander un cocktail et une bouteille alors que Jessica tendait une carte de crédit, avant de se faire de nouveau happer par la foule en délire. Caroline but directement le whisky à la bouteille, le liquide lui brûlant agréablement l'œsophage. Elle avait vraiment besoin de boire.  
Eric, qui avait fait une trouée impressionnante dans la masse, revenait déjà et la lui confisqua.

\- Jessica, puisque tu m'as si discrètement piqué ma carte de crédit, fais plaisir à la petite et achète-lui à boire. Enfin à une condition.

\- Laquelle? Demandèrent-elles en chœur.

\- Un tel cadeau à une certaine valeur. Vous me rembourserez en nature.

\- Ça marche, répondit Jessica sans sérieux qui était déjà partie vers le bar, agitant la carte par dessus son épaule tandis que Caroline riait de bon cœur. Caroline, il ne plaisante pas.

Elle cessa brusquement de rire et le dévisagea comme si il s'agissait d'un malade mental. Ce n'était pas très gentil, mais Jessica et surtout Eric aimaient la taquiner pour mieux la voir se décomposer. Pour se donner contenance face à son sourire ravageur, la plus jeune but une bonne rasade de whisky qui la fit grimacer puis elle lui demanda.

\- Non vraiment, tu as quel âge?

\- Je suis plus vieux que tu ne l'imagines, éluda-t-il de nouveau, la faisant geindre. Maintenant, cessons cet interrogatoire ridicule, tu ne sauras rien.

* * *

L'homme venait de rentrer dans sa maison du Quartier Français, Rue Royale. Il tentait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la paperasse entassée sur le secrétaire du salon tout en écoutant le message vocal laissé par Eric. Il était d'ailleurs fort énervé d'avoir manqué son appel de peu. Il rangeait ses documents à l'aveuglette car totalement distrait par les insanités que le viking lui relatait avec sérieux, mais d'un ton indolent qui lui était propre.

Il dû le ré-écouter une seconde fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Je n'y crois pas! Pesta-t-il en raccrochant d'un geste brusque puis il jeta négligemment le portable sur le bureau comme si il s'agissait d'un vulgaire torchon. Une véritable débandade! Les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés et le travail fourni. Il va de nouveau falloir de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute avant que ces idiots ne déclenchent la Troisième Guerre Mondiale! Que d'inconscience!

En apparence, il était d'un calme olympien, mais en vérité, il bouillait de rage. Même lui avait accepté de faire profil bas face à cette menace et voilà que des crétins s'amusaient sans tenir compte de rien, crachant presque à leur nez et c'était encore à lui qu'échouait le rôle de remettre tout ce petit monde sur le droit chemin. Ses méthodes déplairaient à coup sûr aux autres, mais qu'importe, on l'avait contacté lui pour agir à la Nouvelle-Orléans et il entendait bien en finir une bonne fois pour toute.  
C'était inadmissible!


	4. Chapitre 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre où apparaît un fameux personnage. L'action avance tout doucement, mais c'est pour mieux vous préparer pour la suite.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Eric était rentré depuis un petit moment, les abandonnant dans la rue Conti , particulièrement animée pour cette heure tardive. Il fallait malgré tout savoir que le Vieux Carré était constamment turbulent, repère de vie nocturne pour touristes.

Toutes les portes des commerces étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant filtrer un filet de musique couvert par une multitude de conversations et quelques rayons de lumières qui illuminaient un peu plus les pavés. La chaleur nocturne était supportable si on avait la tête ailleurs, mais elle se faisait de plus en plus lourde au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient bien que personne ne s'en préoccupât.

Jessica et Caroline étaient assises sur le trottoir sale et abîmé, discutant allègrement de la ville aux milles charmes. Tyler, Elena et toute la clique de Mystic Falls avaient quitté l'esprit brumeux de la blonde qui se plaignait de sa longue période d'abstinence forcée par les événements rocambolesques venu distraire la vie en ville comme il était maintenant coutume.

Bien entendu, toute son histoire avec le loup-garou et le terrible Klaus était passée au crible puis se fut autour de la vie sentimentale de Jessica, notamment ses péripéties avec un certain Jason, d'être disséquée. Elles n'avaient plus grand chose à se cacher à présent. La rousse s'était d'ailleurs bien moquée de sa réserve face à un homme attirant, enfin d'après ce qu'elle lui en avait dit, peu importe son camp puisque l'attirance semblait réciproque. Pourquoi se priver lorsqu'une telle opportunité se présenter sur un plateau d'argent? Ce à quoi Caroline s'était contentée de grimacer et de lui envoyer une tape dans le bras avant de se redresser en vacillant.

La jeune vampire observa la voiture garée un peu plus loin dont un flot de musique endiablée se déversait par les fenêtres ouvertes. Elle parada jusqu'au véhicule, l'alcool lui ayant donné un boost de confiance en soi, se pencha à l'intérieur et monta le son au maximum sans se préoccuper de son occupant en charmante compagnie. La musique envahit alors la rue, faisant vibrer la voiture et râler les passagers. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour un moment intime.

 **[Jonas Fehr feat. AMPM – Vice Moves (Let Me Go)]**

Aussitôt les gens éparpillés un peu partout sur les trottoirs se rassemblèrent à une distance raisonnable du véhicule et commencèrent à danser tout en criant, riant, unique entité en liesse. En moins d'une minute, une fête en plein air s'était installée, dérangeant probablement les riverains dans les étages supérieurs. Probablement habitués à cette agitation, personne ne se présenta aux balcons pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre ou les menacer.

Caroline rejoignit bien vite son amie qui n'avait pas perdu son temps, dansant déjà avec un mortel blond plus qu'appétissant. Elle suivit le mouvement tout contre le pauvre homme qui semblait dépassé, bien qu'aux anges. En rythme, elle sautillait et buvait à la bouteille à la fois ce qui, si elle avait été humaine, se serait terminé en véritable catastrophe.

Elle se sentait plus que bien, se permettant de s'amuser et se laissant aller avec un homme chaud à souhait. Dans le sens où il s'agissait d'un être bien vivant , empli de sang épais et exquis. Ça en devenait quasiment tentant.. Après tout, personne ne se rendrait compte qu'elle buvait à sa gorge dans ce délire ambiant.

Cette attitude allait à l'encontre de tout ce que Stefan Salvatore lui avait enseigné. En gros, respecter les êtres humains et se sustenter à l'aide de petits animaux tout aussi innocents … Mais boire trois gouttes ne tuerait personne. Et puis ce que Stefan ne savait pas ne lui porterait pas préjudice.

Tandis qu'elle prenait sa décision, elle remarqua que Jessica l'avait devancée, le visage enfoui dans la nuque de l'homme, ses cheveux de feu lui faisant un rideau pour la protéger des regards indiscrets bien que personne ne lui prêta attention. Caroline arqua un sourire séducteur avant de se pencher sur la peau pâle et moite, horriblement alléchante. Elle se balançait sur ses pieds, instable, fixant l'artère palpitante sans ciller, comme hypnotiser par le flux battant sous ses yeux, qui semblait l'appeler à aller de l'avant..

Avec un léger rire adressé à ses leçons de maintient, elle découvrit ses crocs avant de fondre sur la tentation. La première gorgée fut un délice, une véritable révélation bien qu'elle en ai déjà goûté. Rien à voir avec le sang de Bambi que la bienséance la forçait à boire. C'était épais, onctueux, riche, apaisant véritablement cette faim grondante. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour pousser un long soupir d'extase, le sang coulant aux commissures de ses lèvres, les paupières closes, ses boucles d'or tanguant dans son dos.

Elle avait l'impression de découvrir une vérité longtemps enfouie et qui, pourtant, semblait être une évidence. Elle refusait simplement de la voir car son entourage ne le concevait pas ainsi alors que c'était la nature même de leur état. Cela ne faisait pas pour autant d'eux des monstres tant qu'ils n'ôtaient pas la vie. La blonde se sentait bridée.

Aux anges, Caroline retourna à la fontaine, se nourrissant le plus proprement de monde. Chose étonnante puisque tous ses confrères buvaient comme des sagouins.

Elle but néanmoins une quantité raisonnable afin de laisser le donneur profiter de sa soirée et surtout ne pas menacer sa vie. Il fallait savoir apprécier les bonnes choses à petite dose. Jessica en fit de même.

\- Hypnotise-le, moi je m'occupe de ses plaies, rassura la rousse en se perçant l'annulaire de ses crocs, les sourcils froncés par la concentration bien que cela ne demande pas un grand effort.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, murmura Caroline d'un ton mielleux comme si elle cherchait également à se faire pardonner, le tenant fermement par les épaules comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui échappe, le regard bien ancré au sien. Tu vas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Si tu te sens si étourdi, c'est à cause de l'alcool. Tu as beauuuucoup trop bu ce soir.

\- Évidemment, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre? Marmonna l'humain avec un sourire béat, les yeux à moitié clos.

Caroline lui rendit son sourire groggy tout en lui tapotant distraitement le bras, avant d'examiner ses plaies qui avaient tout bonnement disparu.

\- Comment tu as fait ça?

\- Un peu de sang sur chaque plaie et hop, le tour est joué!

La blonde eut une petite moue d'approbation, fière de son apprentissage, moue qui disparut dès qu'elle vit l'homme qui approchait d'un pas conquérant au milieu de la foule en folie qui ne lui prêtait guère d'attention. Il se pavanait littéralement comme un paon et semblait aux anges, pour une fois.

\- Je suis là pour répondre à ta prière! Lança-t-il joyeusement en ouvrant grand les bras comme un pacha pour les accueillir contre lui, à présent à leur côté, les dévisageant tour à tour sans se cacher.

\- Non, mais c'est une blague..., siffla la blonde avec un soupir, complètement échevelée suite à sa petite pause désaltérante, sentant l'adrénaline s'évaporer à sa seule présence, mais la rage ne grondait pas en son sein. L'instant n'y était pas propice. De quelle prière tu parles, Klaus?

\- ''L'abstinence'', bien sûr **,** mima l'hybride avec un léger rictus qui se transforma en grand sourire ravageur, admirant son visage baigné de joie et sa fine silhouette mise en valeur par sa robe. Il était sûr de lui et prêt à servir si on le lui demandait.

\- Bien sûr, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique en le toisant de la tête au pied avant de l'enlacer, à sa propre surprise. C'est marrant de te trouver là. Comment tu-vas?

Bien que très étonné, Klaus n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de recul. Il n'allait pas se priver d'un miracle tant attendu sous prétexte que la jeune femme n'était pas dans son état normal, du moins l'imaginait-il. Hors de question de laisser passer sa chance. Caroline avait décidé de faire voler les barrières en éclats ce soir, tout envoyer valser et se laisser guider par ses envies, par le plaisir de l'instant présent. C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait.

L'hybride en profita pour l'étreindre de plus près, le nez enfouit dans sa chevelure d'or, se délectant de son parfum à la vanille.

\- Oh bien mieux! Toi aussi on dirait, taquina l'Original d'un ton badin qui la fit sourire contre le tissu soyeux de sa veste.

Jessica le dévisageait, l'air sidéré et une ombre de sourire moqueur semblait prouver qu'elle savait certaines choses sur lui, des choses bien enfouies, mais que ce dernier ne manquait pas de toupet.

Niklaus glissa une main jusqu'au creux des reins de sa douce Caroline, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude violent dans les côtes. La mauvaise impression se dissipa du visage de la rousse qui se para d'un sourire voluptueux car il n'en était pas moins charmant pour un animal de son espèce et drôle à sa façon. Le nouveau venu se tourna alors dans sa direction et baisa délicatement sa main sans la quitter du regard ce qui prouvait sa curiosité piquée.

\- Je suis Klaus, mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà.

\- Jessica, répondit simplement la grande rousse en le regardant faire non sans délectation, mais se refusant à lui donner le plaisir de s'extasier comme une jouvencelle.

Il était exactement comme on le lui avait décrit en ne l'ayant côtoyé qu'une poignée de secondes. Un phénomène.

\- Je suis charmé, fit l'hybride sans se départir de son sourire ni sans lâcher sa main puis il se tourna vers le blond qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Il le dévisagea avec une once de suspicion puis le détailla de la tête au pied. Il semblait chercher un quelconque indice indiquant sa proximité Très cher, j'apprécierai que vous nous fassiez un peu d'air.

Sans un mot, la pauvre victime disparut dans la masse sous leurs regards curieux. Etait-il vexé ou même conscient de ce qui se déroulait? Cela paraissait peu probable vu son allure. En tout cas, une vague de mystère se dégageait de cet homme, ce que les deux jeunes vampires n'avaient pas senti auparavant, trop grisées par le sang et la musique.

Sans se faire prier, les deux femmes se remirent à danser, bras en l'air et paupières abaissées sous le regard un peu trop appréciateur de Klaus que personne ne releva, le taquinant même en se dandinant autour de lui, l'attrapant par la veste pour l'inciter à se joindre à elles. Le pauvre hybride aussi avait le droit à son instant de répit. Un peu trop confiant, ce dernier tenta d'ailleurs une approche directe, glissant innocemment sa main sur la cambrure de Caroline. Elle lui attrapa le poignet à la vitesse de l'éclair et lui plaqua dans le dos, lui faisant face.

\- Ne penses pas que tout est permis car je ne suis pas chez moi, souffla-t-elle tout contre son visage, le ton presque grondant. Voyant son air ahuri et qu'il était prêt à riposter , elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Ne gâche pas ça, s'il te plait!

L'hybride se contenta de hausser les sourcils avec une petite moue d'indifférence qui semblait vouloir dire ''Tant pis pour toi, chérie'', mais cela cachait aussi sa stupéfaction et son mécontentement. C'était bien la première fois qu'un jeune vampire se montrait si virulent à son égard! Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que cet oisillon lui donnait du fil à retordre et repoussait ses avances. Il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire, tout simplement.

Facilement consolable, il se tourna vers Jessica qui lui ouvrit grand les bras. Caroline le regarda la presser contre lui et lui imposer une cadence un peu trop sensuelle qui lui donnerait des cauchemars pour toute l'année à venir.

La blonde, toujours en dansant, absolument pas touchée par l'attitude de Klaus, bien que pestant contre lui pour avoir ramené son passé tumultueux dans le présent, jeta un regard par dessus son épaule dans le but d'apercevoir le bel étranger qui lui avait servi de dîner. A sa grande surprise, il se tenait sur le trottoir, droit comme un i, et fixant le trio avec une telle solennité que cela en devenait presque effrayant. On aurait pu aisément penser qu'il observait quelqu'un d'autre tant la foule était dense, mais la blonde était certaine qu'ils étaient la cible.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se faire embarquer par un mouvement de foule, ce qui la fit rire de bon cœur, oubliant aussitôt son instant d'incertitude. Elle ne doutait de toute façon pas que ses agissements reviendraient la hanter plus tard. Cela avait toujours été le cas.

Mais l'hypnose avait-elle réellement fonctionné?

* * *

Pam, toujours vêtue de son ensemble en cuir bien trop collant à son goût, enfilé pour ravir la clientèle, finissait de ranger les verres en compagnie de cette idiote de Ginger qui jacassait à n'en plus finir. Elle fixait Eric qui lui tournait le dos afin de remettre les chaises sur les tables. Chose rare, mais qui valait le coup d'œil.

Bien qu'elle soit décidée à ne pas se mêler de ses petites affaires, peu importe le lieu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il avait si facilement tendu la main à cette petite dinde qui n'avait même pas eu à lui faire les yeux doux. Eric n'avait jamais été un enfant chœur, même afin de charmer sa prochaine victime.

Ginger s'en alla en racontant des inepties sur son coiffeur, s'égosillant sur son attitude déplacée, et une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, Pamela fit claquer le torchon sur le comptoir pour attirer l'attention de son créateur, un poing sévère sur la hanche dans une posture de matrone qui lui allait comme un gant. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup les cachotteries dans la famille.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois si … tendre. En quel honneur? S'enquit-elle presque dans un sifflement. Elle n'aimait déjà pas cette gamine de base, trop expansive et pleurnicheuse, mais si en plus son créateur se mettait à lui chanter la sérénade! Tu es gentil avec l'agneau afin de mieux le dévorer ensuite?

Le grand blond daigna enfin lui faire face et la considéra de la tête aux pieds quelques instants, se demandant si il avait bien entendu de l'agacement et de la jalousie dans son ton sec qu'il aimait tant. Malgré les apparences, Pam qui était un spécimen unique en son genre, restait dans le fond une femme comme une autre, avec des sentiments.

\- Disons que je fais une fleur à cette pauvre innocente. Vu ce dont elle va être témoin dans peu de temps, la ménager ne lui ferait pas de mal.

\- Qu'est c'que ça peut nous faire qu'elle en fasse un malaise ou qu'elle en crève? On a pas à s'occuper de cette gamine. Nous n'avons aucun devoir à remplir à son égard.

\- Cesse d'être jalouse..., se contenta-t-il d'ajouter avec un léger hochement de tête, toujours stupéfait par le comportement parfois amer des femmes qu'il côtoyait pourtant depuis une éternité. On aurait pu croire qu'il connaissait ces charmantes créatures sur le bout des doigts, mais sa progéniture trouvait toujours le moyen de le surprendre.

* * *

Le trio surnaturel quitta la rue à une heure bien avancée de la nuit – ou bien matinale selon le point de vue – alors que la pluie commençait à rendre les pavés peu praticables, pourtant la fête battait toujours son plein lorsqu'ils la quittèrent.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils riaient à n'en plus pouvoir. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient pieds nus afin de ne pas glisser malencontreusement, escarpins en main, dansant encore dans la rue, les cheveux collés au visage par l'eau, tout autour de Klaus qui n'en croyait pas sa chance. Sa bonne étoile lui souriait enfin, c'était tellement inattendu!  
Caroline aussi ne l'avait pas vu venir: le grand méchant loup s'était révélé bon danseur et gentleman. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle ne comptait pas lui offrir un baiser, une caresse ou quoique se soit de plus fou, mais elle n'oubliait qui il était réellement et ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle avait l'esprit embrumé, voir inexistant, mais c'était un principe à respecter et qu'elle ne voulait briser à aucun prix!

Ils mirent beaucoup de temps à retrouver la maison, divaguant dans les ruelles du Quartier Français en discutant de tout et de rien, riant à gorge déployée, la peau luisante sous l'eau glacée qui tombait à n'en plus finir, le rythme battant encore dans leurs veines et leur esprit. L'euphorie était telle que, à un moment donné, Jessica se retrouva pendue au cou de Klaus, sa joue pressée contre la sienne à lui murmurer Dieu sait quoi, mais la blonde n'aurait pas parié sur la véracité de cette vision.

A part cela, Caroline oublia tout le reste du trajet jusqu'à la maison ainsi que toute sa rancœur, ne se projetant surtout pas plus loin. Et elle avait bien raison car si elle avait entrevu ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie la tempête qui s'apprêtait à tous les engloutir, elle n'aurait jamais, ô grand jamais, mis les pieds à la Nouvelle-Orléans.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour!

Voici la suite, beaucoup plus calme et courte, plus dans la description, mais ce n'est que pour mieux vous préparer à la suite.  
La chanson est en gras, comme d'habitude.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Caroline se réveilla en fin de matinée, le soleil brillant déjà haut, avec la sensation d'être passée sous un camion et d'avoir la bouche en feu. Absolument charmant.  
Elle n'eut guère de difficulté à retrouver la cause de cet état malgré et à cause de la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée en un temps record. Les souvenirs de la soirée, notamment celui d'être rentrée en compagnie de Jessica et Klaus – Dieu seul sait ce qui lui était passé par la tête hier soir - étaient très frais , mais quant à la nuit, impossible de se rappeler de la moindre petite chose. L'inquiétude se faisait un petit bout de chemin dans son esprit embrumé alors qu'elle se rendait compte que Klaus était invisible bien qu'il se soit endormi ici, dans le lit même.  
Soudainement apeurée par les motivations de l'hybride, elle se dépêtra des draps et sauta au pied du lit avec une certaine maladresse. Jessica dormait paisiblement dans son coin, seule sa chevelure flamboyante dépassant de la couette et le bruit de sa respiration indiquant qu'elle était bel et bien en vie. La blonde inspecta le moindre recoin de la chambre avec une vive crainte malgré son état déplorable. Pas la moindre trace de ce maudit hybride, mais tout était en ordre.

Sur ses gardes, elle quitta la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale bien qu'elle ne se souvienne pas d'avoir fermé les volets et les rideaux en rentrant, ses sens développés lui indiquant une présence au rez-de-chaussé. La clarté du couloir la fit grimacer et manqua de la faire tomber dans l'escalier. Une main en visière pour protéger ses yeux, elle descendit à tâtons à cause de son équilibre quelque peu précaire. Dès qu'elle fut dans le hall, un tintement de couverts et le ronronnement de la cafetière provenant de la cuisine la réveillèrent soudainement, comme si on venait de lui jeter de l'eau glacée au visage. Elle se précipita contre le mur de gauche afin que la personne présente ne puisse pas la voir, même si il l'avait très probablement entendu vu sa démarche lourde. Si la personne était un vampire, ce qui était bien sûr le cas, elle venait tout bonnement de se ridiculiser en essayant de se faire discrète.  
Se rendant compte qu'elle jouait encore une fois à la poule mouillée, elle fit son entrée dans la pièce vivement éclairée, la tête haute, tout crocs dehors, mais perdant toute crédibilité à cause de la nuisette rose de Pamela. Ce fut, sans grande surprise, qu'elle découvrit Klaus en petite tenue, attablé devant une tasse de café, dos à la fenêtre, baigné par la lumière du jour, l'air frais comme un gardon et à son aise comme si il savourait son petit-déjeuner dans son propre foyer.

\- Non mais qu'est c'que tu fous? Hurla la blonde en lui jetant un torchon au visage en espérant que ça le fasse partir, plus énervée qu'inquiète de le trouver là dans la mesure ou ses actes n'avaient rien de répréhensibles. Tu t'es cru chez toi?!

\- Un peu j'avoue, mais c'est toi qui m'a invité alors je me suis dit que je pouvais un peu traîner au lit après une telle nuit... **,** ronronna l'hybride en arquant un sourcil provocateur, admirant sa silhouette dans la lumière crue se déversant par la fenêtre.

\- De quoi tu parles?!Maugréa Caroline, plantée devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, absolument ridicule dans cet tu pourrais avoir la décence de t'habiller chez des inconnus.

\- Je ne dirais pas tout à fait ça. On se connaît depuis longtemps et vous m'avez laissé dormir dans leur lit **,** fit-il avec un petit rire joyeux tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres, préférant la laisser s'agacer seule et profiter du spectacle. Allez, ne fait pas la tête, on s'est tous tenus bien comme il faut. J'ai été sage comme une image, qui l'aurait cru?

\- Ah je préfère ça!Souffla la jeune vampire avant de s'approcher, soulagée par sa réponse et se permettant donc de baisser sa garde. Rien de mal ne pouvait se produire dans un tel cadre. Finis ça et rentre chez toi sinon Elijah va alerter toute la ville parce que tu as disparu alors que tu es juste là en train de te la couler douce!

\- Du calme ma douce, du calme... Je t'ai fais un café aussi.

\- J'aime pas ça. Allez bouge!Ordonna-t-elle en lui désigna le hall d'entrée d'un signe de tête impérieux bien que d'un ton tendre.

\- D'accord, d'accord... Mais tu viens avec moi.

\- Où ça? S'inquiéta la blonde tandis qu'il lui préparait une tasse de thé sans même lui avoir demander ce qu'elle souhaitait prendre, n'espérant pas qu'il avait pris la soirée de la veille comme une merveilleuse promesse. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a fait la fête ensemble que je vais t'accompagner faire tes petites courses et supporter ta famille.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu enfin... Je te propose simplement une visite de cette merveilleuse ville que je connais comme ma poche!

\- Ça dépend...

\- Je te payerais un verre, mais rien d'autre. Tu m'as assez extorqué d'argent comme ça..., marmonna l'hybride dans sa barbe avant de lui poser sa tasse fumante sous le nez, se trouvant déjà bien assez clément. Madame est contente?

\- On va dire que oui, céda la jeune femme non sans un petit sourire satisfait, se disant qu'une visite serait plus agréable et lucrative en sa compagnie. Vendu pour la ville... Mais après tu me fous la paix.

Klaus, qui commençait sincèrement à en avoir marre qu'on s'adresse à lui comme à un chien malgré ses efforts s'arrêta dans son action et fit claquer son bol sur la table, lui lançant un regard sombre. D'accord, il était un peu plus indulgent avec Caroline: elle était encore jeune, inexpérimentée et puis il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, elle lui plaisait bien aussi, mais il y a un moment où il fallait faire preuve d'un minimum de respect. Selon lui, c'était une valeur fondamentale, peu importe la hiérarchie... Et puis il était le premier hybride zut, ça méritait bien un peu de politesse, non?

\- Caroline, il va falloir arrêter de te comporter comme une diva maintenant que tu as quitté ce trou paumé de Mystic Falls. C'est chez moi ici alors je te prierais de faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect.

\- Chez toi? C'est écrit où? Jamais entendu dire que la Nouvelle-Orléans avait un maire vampire...

\- Ne commence pas ton petit jeu avec moi **,** vociféra Klaus en se penchant par dessus la table dans une tentative de menace, les rayons de soleil passant de chacun de ses côtés, donnant l'impression qu'il était englobé d'une large auréole. L'ambiance alléger était pourtant entachée par sa colère. N'oublie pas qui je suis!

\- Je n'oublie pas... Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu sais voler toi? S'enquit la jeune vampire d'un ton innocent, les deux mains autour de sa tasse afin de se réchauffer, le détaillant du regard.

Caroline se doutait que cette remarque n'allait pas lui faire plaisir, mais justement elle voulait le titiller pour tenter d'obtenir plus d'information sur les différents types de vampire. Ce n'était peut être pas la personne idéale, mais elle n'avait que lui sous la main pour le moment et ce n'était que le début de la juste monnaie de sa pièce.  
Mis à part ce mystère total et sa présence, elle se sentait complètement à l'aise ici. Cette maison était des plus agréables, elle avait l'impression d'être loin de tout tant la verdure était omniprésente, à l'abri dans ce cocon chaleureux.

\- Non, finit-il par répondre presque avec un grincement de dents sans équivoque. Il avait le regard baissé, mais elle avait cru y entrapercevoir un éclair de honte qui ne s'attarda pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire alors? A part écouter aux portes, te montrer là où on ne t'attend pas, faire des massacres, cherche ce qui t'es interdit dans nos esprit?

En voyant les traits de son visage se durcir, elle sut trop tard qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle devait avouer qu'elle se croyait un peu tout permis depuis qu'elle était à la Nouvelle-Orléans, mais il fallait dire que l'ambiance était plus que grisante et l'environnement franchement splendide. A vrai dire, elle en perdait la tête. Rien que la vue par la fenêtre grande ouverte était enchanteresse: un jardin aux multitudes de fleurs écloses légèrement éclairée par la lumière matinale retenue par les branchages des cyprès qui formaient une voûte naturelle. L'herbe verdoyante formait un tapis qui n'attendait que d'être foulé à pieds nus et les oiseaux chantaient doucement, perdus dans la cîme des arbres. Elle avait l'impression que, si elle sortait, elle se retrouverait dans la Forêt Enchanté d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Ce tableau méritait d'être accompagné par un morceau de jazz, doux, la berçant.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, à partir de maintenant, elle tenterait de faire plus attention à son attitude afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de certaines personnes mal avisées et ainsi gâcher son petit paradis. Comme celle se tenant face à elle, justement!

En attendant sa réponse, elle se leva et trottina jusqu'à la chaîne hi-fi dans le salon et parcourut la collection de disques de ses hôtes avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe. Les noms sur les disques n'évoquant rien, elle lança la lecture du disque déjà dedans d'un mouvement d'index hésitant et attendit que la musique se lance, passant une de ses mèches dorées derrière son oreille.

 **[Nat King Cole - To Whom It May Concern]**

Dès les premières notes de violons et autre instrument à cordes, elle ferma les yeux et sourit tandis qu'une douce chaleur l'envahissait, un soupir de bien-être effleurant ses lèvres: C'était parfait! Cet air si doux concordait avec ce décor somptueux.  
Toutes guillerette, elle retourna à la cuisine à petits pas sautillants rythmés par la musique. Peu importe la conversation qui allait très mal terminée, elle se sentait aux anges. Ce lieu était littéralement magique et pour rien au monde elle ne souhaitait le quitter.

\- Je peux te tuer avant même que tu ne me vois ou m'entendes, par exemple. Je peux faire de ta vie un enfer, tu le sais très bien.

Caroline se contenta de hausser les sourcils à ses paroles acerbes qui ne divergeait pas de son discours brutal habituel. Ces menace avaient de toute façon été maintes fois appliquées au point d'en devenir désuètes. Il fallait être honnête, après avoir vu un vampire tel que Eric en œuvre, ses arguments n'étaient plus si impressionnants qu'au départ. Pourtant, la logique voulait que le viking ait moins de 1000 ans, mais il n'en restait pas moins nettement plus effrayant. C'est probablement pour cela qu'elle se permettait quelques petites incartades envers ce cher Klaus qui aurait pourtant très bien pu lui déchiqueter la gorge pour prouver son point.

\- Ne t'avise pas de recommencer à me prendre de haut **,** la menaça Klaus, absolument pas détendu par la musique, avant de terminer son café avec empressement, agacé, bien que dans un murmure, abdiquant pour l'instant. Ce n'était vraiment pas le cadre idéal pour s'embarquer dans une nouvelle guerre.

\- Hmhm **,** fit-elle, la tête ailleurs, de nouveau à sa place pour terminer sa boisson chaude. Elle lui jeta un regard à la dérobée et ajouta dans un chuchotement: Excuse-moi.

Klaus, vexé, s'occupa tout de même de sa vaisselle sans se donner la peine de lui répondre et retourna à l'étage d'un pas aussi lourd que son ressentiment, lui laissant enfin un peu de tranquillité pour profiter de son univers. Dans le fond, ces attaques étaient probantes, et le savoir le blessait plus encore.

* * *

Caroline était apprêtée depuis un bon moment, toute pimpante malgré sa soirée agitée et sa courte nuit, à l'instar de l'hybride qui trépignait d'impatience dans le hall, mais Jessica ne montrait pas le bout de son nez. Cela faisait quand même une bonne heure qu'ils s'étaient décidés à faire du tourisme ensemble dans le quartier malgré leur dispute déjà oubliée et cela commençait à devenir inquiétant. Si ça se trouve, Klaus avait profité de sa douche pour se débarrasser de la rousse, ou plus sérieusement, était-elle sujette à un malaise quelconque qui l'empêchait de quitter le lit.  
Inquiète, la blonde pénétra dans la chambre du maître de maison toujours plongée dans l'obscurité afin de vérifier de quoi il retournait, ses talons claquant sur le plancher. Elle scruta la pièce avec appréhension, mais rien n'avait changé de place: tous les meubles baroques, fauteuils, commodes, lit, étaient au bon endroit... Tout comme Jessica qui respirait doucement sous l'épaisse couette rembourrée de plumes d'oie pour plus de chaleur et de confort.

«Quelle feignasse » pensa Caroline avec un petit rire tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les fenêtres de plein pieds afin d'en tirer les lourds rideaux en sifflotant l'air du morceau du petit-déjeuner. Quelques rayons vinrent alors jouer sur le sol, créant des flaques de ci de là. Elle ouvrit ensuite chaque fenêtre en grand et poussa tout les volets verts avec énergie, laissant entrer un flot de lumière qui illumina la chambre, la parant de ses plus beaux atours.  
Ce petit moment digne d'un Disney fut interrompue par le cri strident de Jessica , folle de douleur, qui s'était redressée sur le lit tel un automate, sa chevelure rousse en bataille. Pire, la peau de son bras, d'habitude semblable à de la porcelaine, était en flammes!

\- Putain, elle crame! ELLE CRAME! Hurla Caroline , les mains en l'air avant de sauter sur le lit pour inspecter son corps à la recherche d'un quelconque bijou protecteur, son cœur battant à tout rompre. KLAUS, ELLE CRAME!

\- Je t'ai entendu la première fois! Je crois même que toute la Nouvelle-Orléans t'a entendu, râla l'hybride qui les avait rejoint en quelques secondes avant de tirer les rideaux afin de ne pas aggraver les choses. Elle n'est pas protégée?

\- Je croyais que si... Ça me paraissait logique.

En effet, elle ne portait strictement aucun bijou qui aurait pu la préserver des rayons meurtriers du soleil. Elle examina les bras de son amie qu'elle venait de recoucher et ces derniers étaient de nouveau intacts, d'un blanc laiteux. De plus, elle dormait paisiblement, comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'elle brûlait il y a tout juste quelques secondes. La pauvre n'avait pas la moindre petite chose pour se défendre contre la lumière alors qu'elle côtoyait des vampires en apparence âgés pour qui les rouages de la sorcellerie ne devaient plus avoir beaucoup de secrets. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Klaus dévala les escaliers en ronchonnant, pestant contre son inefficacité en période de crise bien qu'alarmé par la signification de cet élément, tandis qu'elle prenait son temps à l'étage afin de tout refermer. Elle ne voulait pas risquer la mort de Jessica une nouvelle fois.  
Une fois cela fait, son portable rangé dans la poche avant du sweat fuchsia en éponge emprunté à Pam sonna. Toute innocente qu'elle était, elle décrocha:

\- Non mais qu'est c'que tu fous? T'es où? Brailla Damon à l'autre bout du fil sans ambages.

Sa douceur légendaire ne lui avait pas manqué. Elle écarta le portable avec une grimace, déjà irritée par cette conversation. Elle en devinait sans mal la teneur.

\- Ca va merci et toi? Minauda Caroline d'un ton mielleux exagéré qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection et arborant un sourire ironique que, bien heureusement, il ne pouvait pas voir, les dents serrées. Comment se porte Elena?

\- Oh très bien, je te remercie, ronronna le vampire brun qui adoptait le même stratagème avant de changer brusquement de ton, bien plus sec et froid, visiblement pas d'humeur à jouer. Maintenant rentre: on a un problème et on a besoin de toi!

\- Évidemment, pourquoi m'appeler sinon... Eh bien non. Vous vous débrouillerez très bien tout seuls! Allez bisous, à bientôt!

Sur ce, elle raccrocha brusquement, mais avec un petit air suffisant puis coupa tout bonnement son téléphone portable avant de le ranger dans sa poche.  
Non mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là? Elle avait quitté Mystic Falls depuis une journée quasiment et personne ne s'inquiétait de savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait, sauf quand une tuile leur tombait dessus bien entendu et qu'il leur fallait une bonne poire pour encaisser à leur place et se battre. Cette fois, non!  
Caroline était un être vivant à part entière, pas un punching ball à donner aux monstres en remplacement et cet être vivant, cette femme avec des sentiments humains criait à la tranquillité, mais aussi à la vengeance. Pour commencer, elle les laisserait donc se tirer de leurs sales draps seuls. Si ils échouaient, peut être se rendraient ils compte qu'elle avait une véritable valeur. En attendant ce miracle, elle comptait bien profiter de cette seconde chance et laisser Klaus se pavaner tant que cela ne faisait de mal à personne.

Avec un hochement de tête faisant voltiger sa chevelure d'or,elle chassa ces mauvaises pensées, baisa le front de Jessica qui semblait en paix dans les bras des Morphée, attrapa son sac à main posé dans un coin de la pièce et partit, le cœur léger.


	6. Chapitre 5

\- Ahhh, ce soir je me sens roi! S'extasia Klaus, Jessica sous un bras, Caroline marchant de l'autre côté, un peu plus renfrognée devant tant d'exubérance, mais il n'y prêtait guère d'attention. Il leva les yeux au ciel comme pour le remercier de ce cadeau.

Il faut dire qu'il avait de quoi faire le malin avec deux splendides femmes à ses côtés, il pouvait être certain qu'il serait la star cette nuit, peu importe le lieu où il se rendrait. La rousse avait sortit le grand jeu avec un pantalon noir ajusté et bustier de satin rouge entrecoupé de bandes de velours noirs assorties à ses escarpins aux talons vertigineux. Quant à Caroline, elle avait opté pour un peu plus de sobriété avec une robe bleue ciel près du corps dont le buste était orné de bandes de tulle croisée lui faisant un décolleté impressionnant. Pour compléter le tableau, l'hybride était vêtu d'un simple haut blanc, pantalon noir , le tout rehaussé par une veste noire style militaire à gros boutons de cuivre.

Malgré l'ambiance nocturne festive, Caroline n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit à cela. En effet, elle avait passé l'après-midi à avancer la lecture d'Entretien avec un vampire, au départ dans l'attente du réveil de son amie, puis par réel intérêt. Le récit de ce pauvre Louis de la Pointe du Lac l'avait émue aux larmes car ne se reconnaissant que trop bien dans ses pérégrinations et, ensuite, Lestat de Lioncourt, le vampire tyrannique, était entré en piste et avait tout mis sens-dessus dessous. La jeune femme trouvait le personnage à la fois détestable et fascinant.

\- Tu nous emmènes où ? S'enquit Jessica, accrochée à lui, aux anges, ses talons claquant avec force sur le pavé, bien que scrutant la blonde à la dérobée.

\- Surprise, chantonna l'hybride avec un sourire prédateur, le bras enroulé autour de celui de la rousse.

 **[Win win - Victim ft. Blaqstarr]**

L'originel prit un peu d'avance, fendant la foule nocturne coutumière de la rue Bourbon avec aisance, la tête haute comme un coq se pavanant dans sa cour.

Quelques minutes après à peine, il les fit entrer dans une énorme bâtisse du même style colonial que tous les autres édifices du quartier. Un véritable petit bijou d'architecture.  
Depuis l'extérieur, la musique retentissait déjà avec excès, mais dans le couloir, c'était assourdissant au point d'en faire trembler les murs. Cela parvint à tirer Caroline de sa réflexion, allant jusqu'à penser que les appliques allaient tout bonnement lâcher et les assommer en même temps.  
Elle reprit bien vite ses vieilles habitudes de bonne vivante, se dandinant en rythme alors qu'un sourire cajoleur venait orner ses lèvres.

Le port altier – à un point où il allait finir par se faire mal à la nuque tant son menton était levé - , Niklaus mena ses compagnes jusqu'à la pièce principale où se pressait une telle assemblée de gens délurés en tout genre qu'on pouvait presque parler de troupeau. Tous ces énergumènes gravitaient autour d'un splendide métisse au sourire ravageur qui faisait une petite démonstration de danse à une blonde hystérique.

Tout le monde s'écarta sur le chemin du trio avec une marque de respect évidente, lui formant une haie d'honneur jusqu'à l'homme qui semblait être le maître des lieux et s'imposait directement comme tel.

\- Marcel.

Le concerné se retourna aussitôt et son sourire – déjà impressionnant – s'élargit encore plus. Il ressemblait presque au Chat du Cheshire ainsi, mais était néanmoins plus avenant. C'était bien la première fois que Caroline voyait quelqu'un sincèrement ravi par la présence de l'hybride dégénéré. Apparemment, il y avait une exception à chaque règle et elle était curieuse d'en connaitre l'origine.

\- Klaus!

Marcel lui ouvrit grand les bras et se désinteressa de sa basse-cour, l'hybride alla jusqu'à lui pour lui offrir une accolade fraternelle qui choqua la blonde. A ce rythme là, il finirait par danser nu sur une table!

\- Tu ne me présentes pas tes charmantes compagnes? S'enquit le nouveau meilleur ami de Klaus avant de les dévisager tour à tour d'un air appréciateur, le regard pétillant de malice. Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu amènerais de telles princesses, je me serais fait plus présentable.

Par bonheur, il ne les regardait pas à la façon d'un porc contemplant une bonne chaire convoitée, mais comme un véritable gentleman enchanté de se retrouver face à de telles sirènes.

Klaus prit un petit air satisfait, un sourire ravi accroché aux lèvres. Son petit tour pour impressionner la galerie semblait fonctionner, à défaut d'employer des stratagèmes plus violents.

\- Je te présente Caroline et Jessica.

Marcel leur baisa la main chacune leur tour, le regard bien ancré aux leurs. Un véritable charmeur!

Toutes deux étaient très flattées par ces petites intentions, même si Caroline refusait de l'admettre. Un proche de Klaus ne pouvait être que source d'ennuis, elle n'était pas dupe.

\- Ma soirée serait parfaite si l'une d'entre vous acceptait de rester à mes côtés.

A sa grande surprise, Caroline ne put résister à son large sourire à fossettes et son charme naturel. La blonde vint droit dans ses bras d'un pas souple et félin, se sentant plus femme que jamais, mais avant tout existante ! C'était toujours aussi agréable et cela lui permit de prendre conscience que cela faisait une éternité.  
Dans tout les cas, elle était à présent convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix, même si laisser ses amis derrière lui faisait mal.

Calée contre le torse puissant de Marcel, elle regarda Klaus et Jessica s'éloigner en papotant joyeusement, bras dessus bras dessous comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. La jeune vampire rendit son clin d'œil à l'hybride , sans la moindre animosité ni lubricité puis elle eut un léger mouvement de tête en arrière en écarquillant les yeux, étonnée par ce tableau et toutes ces rencontres inattendues, mais cela en faisait leur beauté.

\- Alors, vous connaissez Klaus depuis longtemps? S'enquit Caroline tandis qu'il la menait à un buffet plein à craquer de bouteilles d'alcool et de plats frais, serrant délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

\- Oh que oui! Bientôt 200 ans... Ca n'a pas été rose tous les jours, c'est vrai. Et pas de vouvoiement ma jolie, fit Marcel avec un petit rire, le regard enjôleur, puis il s'empara d'un verre à pied en cristal véritable qui semblait un minimum propre et l'examina sous tous les angles. Qu'est-ce que je te sers à boire?

Avec un faux air de défi, une main sur la hanche et sans le quitter du regard, elle s'empara d'une bouteille de vodka perdue dans la masse, mais encore intacte. Il la regarda boire à la bouteille, inquisiteur. Il allait quand même lui en falloir plus pour l'impressionner, allons!

\- 200 ans avec ce type, ça doit pas être facile. J'admire ton courage!

\- On finit par se faire à ses éclats de voix et ses crises de paranoïa passagères. Il faut juste comprendre les rouages de son esprit. Il n'est pas si horrible finalement... Je dirais '' _unique_ ''.

\- Bien trouvé et joliment dit! Marmonna la blonde avec une moue approbatrice, plongée dans ses pensées l'espace de quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir, vraiment épatée par sa patience. Fais-moi danser plutôt!

Trop heureux de lui obéir, il l'entraîna au centre de la pièce, qui s'avérait être un hall gigantesque débordant de végétations, parmi la foule en délire qui n'imaginait pas une seule seconde se trouver en présence de telles créatures. Comme quoi, cela prouvait aux mauvaises langues que tout était possible!

* * *

Une bonne heure et demi s'était écoulée depuis leur arrivée à la soirée et Caroline ne pensait même plus à son retour pour Mystic Falls demain, échevelée, en sueur, pressée entre les gens... Et puis la douce caresse des lèvres de Marcel dans sa nuque avait un effet incroyable!

Afin que ça ne dégénère pas, elle s'était éclipsée prétextant une séance pomponnage, mais elle cherchait en vérité sa belle amie flamboyante. Marcel, beaucoup moins tatillon et pas susceptible pour un sous, s'était contenté d'un clin d'œil avant de changer de proie. Il n'avait de toute façon pas pour projet d'aller plus loin avec cette fragile créature.

Apercevant le duo étonnant appuyé à la balustrade à l'étage qui discutait vivement, la blonde se fraya un passage dans la masse, une Margarita à la main et les rejoignit en trottinant, la main libre en l'air. Elle embrassa Jessica sur la joue puis resta plantée là à contempler le troupeau en contre-bas. Alors que Klaus faisait de même, elle le regarda à la dérobée et se surprit à sourire.

Finalement, elle lui avait découvert une facette tellement plus agréable, moins arrogant , toujours aussi insistant, mais sa tranquillité lui enlevait un poids. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas rester un peu plus longtemps afin d'en découvrir un peu plus et faire plus de tourisme, mais l'appel de Damon l'avait malgré tout ramenée sur terre: ils avaient besoin d'elle.

Après une nouvelle bise à Jessica, elle en fit de même à Klaus qui manqua de s'étrangler avec son vin tant il fut pris de court. Il allait neiger demain avec une telle attitude, c'était quasiment une autre dimension!

Il se désintéressa donc des humains désespérés en bas pour la dévisager, dubitatif malgré son euphorie. Joueuse, elle approcha son visage du sien au point de sentir son souffle caresser sa joue. Non, bien sûr, elle n'était pas sérieuse, mais elle se sentait d'humeur à le taquiner, même lui, quitte à se faire tordre le cou plus tard.  
Elle ressusciterai de toute manière alors rien de bien grave!

Alors que Klaus prenait un peu trop les devant à son goût, une main audacieuse sur sa hanche, un ram-dam d'enfer retentit dans le hall. Plusieurs portes claquèrent avec violence, la musique bourdonna, grésilla avant de redémarrer de plus belle, rythmée, mais un silence glaçant s'était abattu sur l'assemblée à présent immobile.

 **[Blue Van - Man Up]**

Un grand et bel homme blond fit son entrée dans le vestibule, impressionnant dans sa redingote de velours. Ce petit détail d'un ancien temps aurait pu en faire rire plus d'un, mais son air fulminant imposait le calme. Sa peau était curieusement hâlée pour celle d'un vampire – parce que oui, aucun doute sur son identité - mais elle avait l'aspect rigide de la pierre. Sa chevelure blonde tombant aux épaules formait comme une crinière de lion et ses yeux violets envoyaient des éclairs.

En le voyant, majestueux dans la basse-cour, Caroline comprit. Ce qu'elle avait lu dans la journée , tout ce que l'on murmurait, était _vrai_. Les plus jeunes vampires s'agenouillant à ses pieds, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement, lui donnèrent raison.

Le célèbre Lestat de Lioncourt, héros de roman auquel personne n'osait croire par crainte ou par cynisme, venait de faire son entrée. Et il était furieux bien que les traits de son visage n'expriment que la sérénité. Les seules indices de son véritable état était sa bouche pincée et la tête décapitée qu'il tenait à la main, par les cheveux.

Difficile de s'y méprendre pour le coup.

\- Ce jeune freluquet vient de me dire quelque chose de fort déplaisant! Comme quoi tout étranger n'aurait pas le droit d'entrer sans invitation chez son maître, Marcel, le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je suis sincèrement outré par cette nouvelle.

Marcel ne pipait mot, figé au centre de la salle, attendant la suite avant de riposter, ayant soudainement perdu de sa superbe et l'appui de ses fidèles. Klaus ne se portait pas mieux là-haut, lui aussi ayant des choses à se reprocher. Le vide s'était fait autour du roi de la ville, le faisant paraître bien ridicule vu d'en haut.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait instauré une monarchie chez les vampires, encore moins à la Nouvelle-Orléans, ville qui s'avère être sous haute surveillance... Cela ne suffit pas d'enfreindre les règles et de cracher aux visages des Aînés, il faut en plus que vous écrasiez les sorcières.

Le métisse ouvrit la bouche, fin prêt à répondre à ce terrible affront, mais il se fit royalement couper l'herbe sous le pied par le célèbre vampire qui approchait à grand pas, jetant négligemment la tête devant lui comme un vulgaire déchet:

\- Ne joue pas avec moi Marcel. Tes règles minables ne te seront d'aucune défense. Tu as vécu assez longtemps, détient assez de pouvoir pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici et dans quelle situation nous sommes aujourd'hui. Il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu. Ici, c'est chez moi qui plus est... Tu pensais que je n'y remettrais plus jamais les pieds? A cause de Klaus et toi? Je ne tolérerai pas que cette splendide cité devienne la cour de récréation de tous les petits vampires en manque d'aventures. Encore moins qu'elle ne devienne le théâtre de l'affrontement de deux vampires puériles et vaniteux alors que nous sommes dans le collimateur du Talamasca.

Klaus eut un mouvement de recul, comme prit au piège tandis que Marcel toisait le nouvel arrivant, soudainement bien moins orgueilleux, mais reprenant de l'assurance. La foule d'admirateurs agenouillés gardait ses distances, attendant la suite des événements avec avidité, mais ne comprenant strictement rien à la situation.

\- Tu es parti, lâcha enfin Marcel. Aucune loi n'indique que c'est ton territoire. Chacun peut faire ce qu'il lui plaît, peu importe les sorcières et le Talamasca.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû... Tu vas t'attirer la colère de certains autres bien moins cléments. Tout le monde sait qu'il y a des choses à ne pas faire, notamment me casser les pieds, mais tu t'en moques et agis selon ton bon vouloir. Tu es opportuniste, c'est tout à ton honneur... Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas toi qui me contrarie le plus.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée mais le rythme de la musique battait toujours avec force. La tension devenait palpable et Caroline ne trouvait plus la force de respirer, envoûtée par la scène qui se jouait.

\- Niklaus, roi des parjures, cesse donc de te cacher, fit Lestat sans même lever ses yeux à l'éclat pourpre, un sourire animal étirant ses lèvres. Viens à moi , je te prie.

La peur zébra le regard de l'hybride quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque habituel de complaisance. Dans une tentative pour l'impressionner, il se laissa tomber de la balustrade et atterrit à quelques mètres de lui, le regard acéré.

\- De quel droit reviens-tu ici, la queue entre les jambes afin de récupérer ta part? Lui demanda Lestat, les bras croisés, l'air bien sévère d'un seul coup. Revenir et jouer à ce que tu n'es pas, demander ce à quoi tu n'as pas le droit? Nous ne sommes pas tous aveugles. Les enfants des millénaires sont furieux.

Caroline fronça les sourcils, les doigts entrelacés à ceux d'une Jessica toute aussi attentive, mais nettement moins surprise. Donc Klaus avait bel et bien menti, du moins c'est ce que semblait dire Lestat. Avant même son arrivée, il est vrai qu'elle commençait à se poser des questions sur l'identité du grand méchant Klaus, la race entière des vampires. Son statut d'hybride et sa puissance lui enlevaient les quelques doutes restant... Jusqu'à présent.

Voulant voir la scène de plus près car comme hypnotisée par le blond, la blonde se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'elle descendit à pas allongés et silencieux, Jessica sur les talons, tentant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa petite personne. Une fois en bas, les deux jeunes femmes prirent place au fond de la salle, non loin de Marcel, camouflées par la foule, dans l'espoir futile que cela leur serve de bouclier.

C'était la première fois que Klaus faisait profil bas.

\- Deux rois parvenus qui se battent comme des chiens. Splendide! Vous allez mettre fin à cette querelle, et vite, sous peine de terribles représailles. Je ne vous demande pas de quitter la ville, simplement d'arrêter de parader et provoquer sans raison. En revanche, si, tous les deux, ne laissez pas tomber vos plans de conquête, il faudra songer à partir.

\- Tu ne peux rien m'imposer, vociféra un Klaus contenant sa rage tant bien que mal, mais sans esquisser un pas vers lui. J'étais là avant toi. JE SUIS PLUS AGE.

Lestat éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui emplit la pièce de façon effrayante, en faisant presque trembler le verre des fenêtres et fit frissonner les plus jeunes.

\- Il n'est pas question d'âge ou de hiérarchie, très cher. Tu ne comprends donc pas que je ne suis pas le plus gros problème que vous vous attirez avec votre dispute infantile? Dans tous les cas, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire et aucune ''loyauté'' à revendiquer au vu des insanités que tu propages. Tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu fais.

\- Ne me parle pas ainsi, je suis plus âgé que toi! Rugit l'hybride, à bout de patience, mais se répétant. Tu n'as rien à exiger.

Un sourire étira très légèrement les lèvres rosées par le sang de Lestat alors que plusieurs bébés vampires prirent feu dans un concert de cris stridents. Ni Klaus, ni Marcel n'émirent le moindre son ou geste, mais la frayeur faisait battre leurs cœurs avec force. En revanche, Caroline esquissa un pas en arrière, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, l'autre sur son cœur affolé. L'odeur de chair brûlée était insoutenable. Elle aurait souhaité ne jamais connaître ça.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous ou votre stupide lutte. Dans la mesure où je reprends mes quartiers, je serai au courant de vos moindre faits et gestes. Prenez bien garde ou ça va chauffer pour vos fesses. Sommes-nous bien d'accord?

Les deux vampires acquiescèrent d'un imperceptible signe de tête, assez malins pour comprendre qu'il fallait garder profil bas, mais Caroline savait pertinemment que Klaus réfléchissait déjà à tout les coups bas possibles à faire pour se débarrasser de cet enquiquineur. Personne ne pouvait essayer de le dominer sans un retour de flammes, elle avait payé cher pour le savoir.

Comme si Lestat avait entendu ses pensées, il fit flamber une bonne dizaine d'autres petits vampires tétanisés, déclenchant une nouvelle salve de cris parmi les humains qui ne comprenaient pas le moindre petit détail de cette situation abracadabrantesque.

\- Carolines, Jessica, nous y allons, ordonna Lestat d'une voix nettement plus douce, le dos déjà tourné à l'assemblée tétanisée à l'instar de Caroline. La fête est terminée, rentrez chez vous!


	7. Chapitre 6

Les deux jeunes vampires le suivirent sans attendre et sans même se demander comment un tel personnage les connaissait, totalement hypnotisées. Dire qu'elles venaient de recevoir l'ordre de suivre l'un des plus puissant vampire foulant cette terre! Du moins, selon les livres, mais il fallait avouer que sa démonstration flamboyante avait de quoi inspirer la croyance et le respect.

En tout cas, si il ordonnait, il valait mieux courber l'échine, surtout au vu de sa récente crise de colère.

Alors que le trio quittait la demeure à présent bien calme, Caroline retrouva ses esprits le temps de jeter un dernier regard à Klaus par dessus son épaule. Malgré son masque de fierté coutumière, elle y percevait a présent toutes les fissures causées par la peur, la vraie. Commençant sincèrement à se faire du souci pour lui, bien qu'il ait bien mérité, elle comprit qu'il venait de trouver un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Une fois dans la rue tout aussi déserte que le hall, seuls quelques gens ivres s'extasiant aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes, le grand Lestat changea du tout au tout, leur offrant un sourire radieux qui métamorphosa son visage d'animal.

\- L'air parfumé et électrique de la Nouvelle-Orléans m'avait manqué! S'exlama-t-il en tournoyant dans la rue, les bras et les yeux au ciel. Il s'arrêta soudainement, au beau milieu de la rue pavée, les poings sur les hanches. Que faisiez-vous à traîner avec la racaille?

Caroline était bien trop tétanisée pour répondre, plantée comme une imbécile sur le trottoir jonché de détritus en tout genre, sa robe de soirée lui collant désagréablement à la peau suite à sa présence prolongée dans cette foule, l'impression renforcée par la chaleur nocturne. Elle se contentait donc de fixer Lestat de Lioncourt avec de grands yeux, haletante.  
Elle ne devait pas franchement renvoyer une superbe image, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa plus grande préoccupation pour le moment. Non seulement elle se retrouvait face à ce grand fou , mais en plus il venait de faire une petite flambée de bienvenue chez Marcel, avec une nonchalance désarmante. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que de tels pouvoirs puissent exister! Elle avait dû mal à décider si elle était choquée dans le bon ou le mauvais sens.

\- Oh ils sont plutôt sympathiques quand ils ne jouent pas, les défendit Jessica avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Je pense qu'ils seront de bien méchante humeur après le barbecue que vous venez de faire. En plus, bonjour l'odeur que ça laisse après! Ça met des semaines à se dissiper cette cochonnerie.

\- C'est bien peu cher payer si ils tiennent à rester en ville et _en vie_. Caroline, chérie, vous allez bien? Vous êtes bien pâle.

La blonde sursauta à l'appellation et eut un mouvement de recul comme si il venait de la frapper. Ahurie, elle se tourna vers la rousse qui se tenait à présent auprès du nouveau venu, en quête d'un peu d'aide, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de plaisanter sur de la chair brûlée. Soudainement, elle avait l'impression d'être tombée au milieu d'un bien drôle de songe qui n'allait pas tarder à virer au cauchemar.

\- Où est-c'que je suis tombée bordel...? marmonna-t-elle en balayant du regard la rue vivement éclairée à la multitude d'enseignes commerciales, à la recherche d'un indice ou d'un quelconque secours.

Prise d'un éclair de conscience, elle se mit à fouiller activement son décolleté et en sortit son téléphone avec un soupir de soulagement. La jeune vampire le serra contre son cœur, les yeux clos, comme si c'était une relique la rassurant et la raccrochant à la réalité.

\- Miss Forbes, je sais que ce que à quoi vous venez d'assister risque de vous perturber pendant un petit moment, mais je dois vous raccompagner chez votre mère à présent. Jessica, attendez-moi chez vous, je vous rejoins sous peu.

\- Ça marche! Caroline, ne t'inquiète pas et tu as mon numéro si besoin, donne-moi de tes nouvelles et reviens vite!

La rousse lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts puis s'éclipsa en chantonnant une mélodie entraînante entendue un peu plus tôt. Caroline, commençant à paniquer de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Lestat, la regarda s'éloigner de son pas sautillants, prête à la rejoindre, mais elle était toujours autant paralysée, le regard baissé.  
La soirée avait vite tourné au vinaigre.

Avec douceur, il lui releva la tête d'une pression sous le menton et lui sourit de tout ses crocs avant de l'enlacer étroitement, à la façon d' un amant. Mauvais signe. Très, très mauvais signe.

En effet, elle se retrouva dans les airs en moins de deux, criant à plein poumons... Avant de retrouver le calme sous le regard insistant du vampire. Elle s'était déjà ridiculisée devant Eric, il était donc temps qu'elle apprenne à se tenir devant les plus grands. Malheureusement, elle ne profita pas de son voyage aérien, car trop concentrée à garder la bouche fermée et à fuir son regard, mais au moins, elle eut tout le loisir de réfléchir à cette situation totalement tirée par les cheveux.

Lestat la déposa avec délicatesse devant chez sa mère au bout d'une petite heure. Il faisait nuit noire, mais la lumière des lampadaires éclairaient les jardins endormis et les façades des maisons de la rue. Caroline chancela sur ses pieds, totalement déboussolée, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant lui, les mains jointes sur les genoux et le regarde finalement rivé son visage d'ange déchu. Soudainement, elle avait l'impression de se trouver devant Dieu.

\- Pas de ça avec moi ma chérie, c'est absurde, fit-il avec un agréable petit rire, une moue de contentement trahissant ses sentiments, puis il la releva doucement par la main. Je ne suis pas Dieu. Je suis bien plus beau que lui et tellement plus malin.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de glousser comme une idiote face à son commentaire. Il était trait pour trait fidèle à la description des livres: un vrai chenapan vantard, mais tellement charmant qu'on ne pouvait que s'en amuser. Bien que certains devaient franchement avoir envie de le gifler.  
En tout cas, elle, il la faisait passer du coq à l'âne.

La lumière du hall s'alluma, éclairant le porche et crevant la pénombre. La silhouette d'une femme se découpa dans la lumière de la vitre de la porte.

\- Il est temps que vous rentriez, douce Caroline.

\- Et...Et ma voiture?! Mes affaires?! S'exclama-t-elle en agitant les mains dans tout les sens, se rendant brusquement compte qu'elle était revenue les mains vides, tandis qu'il la poussait délicatement sur le chemin de pierre menant à l'entrée. Ma mère va me tuer!

\- Ne vous en faites pas, nous vous ramènerons tout sous peu. Soyez sage Caroline, vous avez des examens à passer, c'est important, ne l'oubliez pas. A très bientôt.

Il lui baisa le front alors qu'elle grimaçait: comment diable pouvait-il savoir tout ça, être à la fois si tendre et si cruel?! Quoiqu'il en soit, personne n'était au courant de sa vie de lycéenne.  
Lestat de Lioncourt disparut dans le ciel nuageux étoilés tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur le shérif, les traits tirés. En voyant l'air hagard de sa fille, Liz Forbes couru jusqu'à elle, encore plus inquiète.

\- Caroline! Où étais-tu passée?! Je me faisais un sang d'encre. Tu vas bien? Il est plus de minuit!

\- Tout va bien, tout va bien...J'étais chez une amie en Louisiane, marmonna-t-elle, le regard rivé au ciel, n'y mettant pas du sien pour la rassurer. J'avais besoin de décompresser avant les examens.

\- En Louisiane?! Tes examens sont demain je te signale! Et ne pars pas sans prévenir, la situation est trop dangereuse en ce moment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman, tout va bien, assura la blonde en lui frottant le bras avant de regagner le trottoir, rafraîchit par la brise estivale. On peut rentrer ou tu comptes me laisser mourir de froid sur le trottoir?

Sa mère acquiesça d'un lent signe de tête, trop stupéfaite pour parler plus longtemps tandis que la blonde lui passait devant pour emprunter l'allée.

Caroline ne devait pas se laisser distraire alors que les derniers examens avaient lieu demain, mais c'était une tâche bien complexe après ces événements. Elle aurait tout le loisir de se perdre dans ses réflexions et dans les rues pavées de la Nouvelle-Orléans dans quelques jours.

* * *

Lestat venait de rentrer dans la charmante demeure du viking, étonnamment coquette avec ses teintes roses et vertes. Comme convenu, Jessica l'y attendait, toujours vêtue de son extravagant bustier rouge , sa chevelure de feu ramenée en queue de cheval haute, captivée par l'émission à la télévision.

Il marqua une pause sur le pas de la porte du salon afin d'admirer sa silhouette de femme-enfant, son teint rosé de porcelaine et ses grands yeux azur. C'était une jeune créature splendide mais si fragile, à l'instar de sa Mona. Après sa petite observation, il la rejoignit devant la télévision vomissant un flot de débilités incroyables et entama la conversation de but en blanc:

\- J'étais sur le point de revenir lorsqu'Eric m'a prévenu de ce combat ridicule.

\- La Nouvelle-Orléans n'a pas de propriétaire, alors pourquoi les avoir si durement mis en garde?

\- Premièrement, j'en ai assez des problèmes que sème cette maudit branche, surtout ce fieffé menteur qu'est l'hybride originel. Deuxièmement, car ces deux idiots ont l'air d'avoir oublié que le Talamasca nous a menacé de guerre justement à cause des événements qui se sont déroulés dans cette ville. Dans les deux cas, Marcel et Klaus sont totalement inconscients.

\- Ça n'empêche qu'ils n'y sont pour rien dans l'affaire du Talamasca... Mais c'est bien vrai, quand le vent leur reviendra dans la figure, ils vont amèrement regretter ce qu'ils ont fait.

\- Ils nous surveillent , vous savez... Je serai eux, je ferai profil bas.

\- Dis celui connu comme le prince garnement, qui lui aussi n'en fait qu'à sa tête, fit Jessica avec un rire franc qui le contamina, la tête appuyée contre le sofa, les jambes étalées sur le sofa. Je sais qu'ils nous ont à l'œil, qu'ils sont là.

\- Je dois rester pour remettre de l'ordre dans ce capharnaüm …. Et je veux que la branche souillée sache la vérité. Toute cette comédie a assez duré.

\- Maharet doit être furieuse après Klaus et sa fratrie.

\- Il est le seul à savoir il me semble, ça lui évite les remises en question. Pour le moment, Maharet semble indifférente à la situation. Je devrais parler à Mona ou Quinn pour savoir ce qu'il en est justement.

\- Par contre, Eric est hors de lui . Voir, je le cite, ''un blanc-bec se prendre pour le grand méchant loup qui se pavane grâce au plus grand mensonge de l'univers'' le tue. Et vous savez que Marcel contrôle les sorcières?

\- Voilà encore quelque chose d'aberrant! Traiter les sorcières de cette manière va lui valoir de terribles représailles. Il est fou de s'exposer à un tel danger.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que son arme pourrait être une femme Mayfair?

\- Impossible.

\- A mon avis, ça va finir en guerre.

Lestat daigna enfin la regarder, pile au moment où une moue tordait son visage, perdue qu'elle était sous cette avalanche de mystères.

C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait la légende, mais elle n'était en aucun cas gênée. C'était un vampire comme un autre, juste beaucoup, beaucoup plus puissant que la normale. Ce qu'elle préférait, c'est qu'elle pouvait parler de ces intrigues avec lui sans se faire juger de petite idiote pour ses idées.

\- Vous devez être sur vos gardes à présent. On ne sait pas comment vont réagir Marcel et Niklaus. Il se peut également que le Talamasca fasse son entrée un peu plus tôt dans le jeu suite à leur combat. Oh en fait, votre amie, Caroline, est-elle au courant?

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Il faudra lui dire un jour où l'autre. Cette jeune femme n'a pas besoin de nouvelles désillusions.

Lestat déplia ses longues jambes avant de se redresser puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans la moindre explication, Jessica sur les talons, immense grâce à ses talons vertigineux. A vrai dire, ils faisaient la même taille.

\- Vous êtes une femme magnifique et futée, je m'en voudrais beaucoup qu'il vous arrive quelque chose et Bill me tuerait. Je serais plus rassuré si vous logiez chez moi, rue Royale, sous ma protection.

\- Serait-ce une tentative de flirt? Fit-elle avec une fausse mine outrée qu'il adopta rapidement, ses yeux violets pétillants. Je plaisante. C'est très gentil à vous, mais non merci. Je suis une grande fille, je me débrouille toute seule. En revanche, on peut aller chasser. Je ne me suis pas encore nourrie.

\- Avec plaisir! Par contre , ce soir vous êtes une véritable vampire: pas de sang synthétique. Il y a malgré tout quelques petites règles à respecter.

\- Ne tuer que le malfaisant, fit-elle du tac au tac avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Elle avait bien retenu la leçon des livres.

Toute émoustillée à l'idée de boire à la source et surtout, de le faire en compagnie de Lestat de Lioncourt, elle s'empressa de fermer la porte derrière elle, à clé bien entendu, avant de s'élancer dans l'allée, quasiment en sautillant. Aucun ne se rendit compte que la présence de la victime de la veille de Jessica, immobile sur le trottoir en face, les suivant du regard, impavide

* * *

La villa était éclairée de toute part malgré l'heure, mais la louve dormait déjà paisiblement sous son tas d'édredons en plumes d'oie. Elijah était venu vérifier que tout se passait bien, qu'elle était en paix. A vrai dire, toute la maison respirait la tranquillité cette nuit... Malheureusement pour lui qui attendait un tel moment depuis des décennies, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en bas et ferma en claquant bruyamment, allant même jusqu'à faire tomber un tableau qui s'écrasa au sol.

Les talons de Cassandre se firent entendre alors, allant à la rencontre de la furie qui venait de rentrer.

\- Quelle entrée fracassante! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es chez toi que tu dois te sentir obligé de casser un objet précieux dès que quelque chose se passe de travers, fit Cassandre en bas, placide. Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu sois dans un tel état? Marcel?

\- Je casse ce que je veux justement, puisque chez moi, tu n'as rien à dire, ronchonna Klaus, aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Il n'allait pas en plus se farcir une bonne femme mal lunée après cette soirée de cauchemar qui avait pourtant si bien commencé. Oh si ce n'était que lui! Il faut qu'en plus l'autre fou mette son grain de sel dans mes affaires.

\- La Nouvelle-Orléans, ce n'est pas que TES affaires! maugréa la brune d'un ton pourtant posé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle avait visiblement de l'expérience.

\- Et bien ce ne sont pas les tiennes en tout cas, harpie, cria-t-il en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction, la toisant avec défiance.

Hayley se réveilla, sa petite tête échevelée dépassant des couvertures, les yeux bouffis de fatigue. Le voyant dans sa chambre, elle parvint à redresser la tête pour le regarder dans une question muette.

\- Tout va bien, je vais m'en occuper, rendors-toi, la rassura Elijah en la couvant d'un regard attendri.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas pour se laisser tomber parmi ses oreillers tandis qu'il regagnait le hall en trombe, sincèrement agacé par tout ce grabuge à une heure pareille. Sans surprise, il découvrit son cher frère hors-de-lui, comme à l'accoutumée, dans sa veste militaire noire à bouton de cuivre et faisant face à Cassandre dont l'interminable chevelure brune était ramenée en tresse jetée par dessus son épaule, tombant sur sa blouse crème. Entre eux se trouvait le malheureux tableau et une multitude d'éclats de verre étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol de marbre blanc.

\- Voulez-vous bien cesser de vous chamailler comme des enfants tous les deux?! S'impatienta Elijah, toujours très distingué dans son costume deux pièces, peu importe le moment de la journée. La jeune maman va finir par mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant que Marcel ou les sorcières ne lui règlent son compte.

\- Tant mieux alors, ça nous fera un problème en moins, bougonna l'hybride en dévisageant son frère d'un air morne, furibond. Dis à ta compagne de se tenir tranquille. Je ne la laisse pas vivre chez nous pour qu'elle me fasse la morale chaque jour. Rebekah remplit très bien ce rôle.

\- Il a cassé le Van Gogh que je vous ai offert...

\- On en rachètera un, pas la peine de sortir les griffes pour si peu, ma douce. Nous allons discuter dans le salon, ici nous gênons trop Hayley.

L'aîné des originaux serra la petite main de Cassandre dans la sienne et la mena jusqu'au salon, Klaus sur les talons, où les attendait déjà une bouteille fraîche de whisky. Une fois que chacun eut pris place dans son fauteuil, l'hybride plus à l'aise grâce à son verre d'alcool et le petit confort de sa demeure, raconta les événements de la soirée.

Elijah et Cassandre, l'un à côté de l'autre dans le sofa, les mains étroitement entrelacées, s'observaient en quête d'un commentaire juste, mais pas trop vexant à offrir à Klaus qui ruminait dans son coin, fomentant déjà des plans sur la comète pour déloger cet enquiquineur de première.

\- Klaus, je pense que l'élément le plus important là-dedans est la menace du Talamasca, osa enfin prononcer Elijah d'une voix très ferme, comme toujours. Lestat a raison, ne le nie pas.

\- Et alors? Je me fiche de ces illuminés! Ils ne m'auront jamais. Marcel probablement, il n'est malin que quand on en vient à ces maudites sorcières. Quant à Lestat, il n'a pas à se servir de ça comme prétexte pour remettre les pieds ici et instaurer sa loi. Il n'a pas à mettre son grain de sel dans une histoire qui ne le concerne pas.

\- Il n'est pas question d'instaurer sa loi, précisa Cassandre qui abandonnait le reproche, trop lasse, mais roulant néanmoins des yeux, se massant une tempe.

\- Ah non? Alors qu'il nous a clairement dit de cesser de nous battre avec Marcel car aucun de nous n'avait le droit de revendiquer le titre de roi.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en a le droit, c'est vrai, renchérit la brune, le regard sévère, mais la voix étonnamment calme qui se contrôlait pour son compagnon. Et vous l'a-t-il clairement? Avec ces mots?

\- Là n'est pas le problème! Coupa Elijah en exerçant une légère pression sur la main de sa compagne pour qu'elle se taise, bien qu'elle ai raison sur ce point. Si tout le monde s'y mettait, la traversée du tunnel n'en serait que plus ardue. Klaus, si tu persistes à croire qu'il ne représente qu'un nouveau concurrent dans la course pour le pouvoir, tu vas droit dans le mur. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de te mettre un tel personnage à dos. Ecoute-le et tiens toi tranquille je te prie.

\- Hors de question. C'est MA ville. Je suis responsable de la petite louve et notre enfant, certes, mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de récupérer ce qui me revient de droit, peu importe les conséquences.

 **[Atmosphere Music - Brave Beauty]**

Sur ce, il s'en alla en un coup de vent, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un verre vide et le tissu du siège froissé. Cassandre lâcha un soupir excédé longtemps contenu tandis qu'Elijah regardait le jardin par l'une des immenses fenêtres, désemparé face à tant d'entêtement et de mauvais caractère. Non, il ne voulait pas laisser tomber, ô grand jamais. C'était son frère, sa famille. Mais là, ça devenait ingérable.

\- Le convaincre de garder le bébé, d'avoir une famille aimante n'a pas suffit. Il va gâcher cette merveilleuse chance pour le pouvoir.

\- Ton frère est un danger public! Non seulement il va bazarder cette chance d'être heureux avec sa famille, mais en plus il va tous nous faire tuer ou enfermer si il continue sur ce chemin, à n'en faire qu'à sa tête! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir à cause d'une guerre stupide dont personne ne veut.

Elijah se redressa dans un bruissement de tissu, contrarié par cette attitude fraternelle alors qu'il pensait que cet avenir heureux l'assagirait un tant soit peu. Il avait toujours été borné et assoiffé pouvoir, mais au point de se mettre le Talamasca et les enfants des millénaires à dos, c'était du suicide pur et simple. Pourtant, il avait encore ce fol espoir de pouvoir le guider sur le droit de chemin, d'éviter une crise , le rendre heureux quelques temps , jusqu'à la prochaine ou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pleinement satisfait.

Bien entendu, ça allait être lui à de régler tout ces détails en coulisse, de parler, marchander, charmer les opposants et revenir à un semblant de paix.

\- Nous venons de nous retrouver, je ne veux pas mourir maintenant, murmura sa compagne à présent à la fenêtre à quelques pas de lui, la voix tremblante. Je suis trop vieille, mais nous n'avons pas vécu assez longtemps pour profiter d'être enfin réunis, de notre amour.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je vais m'en occuper. Je vais tout faire pour nous sauver, toi et ma famille. Si ça ne marche pas, nous serons ensemble jusqu'à la fin quand même.

Elle pleurait malgré tout. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, enduré, peu importe son âge, elle pleurait devant la menace de se voir un jour séparée de lui alors qu'ils leur avaient fallu un millénaire pour être enfin réunis. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était battue corps et âmes pour lui et elle avait gagné. Les larmes de sang sillonnaient ses joues blafardes, faisait couler son mascara alors qu'elle s'agrippait à ses bras, ses mains formant comme des serres.  
Il avait toujours été très intriguée par ce sang. Chez eux, _il_ n'était jamais visible.

Dehors, le vent se levait encore plus fort, faisant battre les branches des arbres contre les vitres.

Il baisa ses larmes du bout des lèvres, à la fois amour et soif avant de l'embrasser tendrement puis enfouir le visage de sa chevelure parfumée à la vanille. Son corps frêle et pourtant si dur, si ancien s'affala contre le sien alors qu'elle calait son visage au creux de sa nuque dans un sanglot lamentable. Elijah n'avait pas les mots pour la réconforter, il ne pouvait qu'agir dorénavant, mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait peur. Si son frère allait trop loin, une pirouette de rattrapage ne suffirait pas cette fois. On ne pouvait pas apaiser les Anciens ainsi qu'un tel organisme avec des mots mielleux.

Finalement, Klaus allait peut être réellement signer l'extinction des vampires.


	8. Chapitre 7

Le soleil commençait à descendre peu à peu, caché derrière d'épais nuages cotonneux, teintant les cieux de teintes ocres et oranges, le tout parant la ville d'une lumière rosée magique faisant s'arrêter les citoyens sur les trottoirs abîmés, la main en visière pour admirer le paysage. Malgré la fin d'après-midi, la chaleur était toujours écrasante et donnait l'impression que les façades brillantes fondaient derrière un écran de fumée invisible. Les terrasses du Quartier Français étaient tout de même bondées de touristes et autres fidèles habitants.

Klaus aussi admirait le ciel depuis l'une des fenêtres du première étage de la demeure coloniale qu'il avait infiltrée sans la moindre difficulté malgré les gardes postés aux entrées principales. Il était étonné de voir que Marcel prenait autant de soin à assurer sa propre sécurité bien que cela ne serve pas à grand chose face aux êtres de la nuit doublés d'une ruse hors norme. Il fallait au moins lui reconnaître cette qualité: il savait assurer ses arrières face aux êtres de bas étage, les humains en somme, et les petits immortels. Ah, et puis il avait du goût pour la décoration aussi, plutôt curieux d'ailleurs...

Le propriétaire n'étant pas chez lui, probablement en train de vagabonder parmi son troupeau pour s'assurer que tout le monde se tenait à carreau, l'hybride avait fait un petit tour de la demeure, _SA_ demeure. Ça n'avait guère changé en un siècle. Leurs chambres étaient intactes, cela devait sûrement procuré un plaisir fou à Marcel que de se pavaner parmi leurs meubles et dormir dans le lit des Originaux.

De plus, Klaus profitait de son absence afin de réfléchir de nouveau à la sévère mise en garde Lestat et trouver une façon adéquate d'aborder le sujet avec le nouveau roi du quartier. Il s'occuperait de cet autre fou plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps.

Il n'était vraiment pas du genre à se faire dicter ses actions et encore moins à rester de marbre face à une telle atteinte à sa personne. Certains êtres pourrissant au fond de leurs tombes de fortunes auraient pu en témoigner s'ils avaient encore été en vie. Le traiter, lui , de menteur?! Sur son propre territoire?! Allons. C'était chez lui ici, même si il avait fui la queue entre les jambes. De toute manière il était plus âgé que ce clown, voilà ce qu'il se disait afin de se rassurer.  
Marcel devait avoir le même ressenti juché sur son trône en or plaqué, d'autant plus que c'était lui le dernier sur place. Et lui aussi se prenait de passion dans l'application de la justice lorsque l'on portait atteinte à ses lois. Ce fou de Lestat avait osé décimer une bonne partie de sa tribu dans un petit barbecue. Evidemment qu'il serait d'accord!

Le concerné arriva à ce moment de sa démarche chaloupée, un large sourire chaleureux barrant son visage, guère surpris de trouver son créateur chez lui malgré toutes les mesures de sécurité misent en place. Après une courte accolade, il alla leur remplir de bons verres de whisky de 150 ans d'âge. Quasiment aussi vieux que lui. Il lui colla son verre dans la main avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil tendu de velours gris perle, face à lui.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence, Klaus?

\- Nous devons parler de ce guignol de Lestat. Je ne compte pas le laisser faire son malin, grimaça-t-il de but en blanc, les mains serrées sur les accoudoirs, le verre un peu en retrait. Il ne va pas nous dicter sa loi sous prétexte que monsieur sait voler et faire cramer les gens sur un coup de tête. Ce n'est que de l'esbrouffe, et ça ne prend pas sur moi.

\- Oh sur moi non plus... Il disparaît suite à la ''menace'' du Talamasca, preuve de sa faiblesse, puis revient comme une fleur en réclamant la paix sur le territoire. Nous l'avons rencontré une fois, _une seule_ , et il a déjà brisé de nombreuses règles. Il n'a pas de pouvoir sur les vampires ou qui que se soit ici... _Moi si_.

''Pour le moment'' ajouta mentalement Klaus avec un rictus satisfait qui passerait incognito dans le feu de la conversation et pouvait tout aussi bien être destiné à messire de Lioncourt.

\- Impossible que je laisse passer ça. En tant que maître du Quartier, je me dois de me faire respecter, ajouta Marcel en s'avançant sur le bord de son siège, les sourcils froncés formant comme une barre sur son front, soudainement menaçant. Nous avons la population de la ville de notre côté, peu importe la race. Tous ses pouvoirs ne feront pas le poids si même les humains se retournent contre lui, aux côtés de la trentaine de vampires sous mon aile et ce sans compter tes propres alliés.

\- Rassure-moi, on ne va pas en venir à cette extrême directement? J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avant. La torture, la menace, les illusions... Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Ce qu'est le plan B, Klaus. Seulement si nous ne parvenons pas à le faire ployer avec la violence. On va le faire retourner d'où il vient vite fait, bien fait.

\- Parfait... Il ne fait pas parti de la famille après tout. Premier plan: ses proches.

Marcel fut secoué d'un rire allègre tandis qu'il se levait pour lui donner une nouvelle accolade avant de vider son verre d'un trait. Malgré tout, les paroles de Lestat avaient encore plus semer le doute dans son esprit concernant les intentions de Niklaus.

* * *

 **[Frank Sinatra - Come Fly With Me]**

Lestat, qui avait ressorti la chemise à jabot pour fêter son retour dans sa ville favorite, se tenait à l'une des fenêtres ouvertes du plus grand séjour de sa demeure. Depuis les cafés de la rue Royale montait un morceau rythmé de Sinatra à peine couvert par la foule attablée en bas. Son réveil remontant à quelques minutes n'avait en rien dérangé sa crinière de fauve. Les bras croisés sur sa veste, il se détourna avec un rire moqueur en secouant la tête

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous entendu durant votre sommeil? S'enquit Jessica qui, décidément ne le lâchait plus.

La rousse était étalée de tout son long dans l'un des nombreux sofas enjolivant la pièce, la tête posée sur une pile de coussins en satin crème, vêtue d'une simple petite robe noire dévoilant ses interminables jambes. Elle était à demi-absorbée par l'épisode des Tudors diffusé sur l'écran plasma accroché au dessus de la gigantesque cheminée, pourtant elle battait l'air du morceau de jazz s'infiltrant par la fenêtre.

\- Ils prévoient de se révolter, de ne strictement pas suivre mes consignes, comme tu t'en doutes. Ils ne vont pas tarder à mettre en place leurs petites manigances typiques. Quant à leur querelle interne, elle n'existe plus pour l'instant puisqu'ils me considèrent à présent comme LA priorité. C'est au moins ça de gagné.

\- Pas un pour rattraper l'autre...

\- Si ils comptent suivre cette voie, ça va grandement fâcher le Talamasca et à ce moment, je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour eux.

\- En fait, vous êtes bien plus humble que vous ne le laissez paraître ou qu'on le raconte dans les livres.

Le blond lui lança un regard mêlant à la fois exaspération et étonnement, les bras toujours croisés.

\- Vous les jeunes, vous êtes incapables de comprendre les splendides subtilités de mon caractère! Je ne suis pas humble, grand Dieu non, je suis réaliste quand la situation l'exige. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence que si le Talamasca décide de s'en mêler, il sera beaucoup trop tard pour qu'on rattrape le coup.

\- Dans ce cas, tuez-les. Tous les deux. Hop plus de problème! Fit Jessica avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, s'installant sur le ventre afin de pouvoir le regarder sans se tordre le cou, la tête sur l'accoudoir et sa chevelure pendant dans le vide. Non, je plaisante... Juste un peu. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de calmer leurs ardeurs.

\- Ton idée de les tuer n'est pas si mal... Mais après ça va me retomber dessus. Encore une fois! De toute façon, Maharet finira bien par intervenir pour empêcher que ça ne dégénère.

\- Ce serait l'idéal, mais... Elle n'a aucun droit sur eux puisqu'ils ne sont pas... Enfin vous savez...

\- Lorsque l'on fait face à un conflit mettant en danger toute notre race, il n'est plus question d'affiliation ou quoi que se soit d'autre.

Jessica dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison: aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

La jeune vampire se leva promptement et gambada jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte dans le but de régaler sa vision en admirant la Rue Royale baignée par la lumière du soleil couchant, toujours très animée et en chœur avec la musique. Elle était tombée amoureuse de ce lieu, de toute la ville même, peu importe ce qui s'y déroulait.

Elle s'étira langoureusement, un soupir de satisfaction fanant sur ses lèvres rosées. Malgré toutes ces menaces, elle se sentait plus que bien ici.

Alors qu'elle allait regagner son canapé fétiche, un badaud qui sortait d'un pub un peu plus haut dans la rue attira son attention. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi puisque rien chez lui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. C'était un grand monsieur se hâtant de rentrer chez lui avant que la nuit ne tombe totalement.

Le passant en question prit une petite pause sous le lampadaire faisant face à la demeure afin de rajuster sa chaussure puis il se redressa, la lumière tombant sur son visage pâle. C'est alors que Jessica reconnut l'homme dont elle s'était nourrie en compagnie de Caroline durant la petite fête improvisée dans la rue.

L'homme leva son regard sur la façade du bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'il croise celui de Jessica. Contre toute attente, il lui adressa un faible sourire puis reprit sa route l'air de rien. La jeune femme s'empressa de tirer le lourd rideau beige d'un geste un peu trop paniqué avant de regagner le sofa, les genou relevés sous son menton, essayant de se concentrer sur la série et en espérant que Lestat n'ait pas prêté attention à son petit manège. Pourtant l'image de l'inconnu ne la quittait pas.

Bizarrement, elle sentait que le fait qu'il l'ait vu n'était pas intentionnel. Il ne la cherchait pas, en revanche il semblait la connaître. Pourtant, il se tenait devant la maison du grand Lestat de Lioncourt alors qu'elle s'était nourrie de lui.  
Ça ne pouvait décemment pas être anodin!

* * *

 **[Sidney Bechet - Indian Summer]**

Lorsque Klaus rentra chez lui, la nuit était à présent complètement tombée. Une délicieuse odeur de cuisine, chose particulièrement curieuse vu qu'ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour commander chez les plus grands traiteurs, l'accueillit dans le hall. Un petit air de Sidney Bechet s'échappait depuis les portes grandes ouvertes du salon quelque part à gauche de la villa.

La perspective de tomber sur son frère au beau milieu d'un dîner romantique en compagnie de sa dulcinée ne gâcha même pas sa bonne humeur. Tout fier de lui, il traversa le hall éclairé de toute part d'un pas conquérant et pénétra dans le salon en face. Quelle fut sa surprise de découvrir Cassandre et Hayley en tête à tête, calées au fond du grand canapé, une assiette de blanquette à la main, leurs verres posés sur la table basse tandis qu'elles discutaient vivement, le tout ponctué de rires, du faible filet de voix s'échappant de la télévision et les notes de saxophone du grand musicien.

Agréable surprise en vérité.

\- Bonsoir mes princesses! Fit-il d'un ton théâtral avec un grand geste de mains avant de se débarrasser de sa petite veste. J'espère que vous m'avez gardé une assiette.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir? S'étonna Hayley en daignant le regarder, la fourchette en suspension, dodelinant inconsciemment de la tête sur le morceau.

\- Je me sens merveilleusement bien!

\- On voit ça! Que nous vaut ce petit air fier? S'enquit Cassandre après avoir posé son assiette auprès de sa boisson, ses cheveux libres tombant en ondulation jusqu'à sa taille, ses mèches de devant ramener à l'arrière à l'aide de petites pinces noires. C'est de nouveau le grand amour avec Marcel?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça! Je sens que le vent tourne en ma faveur, ça fait du bien de temps à autre, souffla l'hybride en levant les yeux au ciel comme pour le remercier, un large sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'Hayley grimaçait d'incompréhension et que Cassandre soupirait discrètement. Pour fêter ça et me faire pardonner d'avoir détruit ton Van Gogh préféré, je t'ai acheté un petit quelque chose!

\- Et rien pour moi? Ronchonna la louve, l'air pourtant malicieux avant de recommencer à manger comme une morfale. Tu pourrais mieux m'entretenir non?

\- Vivre dans un palace ne te suffit pas très chère? Je vous préviens, je vous donne vos cadeaux seulement si vous m'avez laissé à manger.

\- Il en reste, mais si tu attends à ce qu'on aille te servir, tu rêves. Vas-y toi même! S'exclama joyeusement Cassandre avec un clin d'œil avant de dégager ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Prend pas tout, il faut qu'il en reste pour Elijah.

\- Où est passé le preux chevalier d'ailleurs? S'enquit l'hybride tout en regagnant la cuisine en quête de son dîner, guidé par la délicieuse odeur que cela dégageait. Je pensais qu'il dînait avec toi! Et de quoi parliez vous toutes les deux?

\- Parti mener son enquête en ville , éluda la brune en coupant la télévision. Et on parlait des superbes vêtements qu'on allait pouvoir acheter pour ton bébé. On va se faire une virée shopping.

Il y eut un remue-ménage pas croyable dans la cuisine: le frigo claqua, un tiroir s'ouvrit et se referma et des pas lourds annoncèrent son retour. Sa main droite soutenait son assiette fumante remplie à ras bord tandis qu'il tenait une paire de ciseaux d'argent dans la gauche. Hayley eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son air fulminant et son arme.

\- Interdiction de sortir en ville pour toi, c'est bien compris?!

\- T'es au courant que tu me gardes quasiment prisonnière? Râla la future maman en le fusillant du regard, sur la défensive, les jambes repliées sous elles, mais prête à bondir.

\- Plains-toi, tu as une cage dorée!

\- Klaus, je serai là, elle ne risque pas grand chose... Et ne gâche pas cette soirée. Même pour toi ça se passait bien. C'est tellement rare que tu devrais la savourer, non?

Klaus les dévisagea l'une après l'autre d'un air agacé avant de poser son repas sur la table basse qui était couverte de vaisselles, contourna le canapé et brandit sa paire de ciseaux sous le regard effaré de la louve qui croyait voir la soirée virer au cauchemar. A sa grande surprise, il s'empara délicatement de la crinière de Cassandre, pas inquiétée pour un sous qui se prit à sourire tandis qu'elle lui indiquait la mesure à couper d'un signe de doigts. Bien docile, l'hybride s'exécuta et lui coupa dix bons centimètres avant de laisser sa chevelure lui retomber dans le dos, lui arrivant à présent au niveau de la poitrine.

\- C'est quoi votre délire? Tu as besoin de ses cheveux pour garder ta virilité? S'enquit une Hayley sceptique bien qu'un peu rassurée.

\- Ah si c'était si simple, plaisanta Klaus en laissant tomber la poignée de cheveux à terre, pensant probablement que cela se nettoyait par magie. Décidément , il était de bien bonne humeur pour qu'il laisse passer une telle plaisanterie. Il tapota l'épaule de la brune avant de farfouiller les poches de son pantalon pour en sortir deux écrins de velours écru qu'il posa sur les genoux des deux femmes. Voilà pour vous.

Toutes deux eurent le plaisir de découvrir deux bracelets, identiques en tout point, aux diamants luisants. La louve n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, c'était même un peu trop tape à l'œil pour elle, elle ne savait qu'en faire... Avec un truc pareil au poignet elle pouvait être sûre de ce faire encore plus agresser. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça!

Elle l'accepta néanmoins avec un sourire, émue par ce geste, et le remercia d'une caresse sur la main.

\- Que t'est-t-il vraiment arrivé ce soir? Murmura Cassandre sans même le regarder, trop préoccupée par son bijou qu'elle venait de passer à son poignet gracile, mais toute ouïe. Merci beaucoup, il est magnifique! Même si je te soupçonne fortement de l'avoir volé.

\- Tu me connais si bien! Oh c'est juste que je suis prêt à reprendre ma place de roi! Confia Niklaus avec un sourire de conspirateur, le regard ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées de reconquêtes puis il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa belle-sœur. Je suis tellement de bonne humeur que je danserai presque! Je t'aime Cassandre, tu sais?

Les deux brunes échangèrent un regard soucieux alors que Cassandre se laissait dorloter, guère rassurées par la désinvolture de l'hybride qui se révélait prêt à mettre la ville à feu et à sang pour récupérer son trône alors qu'il avait un enfant à protéger. Curieuse façon de le faire que de comploter au nez des plus grands, mais s'il réussissait, il n'aurait plus le moindre souci à se faire question sécurité.

* * *

Deux journées bien chargées venaient de s'achever pour tous les lycéens de Mystic Falls. A présent, le plus dur était derrière eux, niveau scolarité bien entendu... Puisque Silas était toujours dans le coin et Bonnie avait de nouveau disparu de la circulation. Ça commençait à devenir une vilaine manie chez elle!

Caroline, se sentant seule et un peu déprimée, avait préféré se mettre au lit afin d'être rayonnante pour la remise des diplômes dans deux jours puis pour ses petites vacances à la Nouvelle-Orléans car Eric lui laissait la maison. Avant de pouvoir en profiter, il y avait la pleine lune et les événements que cela impliquait, à savoir le sort pour faire tomber le voile. Honnêtement, elle ne le sentait, mais alors, vraiment pas.

De toute façon, elle ne souhaitait pas rester plus longtemps que son ''devoir'' l'exigeait. Trop de soucis, pas assez d'attention. Dans la mesure où Tyler n'était pas là, rien si ce n'est sa mère, Matt et Bonnie ne la retenait véritablement ici. Sur cette triste réflexion, elle s'endormit, peu sereine.

Elle fut réveillée par le ronronnement d'un moteur de voiture devant sa maison. Complètement dans le coton, elle jeta un coup d'œil courroucé à son radio-réveil qui indiquait 4h07. Avec un faible grognement au vu de sa fatigue, elle quitta son lit afin d'observer la source de son réveil par la fenêtre.

Voir l'impressionnant Eric et sa splendide Jessica sortirent de SA voiture lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. D'en bas, le viking la regarda avec un sourire amusé puis lui fit signe de descendre. Sans se faire prier, elle enfila une courte robe de chambre rose et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée sans se préoccuper du bruit qui pouvait déranger sa mère.

Une fois dehors, elle sauta au cou de Jessica, ne pouvant retenir un cri hystérique qui collait bien à son image d'écervelée, soulagée de retrouver une personne dont elle était si proche sans pourtant véritablement la connaître. La blonde se tourna vers Eric qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste dans sa direction, mais sa froideur naturelle ne la contamina pas. Peu importe son attitude, elle lâcha la rousse et passa ses bras autour du torse ferme du blond.

\- Merci pour la voiture, encore un jour de plus et ma mère allait me tuer! Ça me fait trop plaisir de vous voir tous les deux.

\- Oui oui, pas besoin d'une telle effusion de tendresse, maugréa le viking en la repoussant légèrement tandis que Jessica lui assenait un coup , pas si discret que ça, dans les côtes.

\- Je vous inviterais bien à rentrer, mais seule ma mère peut le faire.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon on ne peut pas rester longtemps.

\- Dommage, mais c'est gentil d'être venus. Ça me remonte le moral.

\- Pas étonnant, la vie à l'air franchement déprimante ici, commenta Eric en balayant son environnement d'un regard morne, avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres qui fit grimacer les deux femmes. C'est bientôt fini, t'en fais pas.

\- Dites, c'est quoi le Talamasca? Demanda soudainement la blonde, une main dans les cheveux.

Les deux vampires louisianais se consultèrent du regard, se demandant s'ils pouvaient lui en parler et surtout, en quels termes. Une fois que le viking eut donné son assentiment d'un mouvement d'épaules, la rousse prit la parole:

\- Le Talamasca est une très vieille organisation qui enquête sur le paranormal en observant constamment tout être surnaturel. Ils ne se mêlent de rien, se contentant d'observer notre évolution à travers le temps et le monde... Sauf quand on s'en prend à ses membres.

\- Alors pourquoi se déchaîneraient-ils sur Marcel et Klaus dans ce cas? D'après ce que tu me dis, ils sont pacifiques.

\- Ils ont menacé les vampires de guerre au moindre nouveau faux pas il y a quelques années car trois de leurs meilleurs membres ont été transformé, expliqua vaguement Eric, estimant que ce n'était pas à lui de relater cela. Cela a enfreint leurs règles.

\- Du coup, un pas de travers et ils nous tombent dessus, ajouta Jessica, le regard perdu dans les fourrés bordant le trottoir, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- On doit y aller, coupa Eric en la traînant par le poignet à sa suite.

\- Attendez! les interrompit la jeune vampire en tendant la main dans leur direction, estimant que c'était le bon moment pour en savoir plus. Eric... Tu as quel âge?

Le grand blond s'arrêta alors qu'il étreignait Jessica, prêt à s'envoler. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, un sourire cajoleur aux lèvres. Il savait parfaitement que sa réponse allait la chambouler et il se délectait d'avance de sa réaction.

Jessica, agacée par son petit suspens, le foudroya du regard et se décala avec une grimace.

\- 1082 ans.

Au début, la blonde hocha la tête tant c'était anodin, mais après quelques minutes, le temps que le chiffre lui parvienne à l'esprit, elle recula la tête de surprise avec de gros yeux avant de faire la moue, se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle ou non.

\- C'est impossible, les Originaux ont plus ou moins mille ans. Klaus lui-même a raconté leur création, le sort de sa mère...C'est...C'est impossible.

\- Qu'en déduis-tu?

\- Il a menti? Ils sont plus âgés que ça et n'est pas au courant ou n'a pas voulu le dire.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il voulu cacher ça? la questionna la rousse, surprise par sa déduction. Crois-moi qu'il ne se priverait pas de parader encore plus s'il était plus âgé!

Caroline baissa la tête quelques instants, les doigts sur les tempes qu'elle massait comme si cela allait l'aider à réfléchir et soudain l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux.

\- Ce ne sont pas les Originaux, cracha-t-elle presque, le visage mué en un masque d'indignation, le souffle court. Ce ne sont pas les plus vieux vampires.

\- Bravo Barbie! La congratula Eric avec un sourire sardonique avant de s'avancer sur le trottoir, nonchalant. Oh, une petite information qui pourra éviter un cataclysme: seul Niklaus sait la vérité. Les autres sont dans l'ignorance complète car nous les avons fuit comme la peste. Donc ils n'ont personne pour leur dire la vérité.

Jessica lui fit une bise que Caroline lui rendit distraitement puis ils disparurent dans les cieux sans demander leur reste, la laissant là toute seule face à cette révélation.

Caroline resta plantée là, bien trop bouleversée pour bouger, mais la colère la faisant trembler. Cette annonce lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe faisant sombrer toutes ses croyances. Tout ce qu'elle avait pris pour acquis sur sa race et sa mythologie n'était qu'un énorme tissu de mensonge. Tout ce qui la qualifiait, elle et ses proches vampires, était faux. Klaus se vantait d'un simulacre dont lui seul avait le secret. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle en déduisait... Si Klaus avait menti sur leur âge, ça devrait probablement être le cas concernant sa puissance ainsi que celle de sa fratrie.

Cela voulait dire que leur branche vampirique n'avait rien avoir avec les autres, ils n'étaient qu'une _souillure_. D'ailleurs, cela se voyait. Tous les autres avaient des pouvoirs époustouflants dont elle n'osait même pas rêver.

La question était de savoir si les ''Originaux'' étaient vraiment issus d'un sort d'immortalité motivé par la jalousie et la fierté. Il se pouvait que l'hybride est aussi menti dessus afin de passer pour un martyr. Ça lui ressemblait bien, tiens! Ou alors le sort était bel et bien réel et la question était alors de savoir si ce sort les départageait réellement des autres buveurs de sang, voir même si ils étaient deux types de créatures de la nuit totalement différents.

La chose certaine , en revanche, c'était que Niklaus était un parjure comme l'avait si justement déclamé Lestat. Après tout, il avait déjà faussé la malédiction de la lune. Il était vraiment prêt à tout pour garder ses petits secrets, se protéger lui, ses faiblesses et son pouvoir de mystificateur. Il avait tout à gagner en se faisant passer pour le plus vieux et le plus puissant d'entre tous.

Autant dire que cette révélation n'aidait pas franchement Caroline à lui faire une place dans son cœur. Il venait de perdre des points. Retour à la case départ.

Quant à la dernière petite information communiquée par Eric, c'était crucial car cela pourrait causer une troisième guerre mondiale menée par une Rebekah furieuse et d'autres de sa trempe. Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire ces temps-ci.

Révoltée et encore plus perdue qu'après son petit séjour à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Caroline rentra enfin chez elle au pas de guerre, ruminant ses pensées.


	9. Chapitre 8

_Voilà_! La période lycée était définitivement close. Dieu soit loué.

Pour parvenir jusque là, la blonde avait enduré trois années plus horrible l'une que l'autre, parsemées de catastrophes naturelles en tout genre - elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'avoir autant de pépins si rapidement à la suite était possible - et d'accidents amoureux. Entre temps, elle avait perdu son humanité, son père, sa meilleure amie et ses deux petits amis. Klaus avait permis à Tyler de rentrer à bercail, mais vu ce que valait la parole de ce charlatan, mieux valait ne pas s'attendre à des miracles. De plus, elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de ce dernier depuis la fameuse autorisation.

Il y avait eu Damon au tout début, suivit de Katherine, puis Klaus et finalement Silas. Tous s'étaient plus ou moins assagis avec le temps, après avoir semé quelques morts sur leur passage bien entendu. Pour clore le tout, Silas avait été battu, du moins c'est ce que tout un chacun croyait. Un beau point final à cette période de malheur. Malgré cela, le bilan n'était vraiment pas reluisant.

Elle était plus qu'heureuse de tourner la page. Elle était libre, _vraiment libre_.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait justement à partir pour la Nouvelle-Orléans puisque Tyler ne donnait pas le moindre signe de vie, ne se donnait même pas la peine de répondre au téléphone, à l'instar de Matt qui avait déjà plié bagages et était parti en vacances en compagnie d'une Rebekah aux anges. Difficile que cette femme là puisse se contenter de si peu, mais pourquoi pas... Après tout, tous les deux le méritaient amplement après tant de galère, certes, mais son quaterback préféré aurait au moins pu lui dire au revoir. Si ça se trouve, si elle décidait de rester définitivement en Louisiane, elle ne le reverrait jamais.  
Damon et Elena faisaient un mauvais remake de Roméo et Juliette et s'étaient enfuis comme des voleurs, convolant en lune de miel sans se préoccuper du reste.

Quant à Bonnie et Stefan, ils avaient tout bonnement disparu, n'étant pas chez eux et ne répondant pas aux appels également. Ça en devenait presque inquiétant et déprimant. Tout le monde semblait avoir déjà mit les voiles sans même une petite pensée pour leur amie si pétillante. Pourtant, elle, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir pour une durée indéterminée sans prévenir ses meilleurs amis. Surtout ce pauvre Stefan qui avait bien besoin de soutient après cette peine de cœur.

De plus elle avait tellement envie de partager ses récentes découvertes, en parler avec eux, même avec Damon pourquoi pas, car ça l'aurait probablement mis dans une rage folle et il aurait fait avancer les choses, mais personne n'était là alors elle devait garder ce secret si pesant.

Caroline partie donc à la recherche de Stefan au beau milieu de la nuit, bien trop tracassée par son mutisme pour finir de faire ses valises dans sa maison déserte et ayant décidé que c'était LA personne à qui en parler.

Après une bonne heure à fouiller les moindres recoins de Mystic Falls en vain, sans oublier le manoir Salvatore tristement vide, elle s'engouffra entre les arbres touffus non loin de là. C'était étrange de ne pas trouver Damon sirotant son énième verre de bourbon face à la cheminée, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Elle se rendit également à l'évidence qu'elle ne retrouverait pas la trace du second frère, seule. Ses dons n'étaient pas suffisant et cela la faisait littéralement criser. Savoir qu'il existait d'autres vampires tellement plus forts, plus fidèles à leurs titres et qu'elle, elle n'était même pas capable de retrouver ses amis, même malgré son ouïe développée, était atroce.

Honteuse, elle fit appel à Eric qui se plia bien gentiment à ses exigences et se mit en route aussitôt. En l'attendant, et sachant tout de même qu'elle était sur la bonne voie grâce à quelques bruits de coups sourds, comme si il se trouvait sous l'eau, elle avança à tatons dans les bois.

L'oreille tendue, une mèche coincée derrière et marchant à petit pas, elle tentait de trouver son chemin dans la pénombre lorsque le grand viking surgit devant elle, sa blondeur le faisant quasiment luire parmi la flore dense et active au beau milieu de la nuit.

\- Quelle est ton urgence? S'enquit Eric en balayant son environnement du regard, dépité, ne comprenant strictement pas ce qu'il venait faire en pleine nature et ne se donnant pas la peine de la saluer.

Il lui adressa un coup de tête inquisiteur, les bras croisés sur son torse puissant recouvert d'un simple t-shirt noir, fatigué d'avance par sa requête. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu expliquer quoique se soit, il perçut des hurlements masculins étouffés loin derrière lui qui lui firent tourner la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore?

La jeune vampire le dévisagea avec de gros yeux, interloquée par son sous-entendu.

\- Je n'ai rien fait! Aide-moi à chercher Stefan au lieu d'insinuer n'importe quoi, imbécile.

\- Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même? S'enquit-il sans même relever la légère insulte, sachant que cette petite pique suffirait.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas! Et puis pourquoi je t'aurais appelé si je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule?

\- Pour me voir tout dégoulinant peut-être? proposa le viking avec un sourire enjôleur qui lui fit rouler des yeux.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il est dans l'eau?

\- Je l'entends taper dans sa boîte noyée comme si il était à côté de moi.

\- T'attends quoi pour y aller alors? S'impatienta Caroline en tapant du pied au sol telle une enfant, s'étant rapidement prise au jeu de la taquinerie, se prenant même à sourire devant cette petite joute verbale. Ne laisse pas un innocent souffrir.

Le vieux vampire lui lança un regard las avant de se mettre en route, d'abord d'une démarche calme afin qu'elle puisse le suivre , puis ensuite à vitesse vampirique, ne souhaitant pas trop faire traîner les choses. Il n'avait pas franchement que ça à faire cette nuit. Caroline n'eut aucun mal à la suivre, merci pour le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Les deux vampires blonds se retrouvèrent sur la berge d'une cuve surplombée d'une imposante chute d'eau qui produisait un vacarme assourdissant pour tout vampire. Les coups de Stefan étaient extrêmement forts, sa respiration saccadée, ses cris étouffés étaient insoutenables tant sa douleur la gagnait: le pauvre était enfermé dans une boîte sous l'eau et, ne pouvant mourir, condamné à se noyer à l'infini sans personne pour l'aider.

Sans le moindre mot, Eric retira sa veste de cuir , son t-shirt simple jusqu'à ce qu'il termine en boxer.

\- Trop cher pour faire une baignade avec, cru-t-il bon d'expliquer.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, excédée par son temps d'action , mais dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son divin postérieur et son dos musclé sur lequel tombaient quelques rayons de lune. Ne lui laissant pas plus le temps de se délecter de la vue, il plongea sans plus de cérémonie.

En moins de deux minutes, elle vit, avant tout, une énorme boîte en fer émerger des flots , s'approchant petit à petit de la berge. Le grand blond apparut à sa suite, l'eau dégoulinant sur son corps tout en muscles. Un véritable délice.  
Plus de gens devraient se noyer en sa présence, pensa-t-elle avant de se pincer mentalement.

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, Caroline bondit vers le coffre et s'attaqua aux chaînes entravant l'ouverture avec virulence, le cœur battant contre sa poitrine. Honnêtement, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver à l'intérieur. Grâce à un coup de main d'Eric qui avait repassé son pantalon, histoire d'avoir bonne contenance face à un inconnu, son meilleur ami fut libéré dans un grincement de porte à glacer le sang. L'eau contenue s'évida en quelques instants permettant à un pauvre Stefan livide de prendre sa première véritable goulée d'air frais. Ses traits étaient terriblement tirés, preuve de sa faim et sa faiblesse pourtant il n'avait dû être enfermé que trois jours puisqu'il était présent lors de la remise des diplômes. Mourir sans arrêt ne devait pas être de tout repos de toute manière. Le supplicié se redressa avec peine, le dos raide, recrachant de l'eau, le souffle court.

Lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre un bon rythme de respiration, Caroline se jeta sur lui afin de l'enlacer étroitement, un soupir fânant sur ses lèvres tant elle était soulagée de le retrouver. Quasiment aussitôt, elle se recula, le tenant par les épaules:

\- C'est quoi ce délire?! S'écria presque Caroline en le dévisageant avec attention, tentant de repérer la moindre petite blessure, mais rien. Il s'est passé quoi?

\- Arrête de le harceler, il a besoin de sang, la coupa Eric avant de se déchirer le poignet de ses crocs sous l'air effaré de la blonde qui ne lâchait pas Stefan, redressant aussitôt la tête à l'odeur du nectar salvateur. Le viking s'agenouilla et lui plaqua son poignet en sang contre les lèvres sans donner d'explication. Ne fais pas cette tête d'ahurie. Tu n'as jamais vu de vampires se nourrir l'un de l'autre?

Caroline fit ''non'' de la tête en observant la scène, choquée à la fois car elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible, mais aussi dérangeant que cela puisse être, cela avait un petit côté érotique. Elle serait presque jalouse malgré sa position désespérée.

Stefan , agrippé aux épaules du blond comme à une bouée, s'abreuvait avec bruit car véritablement assoiffé puis Eric arrêta ce petit manège au bout de quelques minutes, estimant probablement que cela suffisait. Le noyé avait reprit toutes ses couleurs sur le coup et observait son environnement avec stupéfaction comme si il redécouvrait la nature et tous ses éléments dans les moindres détails. Le bruissement du vent sur les feuilles lui donnait l'impression d'écouter un concerto.

\- Cet étonnement est normal, mon sang va affiner tes sens et il va te rendre plus puissant...Et te donner quelques rêves perturbants où je me trouve, expliqua Eric avec un sourire en coin qui cachait la vérité avant d'enfiler son haut puis sa veste, prêt à repartir.

\- Comment ça des ''rêves perturbants''?S'inquiéta Caroline qui aidait un Stefan hagard à se remettre sur ses pieds, le nez en l'air, captivé par le balançis des banches qui lui rappelaient des bras en mouvement, tout en fixant le viking qui ajustait ses manches. Ça va Stef'?

\- Des rêves érotiques.

\- Je vais... Parfaitement bien, s'ébahit le concerné en tournant sur lui-même, les yeux aux ciels, les bras tendus, afin de mieux apprécier la caresse du vent et l'air frais qui l'enveloppait comme un manteau.

\- Bon, je t'amène en lieu sûr et je vous laisse vous débrouiller, marmonna Eric en le regardant faire sans grande surprise, alors que la blonde le dévisageait avec une moue d'incompréhension. Tu admireras les hirondelles et les feuilles plus tard parce que là j'ai autre chose à faire...

Sans prévenir, le grand blond le prit dans ses bras, lui indiqua de bien s'accrocher . Une fois la consigne appliquée, Caroline les regarda avec effarement avant d'exploser littéralement de rire. La soirée avait commencé en grande panique pour se transformer en mission sauvetage et terminer en scène de câlin ridicule entre deux hommes costauds.

C'est donc une Caroline écroulée de rire qu'ils laissèrent sur terre, Eric appréciant grandement d'avoir une personne calme durant son premier vol, son cobaye étant trop absorbé par le peu d'étoiles visibles, s'extasiant comme un enfant.

* * *

Caroline venait de faire visiter la demeure d'Eric et Pam à un Stefan admiratif et silencieux , le tenant par la main par désir de lui assurer son soutient, le parquet craquant agréablement sous leurs pas. Bien entendu, avant cela et une fois ayant repris ses esprits, il avait pris le temps de lui raconter la vérité sur Silas. Toute la vérité. Et c'était bien pire que ce qu'ils n'avaient imaginé. Cet homme, ce monstre qui s'avérait avoir pour véritable apparence celle du jeune Salvatore, était plus coriace que prévu... Mais ce n'était pas leur problème actuel. Caroline aurait mit sa main au feu que ce malade allait rester à Mystic Falls, tout ceux qui y venaient y restaient en règle général. Pourtant ,elle avait bien du mal à comprendre ce que les gens trouvaient à la ville: on s'y ennuyait de pied ferme si la mort ne venait pas frapper à la porte.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils avaiens tous les deux bien besoin de se changer les idées. Surtout ce pauvre Stefan qui, en plus d'avoir fais les frais de son double, venait de voir la femme de sa vie partir avec son frère. Pourtant il allait falloir qu'elle lui annonce la vérité sur les vampires et cela allait être un nouveau choc et pas des moindres... Elle estima donc bon de lui asséner le coup final un peu plus tard, une fois sûre qu'il serait en état d'encaisser la nouvelle.

 **[Julian Perretta - Wonder Why]**

Ils avaient donc prit place dans le salon afin de discuter de la meilleure chose à faire quant à Silas tandis que la rayonnante Jessica venait de rentrer de ses courses. Elle avait lancé un peu de musique pour réchauffer l'ambiance, mais elle n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez, trop occupée à faire un peu de rangement.  
Ils avaient opté pour le plus simple soit ne rien faire pour l'instant, mais ils préviendraient les autres du danger après une bonne nuit de repos.

C'est sur cette sage décision qu'une Jessica pieds nus surgit dans la pièce vivement éclairée en se dandinant, sa robe bleue nuit évasée suivant ses mouvements, une bouteille de Tru Blood à la main.

\- Coucou Caroline! Pépia Jessica en se jetant quasiment sur elle dans le canapé, lui claquant une bise sonore sur chaque joue avant de se tourner vers Stefan à qui elle fit de même, se moquant bien de l'ensevelir sous sa chevelure et lui présenter son décolleté juste sous le nez. C'est pour toi Stefan! Pour rassasier ta faim... Et je suis Jessica!

\- Enchanté! Je suis … Stefan, répéta-t-il d'une voix hagarde, les yeux bien en face de cette vue gênante, mais bien contre son gré. Il toussota avant de se concentrer sur son visage qui l'aspira tout autant. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu quasiment liquide sublime et ses lèvres si roses. Et cette chevelure! Vous ressemblez à une... Sirène. Je peux toucher vos cheveux?

\- Oh Stefan , tu es bien en forme pour quelqu'un qu'on vient de repêcher dans un lac, fit remarquer la blonde en lui envoyant un gentil coup dans les côtes, devinant que le miracle du sang d'Eric avait déjà opéré. Bois ça, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi.

\- Oui oui, vas-y, répondit l'autre vampire en penchant gracieusement la tête sur le côté, sa chevelure tombant devant le visage de Stefan qui semblait subjugué. Il passa lentement ses doigts dedans avec un émerveillement qui fit grimacer Caroline. C'est l'effet du sang Care, ne t'en fais pas. Tout le fascine. Bon mon chou, tu dois boire ça et après tu vas au lit, ok?

\- On dirait surtout qu'il est défoncé, marmonna la blonde en contemplant son meilleur ami porter une mèche à son nez afin d'humer son doux parfum de vanille qui semblait être le plus beaux trésor du monde. Après un haussement de sourcil , elle s'empara de la bouteille de sang synthétique qu'elle décapsula sans difficulté et la fourra dans la main libre d'un Stefan métamorphosé. Bois ça don Juan!

\- Merci Care, fit-il d'un ton traînant en lui offrant un large sourire. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui découvrait un parc d'attraction pour la première fois, c'était à la fois attendrissant de le voir ainsi, mais quelque peu inquiétant aussi. Jessica, vous êtes magnifique.

Jessica le remercia une nouvelle bise puis il s'empressa de boire le liquide sans grande réserve, assoiffé... Avant de recracher le tout sur le tapis persan rouge sombre sous leurs pieds.

\- Oui c'est dégueulasse, mais force-toi un peu , tu en as besoin, l'encouragea Caroline tout en pensant que Pam les tuerait en voyant la tâche sur son tapis.

Étrangement bien docile, il obéit sans un mot et but le tout d'une traite malgré l'atroce goût métallique, sans même se demander d'où sortait une telle invention, il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal ce soir. Le Stefan rationnel qui refairait son apparition demain se poserait la question le moment venu. Il posa la bouteille vide sur la table basse et monta à l'étage sans demander son reste , pour s'écrouler sur le lit rose de Pam où il s'endormit immédiatement, assommé par ce trop plein de sang et cette terrible épreuve dont il avait même oublié l'existence pour le moment.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les deux jeunes vampires riaient à gorge déployée de son attitude inattendue, mais Caroline reprit vite son sérieux, très intriguée par toutes les caractéristiques des ''autres'' qu'elle découvrait chaque jour.

\- Dis Jess', avec ce que j'ai appris récemment et ce que j'ai vu, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je ne vous ai jamais vu au soleil, vous, les autres...

\- Nous ne pouvons pas , tout simplement. C'est pour ça que je dors la journée et que tu as vu ma peau brûlée l'autre matin.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas de quoi vous défendre contre la lumière du soleil? Pas de bijoux?

\- Ça ne marche pas sur nous, ce serait trop facile. C'est une création magique qui ne fonctionne que pour les créatures issues du même ''récipient'', expliqua Jessica d'un ton très posé, enfoncée le plus possible dans le fond du sofa, un gros coussin de velours serré contre sa poitrine. Voyant que son amie gardait le silence, perplexe, elle reprit: Nous avons tout essayé, mais rien n'y fait. Nous sommes condamnés à errer la nuit. Sauf une chose...

\- Quoi?

\- Le sang de fée.

Caroline fit la moue, stupéfaite, avant d'exploser rire, persuadée qu'elle se moquait d'elle. Du sang de fée et puis quoi encore. Voyant la mine imperturbable de son amie, elle retrouva son calme au bout de quelques secondes de fou rire.

\- Des fées! C'est pire que ce que je pensais... Il y a des lutins aussi?

\- Non, ils n'appartiennent qu'aux contes, éluda Jessica avec un sourire indulgent, très sincère, bien que sa réponse avait un brin d'ironie puisque la majorité des races de sa connaissance appartenaient aux contes également. Écoute, il y a beaucoup de chose sur nous que tu ne sais pas, notamment notre genèse, tout comme ton ami Stefan qui mérite de savoir... Alors demain soir, nous irons rendre visite à Lestat et il vous expliquera tout. C'est le mieux placé pour ça.

Caroline acquiesça d'un signe de tête évasif, encore une fois perdue dans ses pensées. Cela commençait à faire vraiment beaucoup à encaisser de ce côté là, d'autant plus qu'il y avait Stefan à prendre en charge à présent.  
Ces vacances en Louisiane ne seraient peut être pas si reposantes tout compte fait.

* * *

 **[Sonata Arctica - The Truth is Out There]**

Davina avait le regard perdu dans le ciel chargé de nuage gonflés qui annonçaient une pluie sans précédent. Les étoiles n'étaient même pas visibles et il n'y avait pas un chat dehors, il faisait nettement trop chaud pour cela, pourtant la rue était vivement éclairée. Le silence pesait dans la vaste grenier qui lui servait de chambre, lui rappelant encore plus ce qu'elle avait perdu et elle restait à sa fenêtre, nostalgique du passé. L'orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater, mais elle n'avait pas peur... Au contraire, cela l'apaisait, lui donnait la sensation d'être moins seule tout là haut. C'était bien la seule compagnie qu'elle avait à part lorsque Marcel daignait lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie tout les 36 du mois.

Avec un léger soupir de déception, elle quitta cette fenêtre sur la liberté d'un pas las , les mains croisées sur sa robe blanche. Même les vêtements que son geôlier lui offrait lui rappelait son statut: l'innocence, l'abandon. Puisqu'elle était enfermée dans ce fichu grenier depuis maintenant six mois, elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de découvrir les plaisirs des jeunes filles de son âge: faire le mur pour sortir avec ses amies, le premier baiser avec un garçon faisant battre son cœur, aller en cours tout bêtement. C'était comme si sa vie s'était arrêtée à l'instant où elle devenue si forte.

La gorge nouée, la jeune fille alla se coucher sur son lit moelleux, se berçant elle-même en chantant un morceau entendu chez sa mère durant des années, elle pauvre petite fille abandonnée soit-disant pour la protéger des autres, parce qu'elle était extraordinaire.

Alors que le sommeil la gagnait, de légers coups à la porte la tirèrent de sa torpeur. Quelqu'un avait-il donc finalement entendu sa prière? Allait-on la sortir de là et lui rendre une vie normale?

Toute excitée, elle bondit sur ses pieds, s'extirpant de la chaleur de son édredon, et traversa l'espace jusqu'à la porte en quelques foulées et sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, elle ouvrit la porte avec un large sourire. Devant elle se tenait un grand homme aux cheveux châtains clairs avec une barbe de trois jours assortie, plutôt fin et dont les yeux gris la contemplait sans la moindre surprise. Il savait qui lui ouvrirait, cela ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette homme de sa vie, au contraire de Caroline et Jessica puisque c'était leur victime, mais elle n'aurait pas pu le savoir puisqu'elles ne se connaissaient pas le moins du monde.

\- Bonsoir Davina, fit-il avec un sourire poli, les mains croisées devant lui. Le costume en plus, il avait tout l'air d'un véritable gentleman, mais elle n'avait guère confiance. Puis-je entrer?

\- Non, trancha-t-elle prête à refermer la porte, pas dupe malgré son jeune âge.

\- Davina, je ne vous veux aucun mal, bien au contraire, assura l' homme en arrêtant son geste d'un vif mouvement de bras, pourtant dénué de toute méchanceté. J'ai besoin de vous, nous avons besoin de vous et votre incroyable pouvoir.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère?! Vous sortez de nul part, vous me connaissez je ne sais comment et me réclamez pour vous aider! Qui êtes-vous?

\- Vous savez qui je suis.

L'homme se permit alors d'entrer, un sourire charmant accroché aux lèvres alors que Davina reculait, soufflée par son audace. Au moins, ce n'était pas un vampire puisque son antre était protégée comme un temple, mais même sans cela, il lui faisait peur. Cet homme sortait d'on ne sait où, avait trouvé sa cachette et réclamait son aide pour Dieu sait quoi.

\- Que me voulez-vous?! Demanda la jeune fille toujours en reculant tandis que les bougies sur les chandeliers s'allumaient brusquement. Ce n'était que son pouvoir qui commençait à poindre le bout de son nez. Vous entrez chez moi sans permission... Pourquoi?

\- Nous avons besoin de vous. Vous pouvez nous aider à empêcher ce conflit Davina, vous êtes si forte! Je vous en prie, venez avec moi.

\- Vous êtes complètement dingue! Et de quel conflit parlez-vous?!

\- Je ne me moque pas de vous, vous pouvez nous sauver. Partez avec moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Partir avec un inconnu en pleine nuit et puis quoi encore... Sortez! Cria la brune qui commençait à perdre patience et par conséquent le contrôle sur son pouvoir qui la faisait trembler de la tête au pied ainsi que les vitres des quelques fenêtres. Voyant qu'il ne bronchait pas, elle continua: Sortez de chez moi avant que le toit ne vous tombe sur les épaules. Vous allez regretter d'être venu jusque là. S-O-R-T-E-Z!

L'inconnu allait reprendre la parole lorsque les vitres explosèrent , laissant la brise montante s'engouffrer dans la pièce et balayer les flammes des chandeliers, la robe de la jeune sorcière battant contre ses jambes, sa chevelure dansant devant son visage. Le courant de pouvoir défit entièrement le lit, envoyant valser couvertures et draps contre les murs, allant les rejoindre les peintures de la jeune fille. Comme si il avait également de la force, l'homme se retrouva expulsé par la porte d'entrée qui claqua derrière sans la moindre cérémonie. Même après cela, la tornade continua à ravager la pièce, arrachant le papier peint miteux , décrochant la moustiquaire de son lit qui passa par la fenêtre. Les pieds du bureau craquèrent, le meuble s'affaissant dans un vacarme effroyable alors que les lattes grinçaient, menaçant de s'envoler et une des poutres céda littéralement, une portion du toit s'effondra alors creusant un énorme trou dans le plancher.

La sorcière tomba à genoux parmi les débris avec un cri pitoyable de désespoir, épuisée par la manifestation impromptue de son pouvoir alors que derrière elle, le tonnerre éclatait comme provoqué par ce déferlement de puissance. Elle était terrorisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, non pas par son pouvoir, au contraire puisqu'il lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie, mais la présence de cet homme chez elle, qui semblait bien la connaître en tant que sorcière et qui surtout avait réussi à la trouver malgré tout le secret autour de ce lieu, était des plus inquiétantes. Elle aurait crût se réjouir de se savoir connue de quelqu'un , mais les paroles de cet homme n'avait rien pour la rassurer.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait de qui il parlait dans le fond, mais elle avait du mal à comprendre en quoi elle pouvait les aider, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance d'un quelconque conflit hormis celui de Marcel contre les sorcières et les Originaux bien entendu , mais cela n'irait pas si loin, elle en était persuadée.

Inquiète, elle se redressa faiblement et comprit aussitôt qu'elle était à présent à découvert. Les vitres ne la séparaient plus de l'extérieur et quelqu'un l'avait trouvé. Le grenier plongé dans les ténèbres, semblable à un champ de bataille à présent , mais à la lumière des paroles de l'homme, n'avait plus rien de son agréable ''refuge'' d'antan. Oserait-elle en profiter pour s'enfuir et faire passer son absence pour un enlèvement? Cela concorderait avec les vitres brisées après tout et Marcel accordait tellement de valeur à son pouvoir qu'il n'oserait jamais imaginer qu'elle soit tout simplement partie. Non, il serait plus clair pour lui que quelqu'un ai voulu lui soutirer sa précieuse arme.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle s'activa subitement et se précipita vers son armoire. Elle jeta plusieurs robes pêle-mêle sur le tapis derrière elle sans même regarder sa sélection avant de farfouiller à la recherche d'un sac pour caser le peu de ses biens qu'elle emporterait.

Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, la paralysant sur place. Elle osa tourner la tête pour voir un Marcel dubitatif face à cette pagaille sans nom... Et elle pleura de soulagement. Un visage familier, si doux, enfin! L'idée de fuite avait aussitôt quitté son esprit.

L'adolescente se jeta au cou du vampire métisse qui la rassura du mieux qu'il pouvait en lui flattant le dos et les cheveux.

\- Tu vas venir chez moi et te reposer ma princesse , tu m'expliqueras cela après, assura Marcel en la serrant plus fort contre lui, inquiet à l'idée de ce qui avait pu se dérouler ici et ce qui aurait pu arriver à sa petite Davina qui s'agrippait désespérément à lui. Ça va aller, je te le promets.

* * *

 **[Ramin Djawadi - Chaos is a Ladder]**

Cassandre était assise à sa coiffeuse dont le plateau était recouvert de produits de beauté en tout genre, en passant des flacons de parfums aux crèmes pour le visage jusqu'à une multitude de fards à paupières, rouges à lèvres et autres, le tout donnant un effet de patchwork très coloré qui n'était pas sans rappelé les biens des starlettes des films des années 20. Malgré son déshabillé rouge et Elijah se tenant derrière elle à peigner sa crinière lui tombant de nouveau à la taille en légères boucles, cette impression de sérénité ne l'atteignait pas. Elle était très loin de cette ambiance apaisante.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la tempête qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur, d'énormes gouttes de pluie s'écrasant sur les vitres et le tonnerre roulant au loin, faisant parfois trembler la maison sur ses ses fondations, ou la quasi pénombre dans laquelle était plongée leur chambre. Seule une lampe de chevet illuminait le lit derrière eux, formant un îlot de lumière, comme un phare qui semblait leur indiquer où ils devaient se rendre afin d'être en sécurité.

Ses yeux jusqu'à présent clos se rouvrirent brusquement, dévoilant ses iris, habituellement grises, d'une teinte ambrée effrayante qui lui donnait l'air aveugle. Cassandre battit quelques secondes des paupières et fixa son reflet dans le miroir afin de s'assurer que ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte naturelle. Voyant que sa dulcinée était revenue à elle, son compagnon lui caressa tendrement l'épaule et baisa le dessus de son crâne sans cesser son brossage, inquiété par son froncement de sourcil.  
La brune se sentait de nouveau bien, ici , au chaud, contre lui , loin de ce désastre, mais sa respiration saccadée indiquait ce qu'elle venait de vivre ailleurs. Davina, la petite sorcière si innocente, était d'une puissance inouïe, effrayante même, d'autant plus que cela se révélerait fatal dans un futur très proche.

Dans le miroir, le regard de son cher et tendre croisa le sien et il sut que cela allait être beaucoup plus dur qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé au début et cela sans même connaître tout les pions en jeu et toutes les cartes en possession de ceux déjà révélés.

Exténuée, Cassandre se releva lentement, mais avec grâce, et s'appuya négligemment contre son pilier afin de reprendre de l'énergie, les paupières closes. Elle s'écarta alors et regagna l'imposant d'un pas machinal, se coucha sous les draps et fixa le déluge par la fenêtre de ses yeux écarquillés, son cœur battant la chamade, tandis qu'Elijah la rejoignait en silence et passait un bras autour de sa taille, trop démuni pour agir en conséquence.


	10. Chapitre 9

Le soleil était levé depuis une bonne heure, et dardait déjà ses rayons chaleureux, perçant tant bien que mal l'épaisse voûte formée par les cyprès, sur le porche de la maisonnée où Caroline émergeait d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle était installée dans dans le siège en osier faisant face à l'allée bordée par la pelouse verdoyante et quelques azalées. Un bol de café sur les genoux, elle contemplait la verdure sans réellement la voir, laissait l'odeur des magnolias la titiller sans vraiment l'apprécier, perdue dans ses pensées suite aux événements de la veille. Il ne suffisait pas que Klaus et Marcel se fassent la guerre comme deux gosses, qu'une légende de leur propre mythologie s'annonce au grand jour avec de biens mauvaises nouvelles, il fallait qu'en plus Silas se révèle plus coriace que prévu. Le fait qu'Elena et Damon soient partis se compter fleurette dans leur coin, ne représentait soudainement plus grand chose à ses yeux. Sans nul doute qu'il en serait de même pour Stefan dès lors qu'il saurait la vérité.

Alors pour l'instant, elle profitait de cet instant paisible, seule selon son bon désir – pour une fois – assise sur le porche, perdue dans la contemplation du jardin. Vu comme cela, ça avait un côté dame âgée, mais qu'importe, elle se doutait que les choses tourneraient bien vite au vinaigre et cela lui vaudrait une bien désagréable compagnie. Le seul problème dont elle souhaitait s'occuper pour le moment était les placards vides! Certes, les propriétaires étaient des vampires n'ayant pas le moindre besoin de se sustenter ''normalement'' pour vivre, mais en ce qui la concernait, elle ne pouvait décemment pas tenir sans lait, bonbons, chips et autres cochonneries du genre.

La blonde porta le bol à ses lèvres, les volutes de fumée titillant agréablement ses narines, tandis que des bruits de pas incertains dans l'escalier et des grognements la prévinrent de l'arrivée du dernier pensionnaire qui semblait avoir des difficulté à se remettre de l'effet du sang de vampire. Son entrée fut précédée d'un claquement de la porte d'entrée et d'une nouvelle volée de jurons, le pauvre étant aveuglé par la forte lumière naturelle. Elle esquissa un sourire alors qu'il prit place à ses côtés , les paupières étroitement closes.

Après quelques minutes pour s'accommoder à l'environnement extérieur, les cheveux balayés par une une légère brise, il tourna un visage défait vers Caroline qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- Tu as fait de beaux rêves? S'enquit la jeune femme avec un regard mutin, sentant un fou rire poindre le bout de son nez, reposant le bol sur l'accoudoir.

\- Je couchais avec cette espèce de Superman blond, tu sais ce type bizarre qui m'a sauvé, finit-il par répondre , les sourcil froncés et le regard fuyant, un peu troublé par le réalisme de ce dernier et surtout d'en faire part si naturellement à sa meilleure amie. Sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Oh mon Dieu, veinard! S'exclama la blonde en lui assénant un gentil coup sur le bras puis elle reprit une gorgée de son breuvage chaud avant de continuer dès qu'elle fut remise de cette nouvelle vague de rire. Tu as aimé ça?

\- Pas autant que l'effet de son sang et les cheveux de Jessica ... Oui, je m'en souviens, ne me regarde pas avec cet air là! Fais pas l'innocente.

\- Oh, c'est juste que je pensais que ça te ferait l'effet d'une gueule de bois le lendemain. Comme ça j'aurais pu te raconter ton tour au pays des sirènes hier soir et voir ta réaction... Tant pis!

Elle haussa les épaules avec une fausse mine contrite avant de s'attaquer à la fin de son café tandis que le rescapé s'abîmait dans ses pensées secrètes, le pli sur son front prouvant que son esprit tournait à plein gaz.

\- Je croyais que le sang de vampire ne pouvait guérir que les humains. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé sur Lexie ou même Damon pourtant...

Un soupir effleura les lèvres rosées de Caroline alors qu'elle baissait les paupières quelques instants: voilà, il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat! N'aurait-il pas pu attendre le déjeuner? Ou au moins qu'elle soit complètement réveillée avant de partir à l'attaque? Mais le pauvre ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cela, derrière la porte , la véritable porte, qu'on leur avait caché durant des siècles et des siècles au nom du règne d'un hybride mégalomane.

\- Stef, il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur les vampires..., déclara Caroline dans un murmure, n'osant pas le regarder, les doigts serrés autour de son bol vide à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que Klaus peut nous cacher de plus.

\- La vérité.

\- Décidément, c'est une maladie chez lui..., marmonna-t-il en regardant son amie à la dérobée: il voyait son regard fuyant, ses jambes repliées sous elle: elle n'était pas prête à lui dire maintenant. Il sentait que c'était un secret qui lui rongeait le cœur, l'esprit. La malédiction de la lune et puis maintenant cette autre chose...

\- Quand Jessica sera réveillée, nous irons chez Lestat. Il t'expliquera tout et plus encore. Moi, je n'ai aucun droit de le révéler. Je ne fais pas partie de la vérité.

Sur ce, un silence glacial s'abattit sur le duo, chacun au regard détourné. Caroline avait à présent l'air maussade: son meilleur ami venait littéralement de lui gâcher la matinée.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute même, bien entendu. Lui n'y était pour rien... Mais repenser aux mensonges éhontés de ce maudit Klaus Mikaelson, lui qui se permettait de se pavaner et de se reposer sur des lauriers ne lui revenant même pas de droit. La punition que les véritables vampires infligeaient à leur semblable pour une trahison lui était inconnue, quant à elle, elle avait envie de l'humilier, le traîner plus bas que terre? bien qu'il y soit déjà en vérité. Elle se sentait ainsi depuis les petites devinettes d'Eric.  
Pour la première fois, elle expérimentait véritablement la haine car cet être abjecte ne s'était pas contenté de mentir pour se hisser au rang de roi. Oh non. Il avait aussi menti à toute sa maudite lignée, sa propre fratrie, leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient les grands vampires de légende, de ce qui terrorisent les enfants la nuit.

Stefan de son côté, cogitait. Ce que venait de lui dire Caroline s'imprimait dans tout son être. Klaus cachait la vérité. Dans le fond, il s'en doutait: mentir comme un chef était la plus grande qualité de ce fou.  
Pourtant, il aurait aimé en rester là. Savoir qu'ils étaient simplement issus d'une famille de dégénérés en proie à la plus obscure des magie. La vengeance, puisque c'était bien là le motif de la transformation, était compréhensible. Cela le réconfortait car , en un sens, c'était à la limite du rationnel, ce n'était pas si effrayant. En revanche, il craignait que l'histoire derrière tout ça ne soit encore plus sombre que la plus longue nuit d'hiver ou aucune étoile ne venait rassurer les insomniaques en quête de réponses.

D'un mouvement de tête, ses boucles d'or dansant autour de son visage pâle, Caroline chassa ces sombres pensées. Il n'était pas encore l'heure d'entendre de nouveau la vérité, elle avait le temps de se détendre encore un peu avant d'entendre, elle l'espérait, le véritable mythe des vampires.

\- Y a rien à bouffer dans cette maison, je n'ai même pas pu prendre un café correct. Sans sucre, tu te rends compte! On va aller faire des courses pour se préparer de bons petits plats, ça nous fera du bien!

\- J'ai envie de poulet... Le sang de vampire creuse l'estomac! S'exclama-t-il soudainement bien guilleret, à présent sur ses pieds. Il s'étira langoureusement, les rayons de soleil venant chatouiller son visage. Nos hôtes ne mangent pas?

\- Tu te doutes bien que non! Laisse moi juste prendre ma douche, me faire présentable et tout ça. Même si on ne connait personne ici et que les gens sont charmants, je ne tiens pas à ressembler à un épouvantail.

Stefan acquiesça d'un signe de tête amusé tandis qu'elle gambadait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, le plancher craquant presque mélodieusement sous ses pas légers. Elle y marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de lui jeter un regard navré par dessus son épaule et lui dire:

\- Il faudrait dire à ton frère que tu es là. Que tout va bien.

\- Pourquoi? Je pense qu'il s'en moque éperdument. Pas la peine de gâcher son aventure avec Elena avec cette histoire de noyade et de Silas.

Se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'elle venait de commettre en amenant Damon sur le tapis, elle tourna le talon et alla l'enlacer le plus étroitement possible. Finalement elle préférait encore le plonger dans l'incertitude avec ces histoires de légendes, au moins il n'aurait pas l'air si déprimé rien que d'y penser.

\- N'y pense pas. Tu es à l'abri de tout ici! Tu vas voir, c'est magique, le rassura-t-elle en lui frottant délicatement le dos avant de s'en retourner à ses occupations sans demander son reste, le laissant là, immobile sur le porche, ne sachant comment réagir

* * *

La journée avait défilé le plus paisiblement du monde, bien qu'un peu trop lentement au goût de Caroline qui avait littéralement eut l'impression de fondre sous le soleil qui s'était fait de plus en plus imposant malgré le toit de feuilles. De plus, l'angoisse de la discussion avec Lestat commençait à poindre le bout de son nez tandis qu'elle était rentrée faire le dîner - le fameux poulet basquaise au riz – laissant Stefan lézarder sur une chaise longue à l'arrière, estimant qu'il valait mieux le laisser reprendre du poil de la bête avant le moment fatidique.

Le duo de Mystic Falls avaient mangé à la table de la terrasse, la brise accompagnant la tombée du jour leur caressant la peau encore luisante de chaleur, en se planifiant quelques visites du Vieux Carré car autant en profiter plutôt que de faire les casaniers et ne se contenter que du vaste jardin fleuri d'Eric. Qui l'aurait cru , d'ailleurs?

Jessica les avait rejoint peu après, déjà toute pomponnée , les cheveux tressés en épi et vêtu de rose. Stefan s'était bien entendu excusé de sa conduite de la veille, ce à quoi elle s'était contentée de répondre par un rire et une bise qui l'avait laissé pantois, bras ballants sur la terrasse tandis qu'elle repartait pour enfiler ses ballerines, plus sobre que d'accoutumée, prête à partir.

Les rues du Vieux Carré regorgeaient de badauds malgré la soirée bien entamée et une température qui peinait à tomber sous les 30° malgré la brise. Le trio ne s'attarda pas à danser avec les passants malgré les invitations, à prendre un verre de Chartreuse à même le trottoir, non il fila droit rue Royale, slalomant avec grâce parmi les gens excités, éméchés, bruyants. Lors qu'ils arrivèrent, le portail en fer forgé était déjà ouvert et alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'allée sans mots dirent, l'appréhension se faisant trop écrasante, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit grand devant eux, laissant sortir une jeune femme de taille moyenne, qui aurait semblé somme toute banale dans son petit short en jean et son caraco rose si elle ne portait sa crinière brune jusqu'au creux des reins.

'' _Ça doit être un supplice à porter par une telle chaleur_ '' ne put s'empêcher de penser Caroline tandis que l'inconnue les saluaient de sa voix grave, ses yeux gris brillant pourtant d'un éclat enjoué , un agréable sourire accroché à ses lèvres peintes en rose clair avant qu'elle ne sorte et se perde dans la foule un peu plus loin, seul le claquement de ses talons indiquant encore qu'elle était dans le coin.

Lestat ne vint bien entendu pas les accueillir. Ils le trouvèrent attablé dans la coquette salle à manger de la demeure, figé tel une statue, la sensation d'autant plus renforcée par sa peau si pâle, cireuse, le regard perdu sur la cheminée face à lui. On ne l'entendait même pas respirer. Le cœur de Caroline se serra dans sa poitrine et elle eut un faible mouvement de recul à cette vue alors qu'il n'avait pas encore esquissé le moindre geste. C'est qu'il faisait peur dans cette posture, l'animal!

Stefan, ne sachant strictement pas à qui il avait affaire, bien qu'il ai lu Entretien avec un Vampire comme se le devait chaque véritable créature de la nuit et qu'il se doutait que cet homme là n'était pas n'importe qui, s'apprêta à aller de l'avant pour le saluer avant qu'il ne sente l'angoisse de sa meilleure amie. En revanche, Jessica, qui commençait à bien s'entendre avec le maître des lieux, prit la parole:

\- Stefan, voici Lestat de Lioncourt, fit la rousse sans donner plus de précision, ce qui sembla tirer le concerné de ses rêveries. Il se redressa vivement comme si il sortait d'une bonne sieste et accueillit Jessica dans ses bras, venue lui planter un baiser sur chaque joue. On est là pour que tu leur expliques la vérité. La mythologie.

Stefan s'abstint de tout commentaire , mais il avait bien faillit laisser échapper un ''On la connait déjà'' avant de se souvenir de la révélation matinale.

\- Oh Caroline ma chérie, bonsoir, fit un Lestat soudainement rayonnant. Il lui fit un baise main tandis que la blonde le fixait les sourcils froncés comme si il allait lui transmettre la peste. Décidément, elle était toujours aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence! Vous devez être Stefan Salvatore, enchanté jeune homme!

Pas de bise, d'accolade ou de serrage de main. Rien. De plus, le ''jeune homme'' était pour le moins gênant puisqu'il n'avait plus rien d'un jeune homme fringant depuis un bon siècle... Intérieurement bien entendu. Lestat n'avait même pas plus de 100 ans que lui, mais les légendes sur ses pouvoirs et ses histoires rocambolesques intimaient aussitôt une certaine révérence à son égard.

Le fameux prince garnement leur indiqua de prendre place autour de la table ovale sur laquelle trônait un vase garnit de pivoines. A l'opposé de la table, au plus près de la cheminée éteinte par cette chaleur et sans la moindre trace de suie, se trouvait une coupelle et une tasse de porcelaine chinoise vide, bien qu'encore fumante. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela curieux.  
Le vampire blond s'éclipsa quelques instants et revint avec deux flûtes de cristal et une bouteille pleine à ras bord de bourbon Henry McKenna. Il était peut être distingué, mais il n'avait pas le moindre sens du détail: quelle idée de boire du bourbon dans des flûtes!

Quoiqu'il en soit, il posa les verres devant Caroline et Stefan, les seuls à pouvoir boire puis alla allumer l'imposant chandelier trônant au centre de la pièce. Il finit par prendre place auprès de la rousse qui avait pris ses aises, les jambes croisées sur sa chaise rembourrée.

 **[Future World Music - The Divine Truth]**

\- Mon cher Stefan, il faut que vous sachiez que le louveteau Mikaelson et sa famille de fous ne sont pas à l'origine des vrais vampires.

Voilà, c'était dit.

\- Ils ont bel et bien crée une branche grâce à la sorcellerie en l'an 1011 par pur esprit de vengeance, mais malgré ce que ce mégalomane a raconter à qui voulait bien l'entendre, ils n'étaient pas les premiers. Loin de là. Ce ne sont que des gamins capricieux par rapport à nos Enfants des millénaires.

\- Quelle surprise..., marmonna le jeune Salvatore, les mains serrées autour de son verre qui menaçait d'éclater en morceaux, sentant la vague de la trahison ravager son être tout entier. On ne peut pas lui reprocher d'avoir le sens de l'imagination et du drame au moins.

\- C'est peu dire, en effet. En vérité, les vampires foulaient cette terre avant Jésus Christ, alors que le pays aujourd'hui connu sous le nom d'Egypte, s'appelait Kemet , en un temps où les croyances envers les esprits, les démons étaient puissantes. Un temps où l'on croyait non pas en un Dieu, mais en plusieurs, les sacrifices humains et les possessions par des démons jaloux étaient monnaie courante. Il y a donc 6000 ans de cela – plus ou moins, j'ai perdu le compte - , la splendide reine Akasha régnait sur Kemet, assoiffée de pouvoir et jalouse de simples médiums qui avaient accès à des entités tellement plus anciennes et savantes. C'était pourtant une reine juste, mais sa folie des grandeurs à mené à la création de notre race.

Caroline et Stefan buvaient ses paroles, bien que tous deux choqués par la vieillesse de cette race, son existence en un temps que chacun ne croyait qu'imaginaire. Les Originaux pouvaient aller se rhabiller avec leur pitoyable millénaire à leur actif .

\- Elle fit venir les jumelles Maharet et Mekare, de très puissantes sorcières qui communiquaient avec les esprits comme bon leur semblaient, dans l'espoir d'apprendre à faire de même, mais cachant cela sous la coupe du dégoût, de l'injustice. Ces femmes et leur peuple mangeaient leurs morts afin de préserver leur puissance divinatoire et d'honorer leurs proches , vivaient comme des ermites dans leur montagne. Cela était intolérable aux yeux de ce peuple si civilisé. N'obtenant ni la connaissance, ni la domination sur ces braves femmes, Akasha les persécuta sans remord… Elle les fit toutes les deux violer, arracha la langue de l'une et les yeux de l'autre. Ce qui éveilla malheureusement l'ire de l'un des plus puissants esprit, Amel , qui se décida à venger cette injustice commise par une gamine capricieuse qui n'obtenait pas son jouet. Le terrible Amel profita d'une tentative d'assassinat sur le couple royal pour posséder la cruelle Akasha. La monarque étant malheureusement déjà morte, le démon se retrouva coincé dans cette enveloppe charnelle. Il ne pleura que peu de temps cette punition car ayant enfin prit forme humaine, il découvrit la véritable nature de ses besoins lorsque Akasha revint d'entre les mors: le sang. Le second vampire fut son époux, Enkil, bien entendu. Et la religion polythéiste égyptienne naquit. Akasha était Isis, Enkil était Osiris , tous deux fuyant le soleil, Ra, leur ennemi ultime.

Un long silence envahit la salle à manger tandis que Lestat, fier de son effet, souriait discrètement, en observant les visages aux traits déformés par l'étonnement de ses deux compères qui, il y a peu encore, se voyaient comme descendant d'une ancienne race.

Caroline ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la vérité soit si ancienne, si effrayante, si imposante. Car pour le coup, on parlait de possession, de religion. Le récipient était le même certes: la revanche. Stefan était tout autant soufflé, bien que lui ne se soit jamais vanté d'être une créature de la nuit. L'histoire était majestueuse, il devait l'avouer. Les démons, ce n'était pas la même chose que des loups.  
Il se demandait si Klaus savait tout cela. Probablement que oui et dans le fond, il ne devait pas faire tant son malin que ça puisque s'opposant purement et simplement aux vrais enfants de la nuit.

\- Alors vous êtes des enfants des Dieux? S'enquit la blonde d'une petite voix après une bonne rasade de whisky pour se donner du courage.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Lestat en la couvant d'un regard attendri et indulgent. C'est la population de Kemet qui a créé cette mythologie après la contemplation du nouvel état de leurs souverains. C'est eux qui ont inventé cette histoire de dieux car bien que croyant aux esprits, ils n'avaient pas la moindre conception du vampire. La mythologie égyptienne découle véritablement d'Akasha et Enkil, mais la majorité de cette dernière est soit imagée, soit un tissu de mensonges.

\- Et Akasha, votre reine, elle existe toujours? Continua Stefan, ayant oublié toutes ses peines de cœur, comme prévu..

\- Elle est morte, fit Jessica avec un léger haussement d'épaules qui repoussa sa tresse.

\- Pourquoi pas vous alors? S'étonna la blonde, les jambes à présent ramener contre sa poitrine, la tête posée sur les genoux.

\- Amel, lui, n'est pas mort, il ne le peut pas. Il vivait dans son cœur et son cerveau. Lorsque j'ai tué Akasha devenue folle à liée après des millénaires de sommeil, Maharet et Mekare ont absorbé le noyau vital, nous empêchant à tous de nous éteindre.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elles ont mangé le cœur et le cerveau quoi, explicita la rousse en voyant les moues d'incompréhension de ses amis.

\- Dégueulasse..., commenta la blonde en secouant la tête, faisant mine de vomir. Et elles sont où, vos jumelles?

\- Cachées afin d'éviter une nouvelle catastrophe, éluda Lestat qui s'était levé afin de faire les cents pas devant la fenêtre donnant sur la rue bondée, se demandant justement ce qu'il en retournait: pas de nouvelles depuis un moment. Ou que ce malade de Niklaus s'en prenne à elles, histoire de rajouter un trophée sur son étagère.

\- C'est quand même complètement abracadabrant, nota Stefan qui avait du mal à avaler une telle énormité. Si c'est véritablement le cas, pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas montrés avant?

\- Nous vous fuyons, car la plupart d'entre vous a une foi éperdue en la sage parole de Klaus, peu importe qu'il déchaîne l'Enfer contre vous. Nous ne voulons pas nous mêler à vous et ainsi dévoiler la vérité, ce qui pousserait ce malade à faire Dieu sait quelle bêtise!

\- Non mais... Un démon? S'étonna Stefan, les mains grandes ouvertes devant lui en signe d'incompréhension, son explication pour l'hybride lui semblant néanmoins censée.

\- Vous avez bien des sorcières qui voient des fantômes, pourquoi pas des démons? Reprit Jessica, assez étonnée par cette fermeture d'esprit. Votre bestiaire n'est pas très bien rempli à ce qu'on dirait!

\- Oui après tout, finit par admettre le jeune frère Salvatore avec un soupir, lui qui essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire que la famille Mikaelson, il s'avérait qu'il y avait des démons possesseurs par-dessus le marché, mais il existait bien des fantômes après tout, alors pourquoi pas? Et les jumelles? On peut les voir?

\- Si Klaus et Marcel continuent leur guerre civile, ça ne saurait tarder, marmonna Lestat plus pour lui même que pour lui répondre.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus monsieur à décidé de faire la guerre? Ça ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir mis Mystic Falls sens dessus dessous?! Et c'est qui ce Marcel?

\- Stef', on verra ça plus tard, là ça fait un peu trop à gérer pour moi en une soirée, chuchota Caroline en lui tapotant évasivement l'épaule, les coudes sur la table et le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

De plus, elle n'avait pas envie de retourner à ces petits jeux de cour de récréation. La jeune femme préférait s'imaginer à quoi ressemblait les jumelles, et les autres vampires, si il y avait d'autres pouvoirs cachés chez eux. C'était tellement plus agréable que de trouver comment déjouer la nouvelle combine de l'hybride... Pourtant la mythologie n'avait strictement rien de gaie. On passait à un niveau de surnaturel ahurissant avec des démons. Sur ce point du moins, elle était d'accord avec Stefan.  
Pour le côté plus ''terre à terre'', cela l'effrayait encore plus car ces êtres pouvaient posséder. Elle osait espérer que ça ne ressemblait pas aux immondices peintes dans les films d'horreur. Avant de retourner à sa boisson, elle s'avoua que payer une petite visite au Talamasca ne serait pas du luxe. Ils venaient d'apprendre un bon pan de l'histoire du surnaturel, mais sans nul doute que l'univers recelait encore une multitude de trésors.

\- Dites Lestat, il y en a d'autres des démons comme ce Amel? Continua pourtant un Stefan intarissable, n'ayant pas bu la moindre goutte du breuvage dans son verre.

\- Oh que oui. C'est amusant que vous connaissiez si peu de chose à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis...

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, vous n'êtes pas stupides, ces démons sont invisibles, ils ne se montrent qu'aux médiums et seulement si ça leur chantent, expliqua la rousse, les pieds nus posés sur la table, ce qui fit grimacer Lestat. Et heureusement car ils sont énormes, complètement disproportionnés quand ils sont dans leur forme primaire... C'est pour ça que même si tu arrives à voir ceux-là, il se peut que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte et boum tu te retrouves dans de sale draps sans même avoir vu à qui tu avais à faire.

\- Ah oui, très rassurant en effet..., marmonna Stefan en la dévisageant avec incrédulité, sa désinvolture menaçant de le faire rire.

* * *

Toutes les fenêtres de la salle de séjour de la demeure de Marcel, éclairée comme par un jour de fête, étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant rentrer un flot de fraîcheur dans l'espoir de refroidir l'intérieur et dormir un peu plus sereinement. Ce dernier faisait danser les lourds rideaux de mousseline et apaisait les âmes s'y trouvant.

Le vampire avait prit un ''jour de congé'' aujourd'hui afin d'installer au mieux sa nouvelle pensionnaire, sa petite princesse Davina. On pouvait bien dire des choses concernant les anciennes conditions de vie de la jeune fille, que c'était à la limite de l 'emprisonnement, mais il l'aimait sincèrement. Elle était comme cette petite sœur, si ce n'est même comme cette fille, qu'il n'avait jamais eu et n'aurait jamais. Alors, il avait passé sa matinée à lui acheter tous ses aliments préférés afin qu'il lui concocte lui même un petit plat maison, et l'après-midi en compagnie de couturiers venus les bras chargés de robes pour la parer sans rechigner à ses caprices.

Ça n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais elle souriait malgré la catastrophe de la veille et c'était le principal pour lui. Il y a quand même un moment où il faudrait arrêter de jouer au gentil papa poule et tenter d'élucider ce mystère abracadabrantesque qui n'avait rien pour le rassurer.

Alors que le métisse lisait paisiblement le nouvel ouvrage de Dan Brown - il adorait les polars religieux, il ne s'en cachait pas - assis dans son fauteuil favori de velours crème, dos au piano, le portable dans sa poche vibra, soutirant un regard désintéressé à la petite sorcière, allongée de tout son long dans le sofa non loin de là, vêtue d'une nouvelle chemise de nuit au prix exorbitant.

Voyant le nom de Klaus sur l'écran, Marcel se leva dans un bruissement de tissu et s'éloigna afin de ne pas alerter la jeune fille captivée dans sa série à l'eau de rose, probablement les Frères Scott.

 **[Trevor Morris-Henry Eats the Swan]**

\- Que me vaut cet appel?

\- J'ai un plan, annonça son ancien sauveur de but en blanc, d'une voix rauque de conspirateur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

En effet, Klaus Mikaelson avait trouvé le point faible de ce vulgaire Lestat. Que dire, _les points faibles_ même!

Au pied de son fauteuil se trouvait la chronique des vampires d'Anne Rice au grand complet. Quel pseudonyme passe-partout, astucieux avait-il tout de même noté. Oui, il avait dévoré les 11 tomes, poussé par son envie de trouver le point sensible et frapper fort. Le dernier se trouvait sur ses genoux, encore chaud de la présence de sa main. A présent, il connaissait toutes ses aventures et surtout la moindre de ses failles. Ne disait-on pas que l'amour était la plus grande faiblesse de tout vampire? Si bien sûr... Il en allait de même pour les simples humains.

Alors que les visages de ses êtres chers dansaient devant ses yeux, un sourire de satisfaction étira les lèvres de Niklaus . Personne ne le prenait de haut et il avait de quoi prouver son autorité de nouveau. Femmes, hommes, vampires, sorciers, humains... Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix, mais il avait jeté son dévolu sur ceux sans qui il ne pourrait décemment pas vivre.

C'était jouissif.

\- Nous allons avoir besoin d'une arme dévastatrice pour cela, ajouta l'hybride d'une voix empreinte d'excitation par sa trouvaille. Ses faiblesses ne sont pas n'importe qui.

\- J'ai ce qu'il te faut, assura Marcel dans un murmure presque animal.

Depuis sa place dans l'encadrement de la double porte, il riva son regard vers le fauteuil d'où la petite tête brune de Davina dépassait à présent. Si frêle, si innocente et pourtant si puissante que ça en était douloureux de l'utiliser ainsi. Elle aurait dû fuir tant qu'elle en avait encore la possibilité, cela aurait mieux pour elle.

Son cœur commença à frapper de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine et il fut contaminé par l'allégresse. Que c'était bon de se savoir dominant, de disposer de cartes secrètes dans sa manche et qu'il détenait le moyen de les abattre et de blesser là où cela faisait le plus mal. Une fois que cela serait effectué, il se retournerait contre Klaus et l'éliminerait une bonne fois pour toute grâce à sa précieuse petite princesse.

Il glissa le téléphone dans la poche de son jean et vint se placer juste devant la sorcière, lui cachant une scène dégoulinante de bons sentiments. Il attrapa sa petite main dans la sienne, bien que cela lui évoque plus la paume d'un animal capturant une colombe et lui la redressa délicatement.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime Davina, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui. Moi aussi.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescente, firent naître des fossettes des plus attendrissantes sur ses joues. Bien heureuse et rassurée, elle se blottit contre lui, le nez enfoui contre le coton blanc de son t-shirt banal sans se douter le moins du monde que celui qu'elle considérait comme son père imaginait quelques nouveaux stratagèmes meurtrières avec elle en leurs centres et dont elle ne sortirait pas indemne.


	11. Chapitre 10

Quasiment deux semaines s'étaient écoulées dans le plus grand calme depuis les dernières révélations. Deux semaines durant lesquelles le trio avait fait tout son possible pour se changer les idées en sortant chaque soir. Ils devaient connaître au moins tous les bars des plus grandes rues du Vieux Carré à présent. Pour Stefan, il fallait avouer le but était surtout de chasser toutes pensées concernant son grand frère et son ancienne petite amie adorée. Au début, cela n'avait pas été aisé d'autant plus que Caroline avait également hérité de sa part de gâteau il y a de ça quelques jours: Tyler avait enfin donner de ses nouvelles, telle une fleur, pour rompre purement et simplement, sans la moindre explication. Enfin si, l'habituel '' _c'est pas moi, c'est toi_ '' enrobé de mots acidulés et autres excuses du genre, toutes plus confuses les unes que les autres.

Bien entendu, la blonde avait passé la soirée suivante à parodier toutes les scènes de rupture de films à la guimauve et ce même en dépit d'un Stefan enjoué, d'attaque pour une nouvelle virée nocturne. Cet échange de comportement avait de quoi soulever quelques questions.

A part cela, le duo n'avait strictement aucunes nouvelles des autres à Mystic Falls, ou éparpillés à travers le monde pour fêter ce nouvel été. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de joindre Bonnie, en vain.

Ce soir là, Caroline était donc blottie sous la couette d'Eric qu'elle avait adoptée, un gigantesque pot de glace vanille noix de pécan entamé sur la table de chevet, Jessica de l'autre côté, tout aussi absorbée que son amie par l'épisode de Sailor Moon à la télévision. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, les rideaux étaient étroitement tirés, le seul éclairage provenant de l'écran télévisé qui paraît les murs de reflets bleutés au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de l'épisode ponctué de cris hystériques et des rires de la rousse auprès d'une Caroline amorphe qui se contentait d'une ébauche de sourire par-ci par-là.

Stefan, pour sa part, prenait le repos du guerrier, étalé dans le lit de Pam qu'il avait fait sien malgré le camaïeu de rose guère à son goût, préférant dormir que de rester seul à ruminer ce qu'il avait perdu et auquel il était décidé à tourner le dos jusqu'à ce que le temps ne le guérisse totalement.

Il dormait donc paisiblement tandis que les filles n'allaient pas tarder à en faire de même lorsque des bruits de talons claquant suivit d'un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre brusquement retentissent et ne tirent tout le monde de son coma.

\- NON MAIS QU'EST-C'QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL?! Hurla une femme sur le palier du premier étage, faisant claquer intentionnellement ses talons sur le parquet.

Si cette douce voix d'hystérique ne les avait pas déjà mis sur la voie, cette silhouette élancée et cette crinière blonde leur ôtaient tout doute.

Jessica se dépêtra de la couette le plus vite possible et traversa la pièce au pas de charge, ouvrant la porte à la volée pour apercevoir Pam, vêtue d'une robe fuchsia ajustée à col empire qui mettait ses formes en valeurs. Le rapace blond se tenait sur le pas de sa propre chambre, ses yeux lançant des éclairs au Roméo étalé sur son lit.

\- Jessica, qu'est-ce que fait cet homme dans mon lit ? A dormir?

\- Oh détend-toi, c'est bon, on s'est pas envoyé en l'air dans tes draps roses, panique pas..., râla la rousse en imitant sa moue capricieuse avant d'entrer dans la chambre où le prince charmant s'éveillait, perdu. Il est déprimé et fatigué.

\- Et que veux-tu que ça me fasse? C'est pas un refuge pour ado dépressif, éructa la diva en entrant à son tour et se penchant sur le pauvre vampire totalement dépassé par la situation. Allez dehors Roméo, va pleurer ailleurs.

\- Bien madame..., marmonna le jeune homme en abdiquant sans rien dire, ne préférant pas trop lui tenir tête vu sa mine menaçante. D'ailleurs, le contraste avec le rouge à lèvres assorti à la robe rose et son attitude était comique. Je suis Stefan.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe. Allez _dehors_ , tu dors avec les filles monsieur joli cœur.

Caroline venait de les rejoindre, mais n'osa pas s'en mêler car sa dernière entrevue avec Pam lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle préféra donc laisser la rousse s'en charger puisqu'elle la connaissait mieux.

\- Arrête de faire ta diva, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là? S'enquit Jessica qui faisait un rempart inutile entre la furie et le jeune Salvatore qui tentait de se donner un peu plus de contenance, se recoiffant à la va-vite. Oui oui, je sais , c'est chez toi... Mais vraiment, pourquoi tu viens?

\- Eric m'a demandé de garder un œil sur vous, avoua Pam avec une grimace, roulant des yeux et une main sur les hanches. Il sait que je HAIS faire la nounou, mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Donc je suis là, faites avec!

\- Magnifique...

\- On a qu'à sortir, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Proposa subitement Caroline qui osa sortir de sa cachette, derrière la porte. Pam, en boîte, ça te dérange pas?

\- Pas le moins du monde, Barbie, fit joyeusement son modèle adulte avec un haussement d'épaules enjoué, parée d'un large sourire ironique, le rose de ses lèvres brillants à la faible lumière du plafond.

Caroline lui rendit à l'identique, se demandant bien comment ils allaient se débrouiller avec cette Cruella d'Enfer sur le dos, mais sans nul doute qu'elle les laisserait faire toutes les bêtises qu'ils souhaitaient. C'était peut-être une plaie à supporter, mais elle était laxiste , elle était barmaid après tout, et il fallait avouer que son attitude était amusante en définitive ... Du moins lorsque l'on n'était pas la cible de ses sarcasmes.

\- Il va falloir penser à vous trouvez un autre squat, si vous comptez héberger d'autres enfants en détresse, ajouta Pam tandis qu'elle descendait l'escalier d'un pas souple, félin, sa main glissant le long de la rambarde, ses bagues brillants sur le bois ciré.

Jessica grimaça dans son dos, prenant un faux air hautain dans une tentative d'imitation puis elle retourna dans sa chambre attitrée afin de se préparer dignement pour la soirée.  
Cette perspective la ravissait car cela allait peut être enfin redonner le sourire et un peu de peps à sa nouvelle amie qui faisait peine à voir. Sans parler de Stefan qui semblait de nouveau plonger dans les méandres de la dépression. Comme quoi, il fallait impérativement sortir tous les soirs pour tenter d'apaiser ce pauvre garçon.

* * *

Elijah traversait la rue Bourbon habitée d'une multitude d'adolescents de sortie, une cigarette à la commissure des lèvres, un verre à la main et riant le plus fort possible comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable concours. C'était le même spectacle chaque soir en période estivale, tout le monde se retrouvait ici puisque la rue Bourbon était le centre névralgique de la vie nocturne, mais il avait finit par s'y habituer.

Certes, il détonnait avec son costume gris deux pièces ouvert sur un pull beige, sa vision du style décontracté, au milieu de ces jeunes délurés vêtus de cuir et de robes minuscules qui ne laissaient rien à l'imagination, mais il se sentait à l'aise.

Le lieu où il se rendait était déjà ouvert, comme toujours. C'était même curieux qu'une résidence au beau milieu d'une rue si animée soit ouverte à tous les vents, mais ce n'était pas son problème. Il entra donc dans la cour, vaste étendue, déserte pour le coup à l'exception d'un doberman couché au pied d'un pilier de marbre. Il s'approcha du chien avec un sourire amène, mais ce dernier se redressa et grogna.  
Bien, il allait donc se concentrer sur le véritable objet de sa visite.

L'originel finit par repérer la porte d'entrée sur la droite et alla donc frapper, remarquant que l'agencement de la maison, celle de sa fratrie auparavant, était une catastrophe. Aucune logique.

Il entendit des pas légers dans le couloir de l'autre côté puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une ravissante adolescente aux boucles châtains, vêtue d'une robe pourpre banale, mais rehaussée d'un pendentif avec une améthyste en son centre. Elijah sembla la reconnaître et, pire encore, sentit une vague de puissance envahir la pièce et provenait de ce minuscule petit être... mais il décida d'élucider ce mystère plus tard.

 **[Claude Debussy - Rêverie]**

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle, je viens voir Marcel. Est-il là?

\- Bonsoir! Vous avez de la chance, il est de repos ce soir, entrez, fit Davina avec un sourire engageant, s'écartant sur le côté pour le laisser entrer sans la moindre méfiance malgré sa récente expérience. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au doberman qui s'était approché et semblait observer la scène, la mine piteuse. Ce chien est à vous?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Je dirai à Marcel de le mettre dehors et fermer le portail, il me fait peur... Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose?

Il l'avait bien dressé cette petite, nota-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil avant de lui rendre son sourire, touché par sa gentillesse alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la gueule du loup. En tout cas, elle était chaleureuse, serviable et loyale. Un peu trop peut-être.  
Un petit air de Debussy lui parvenait depuis un coin plus reculé de la demeure, lui ôtant le petit côté sinistre que le nouveau maître des lieux avait su lui apporter. Il avait l'impression de ne plus vraiment reconnaître le lieu bien que la décoration n'ait pas changé. Toujours les mêmes riches tapis persans sombres et les tentures d'un autre âge.

\- Non merci, vous êtes un ange...?

\- Davina.

\- Enchanté Davina, fit-t-il en lui serrant doucement la main, sentant une décharge d'énergie passer entre eux par ce contact, arrivant enfin à mettre un visage sur un nom. C'était donc elle l'arme fatale? La force émanant d'elle avait tout l'air de corroborer l'assertion, il fallait être sur ses gardes, mais il devait admettre que voir une si frêle créature prise dans les griffes du monstre lui pinçait le cœur. Je suis Elijah.

\- Le fameux Elijah Mikaelson?! s'exclama-t-elle avec une spontanéité et une stupéfaction touchantes, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- N'exagérons rien jeune fille, fit-il avec un sourire amusé, flatté par cette réputation et attendri par sa réaction. Qui ne le serait pas?

\- Suivez moi, je vais vous mener à Marcel.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle le mena au premier étage où le concerné bouquinait tranquillement dans sa chambre, un de ses uniques sbires restant après la descente de Lestat montant la garde à la porte. Durant le trajet, l'originel et la sorcière avait discuté innocemment de la vie ici, au Vieux Carré. Il avait deviné que c'était tout nouveau pour elle. Elle semblait en effet avoir gagné son indépendance récemment et cela l'enchantait. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat voluptueux et son sourire était éclatant. Cette petite était adorable.  
Il la remercia d'un chaleureux sourire et lui offrit un baise-main qui la fit rougir, Marcel vint lui baiser le front puis elle s'éclipsa, les laissant en tête à tête car Thierry avait reçu l'ordre d'en faire de même.

Ils prirent donc place dans les fauteuils en vis-à-vis devant l'imposant foyer de marbre, toujours en silence. Marcel se doutait que cette visite incongrue n'était pas pour le féliciter des derniers événements. La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes malgré leurs mines joviales.

\- Marcel, je ne suis pas comme le reste de ma famille, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, commença Elijah, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs, lui donnant une posture royale. Ce que tu vas entendre ne vas pas te plaire, d'autant plus que ce ne sera pas la première fois , et probablement pas la dernière. Je te prie de mettre un terme à ces querelles stupides. A celle entre mon frère et toi, ainsi qu'avec les sorcières, et à présent contre Lestat.

\- Sinon quoi? Vous allez vous liguer contre moi pour me jeter dehors? S'enquit-il le plus posément du monde et d'un ton lourd de défi. Il recevait des menaces à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, il finissait par conséquent par rester de marbre. Vous semblez tous oublier que j'ai toute la ville derrière moi: humains, vampires et sorcières.

\- Nous sommes plus puissants qu'une bande de sauvages mai qu'importe, je ne suis pas là pour te menacer avec des visions de guerre sanglante et interminable même si cela risque de vous retomber sur le coin du nez. Je viens à toi car il est impossible de raisonner mon frère, mais toi, j'ose croire qu'il te reste une once de bon sens. Te rends-tu comptes que, si vous dépasser les limites, le Talamasca va vous tomber dessus?

\- Le Talamasca, encore ce maudit Talamasca... Que veux-tu qu'ils nous fassent? Nous envoyer des télépathes, télékinésistes et autres humains dotés de dons? Allons Elijah, tu ne peux pas sincèrement penser qu'ils représentent une véritable menace, pas toi.

\- Et que fais-tu de la vengeance des autres ajouter à cela? Si tu massacres Lestat et d'autres innocents? Ne ne te fais pas d'illusions, il pourrait te tordre le cou en un battement de cils, ses congénères vont te faire payer cet affront... Et alors, qu'importe ton armée? Si on peut encore parler de cela puisque Lestat l'a grandement réduite. Tu ne peux rien faire contre une dizaine d'entre eux pouvant vous faire brûler ou exploser vos organes. De plus, je te prie ne pas oublier pas mes propres...''talents''.

Marcel dévisagea longuement le sage des originaux, les lèvres pincées, à la recherche d'un indice de bluff ou quoi que se soit d'autre, mais il dut bien reconnaître qu'il marquait un point. Les enfants des millénaires, même si ils étaient peu, n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Même un, en solitaire, pouvait décimer la moitié de son empire en un claquement de doigt, alors imaginer la déferlante de pouvoir de dix vampires de la sorte...

Le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans ne comptait pas s'en prendre à Lestat en personne, simplement le dissuader de se mêler de leurs affaires en attaquant ses proches. Il n'était pas fou. Il n'allait pas faire marche arrière maintenant, cela n'irait pas aussi loin que tout le monde le pensait, c'était évident.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il remarqua que l'originel était à présent debout à la fenêtre, ne lui accordant pas la moindre attention, pourtant il continua, toujours aussi posé:

\- Que te faut-il pour que tu arrêtes Marcel? Que veux-tu vraiment?

\- Qu'on me laisse en paix chez moi.

\- Certes... Que te faut-il pour que tu nous laisses en paix et que tu laisses tomber mon frère dans ce délire? Que j'appelle ma sœur pour qu'elle te cajole?

\- Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée de la mêler à ça, fit Marcel avec un petit rire gêné, bien qu'ayant hésité à répondre. Elle ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

\- Voilà qui est bien vrai... En tout cas, Marcel, n'oublie pas auxquelles menaces tu t'exposes réellement, souffla Elijah avec un large sourire avant de disparaître tout simplement le laissant seul dans sa chambre.

Non, il n'allait pas faire demi-tour. Sûrement pas alors qu'il n'avait jamais été si proche de sa précieuse Davina.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le quatuor se trouvait au Bourbon Heat. Les plus jeunes dansaient à en perdre haleine parmi la foule en délire qui les pressait un peu plus les un contre les autre, leur peau luisant de sueur , les cheveux humides, les vêtements collés à leurs corps enfiévrés, mais chacun avait le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux clos tandis que Pam les surveillait tel un oiseau de proie, assise au bar, ses longues jambes croisées, un verre – plein bien entendu à la main - , sa robe rose et son opulente poitrine mise en avant attirant une nuée de jeunes gringalets en quête d'une ''cougar'' comme on disait de nos jours. Elle les congédiait tous d'un regard sombre qui aurait fait détaler n'importe quel homme mal attentionné.

La musique était assourdissante, faisant vibrer les murs, mais entêtante. Caroline et Stefan avaient chacun un verre à la main, peu importe le contenu, et oubliaient les revers de la vie. Ce genre de désagréments arrivaient à tout le monde bien entendu, mais le tout assemblé devenait lourd à porter.

 **[Usher-More]**

Soudainement, Caroline aperçut Klaus à l'opposé avant qu'une vague de la foule ne l'emporte. Elle crut avoir halluciné, à cause de l'alcool et le poids de la trahison lui tenaillant sans cesse les entrailles, pourtant non. Il refit surface après un nouveau détour de l'énorme monstre que formait la foule.

La pire idée du monde lui vint alors à l'esprit. Enfin, le ''pire'', elle s'en rendit compte seulement après. Alors elle laissa ses amis en tête-à-tête, qui n'y trouvèrent rien à redire, en profitant même pour se rapprocher , les mains jointes, chantant à tue-tête, tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin , la tête haute. Le morceau électronique, sensuel, lui donnait la force et la confiance de prendre les devants.

La blonde se moquait de savoir comment l'hybride était arrivé là, si il les avait suivi ou si c'était une pure coïncidence. Elle se moquait aussi de passer pour une fille facile, de ne pas y mettre les formes. Elle le voyait juste lui, au point que les gens autour devenaient flous.

Lui et tous ses mensonges. Toute la mythologie cachée par un désir dévorant de s'imposer.

Les paroles du morceau prenait un tout autre sens alors qu'elle avait Klaus en ligne de mire. " _I'm a beast, i'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror_ ". Elle n'aurait vraiment pas pu dire mieux.

Alors que l'hybride souriait , fier comme un paon, en la voyant arriver doucement car dansant en rythme, radieuse dans sa petite jupe noire et son ample haut pourpre, elle, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, vomir. Elle le plaqua pourtant contre le mur d'une main, accrocha son regard au sien, tentant d'y trouver la moindre petite once de gentillesse, de regrets. Rien. Cet homme vivait sans remords.  
Alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps fébrile s'écrasant contre le sien. Un cri de surprise échappa à Jessica qui s'était rapprochée pour la surveiller, Stefan contre elle, sa petite main fourrée dans la sienne, qui s'arrêta sur le coup. Même Pam avait rappliqué, quittant sa place confortable, en laissant même choir son verre au sol.

La blonde s'en rendit compte bien sûr, mais n'écouta pas son esprit révulsé qui lui disait d'arrêter. Au contraire, elle força le barrage de ses lèvres pour donner un tournant plus torride au baiser , leurs langues se mêlant en une danse sensuelle, tandis quelle faisait sauter les premiers boutons de sa chemise, découvrant son torse du bout des ongles. Le rythme battait dans son sang, son esprit, son bassin se déhanchant en rythme. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre.  
Malgré son dégoût, elle ne pouvait pas nier cette puissante attirance.

\- Wow wow wow Caroline, il se..., fit Klaus, essoufflé, mais le visage éclairé par un sourire immense, avant de se faire interrompre.

Son rêve se réalisait enfin, il n'osait y croire.

\- Tais-toi. Emmène-moi chez toi, ordonna la jeune vampire avant de reprendre là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés.

L'hybride ne se fit pas prier, l'attrapa par la taille et la collant au plus près de lui tandis qu'il quittait le club sans se soucier des gens sur son chemin et de son allure débraillée avec la chemise ouverte. Elijah aurait fait un ulcère devant cet accoutrement.  
Le trio restant les suivit du regard, tous les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Qu'est c'qu'elle nous fait cette abrutie?! Vociféra le vautour rose en se tournant vers Jessica dans l'espoir d'avoir une explication. La rousse hocha la tête, innocente, ce qui la fit grimacer de nouveau. J'ai honte.

\- Je suis choqué... Je viens de voir ma meilleure amie rouler des pelles à ce psychopathe, marmonna Stefan, le front plissé, tentant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Il a même voulu la tuer!

\- Oh c'est romantique, elle va se faire tuer en pleine action, ronronna Pam avec un sourire de ravissement avant d'asséner un coup de coude à un homme éméché trop proche à son goût. On rêve toutes de se taper un mauvais garçon.

\- Elle aurait pu se contenter de mon frère..., commenta Stefan, avant de se rendre compte de ses mots.

\- Je vais te consoler mon chaton, fit Jessica en lui ouvrant grand les bras , se dandinant toujours, où il alla aussitôt se blottir pour enfouir le nez dans sa chevelure de feu, serrant son corps frêle contre le sien. Sa chaleur, son enthousiasme étaient salvateurs. Tu vois que ça va mieux. Allez souris et danse maintenant, c'est un ordre... sinon tu dors sur le porche.

\- Je vais tuer ce salopard d'Eric, grinça la plus âgée en tournant les talons envoyant carrément valser à terre un petit jeune qui s'approchait en moonwalk avec une moue se voulant séductrice.

Jessica et Stefan reprirent leurs pas de danses effrénés, les bras en l'air et tête en arrière tandis que le couple dépareillé rentrait chez l'hybride, manquant de renverser un vase sur la desserte en acajou dans l'entrée lorsqu'il l'assit brutalement dessus pour déposer des baisers sulfureux le long de sa mâchoire puis de sa jugulaire, flattant ses cuisses satinées d'une main et arrachant son haut de l'autre dans un mouvement trop abrupte.  
Elle s'en fichait, elle était bien trop concentrée sur ses caresses étrangement tendres et la chaleur de ses lèvres, de son souffle contre sa peau moite.

Plein de savoir-faire, il la redressa pour la prendre dans ses bras et monta les escalier alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille, sans jamais cesser de dévorer ses lèvres, couvrir sa poitrine d'un chapelet de baisers.

Une fois dans sa chambre, royale il fallait bien l'avouer, il la déposa sur le lit avec la plus grande tendresse du monde et prit le temps d'admirer sa déesse sous toutes les coutures.

D'accord, il sentait la férocité du loup monter en lui, mais c'était Caroline, sa douce Caroline. Jamais il ne la brusquerait, lui ferait le moindre mal.

En revanche, la blonde n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, sa sauvagerie trahissant sa haine, mais il fallait bien aussi l'avouer, son désir. Tout cela se sentait lorsqu'elle se débarrassa de son short et le tira sur le lit par la main, ce qui le fit rire, pauvre innocent qu'il était. Cela se sentait aussi lors qu'elle le poussa en arrière d'une main autoritaire.

Une fois- là, allongé à son aise, aux anges, sur l'édredon, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, ses doigts de fée glissant le long de son torse jusqu'à son sous-vêtement tandis qu'elle se penchait sur lui, ses boucles d'or leur formant un rideau comme pour les cacher du reste du monde. Il frémissait d'impatience, complètement à sa merci.

\- Tu es merveilleuse, souffla Niklaus en toute sincérité, la dévisageant. Il avait du mal à croire que ce dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps arrivait se concrétisait.

\- Je sais, chuchota-t-elle dans un murmure avec un sourire enjôleur avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, en profitant pour lui mordre la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang, s'en abreuvant goulûment tandis que ses ongles le griffaient, l'entaillaient tout le long de son torse, traçant un sillon sanglant jusqu'à sa virilité dénudée.

Cette nuit, c'était elle qui menait la danse.

* * *

Caroline s'assura qu'il dormait profondément, faisant elle-même semblant d'être assoupie à épier sa respiration, les paupières à moitié closes. Une fois qu'elle en fut assurée, elle se redressa et quitta le lit à la va vite avec une moue de dégoût après avoir noté qu'ainsi endormi, il avait l'air en paix. Elle était restée bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité: Klaus s'était révélé insatiable et autant être honnête, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, l'amour charnel ne semblait plus guère avoir de secrets pour lui, ou du moins il avait su l'apprivoiser. Encore heureux avec un millénaire à son actif!

A pas de loup, elle contourna l'imposant lit à baldaquin pour récupérer ses sous-vêtements qu'elle enfila, ainsi que son short qu'elle retrouva dessous. Elle traversa la pièce, et sortit sans le moindre bruit. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le couloir plongé dans les ténèbres qu'elle osa reprendre sa respiration, une main sur le cœur et les paupières closes. Elle tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée puis elle traversa le couloir avec un grand sourire, toute contente de son coup, s'empressa de descendre l'escalier à petit trot, la fraîcheur du marbre sous ses pieds nus lui faisant un bien fou.

Elle s'apprêtait à récupérer son t-shirt sur la table d'appoint lorsque une voix retentit derrière elle.

\- Alors Caroline, on file en catimini?

La blonde se redressa aussitôt en déglutissant, les mains vides, la boule au ventre. Elle s'était faite prendre la main dans le sac, mais elle aurait dû s'y attendre puisque de la lumière filtrait sous les doubles portes de la pièce à sa droite. Mais Dieu soit loué, ce n'était pas la voix de Klaus... Simplement celle d'Elijah. Ce qui s'avérait encore plus gênant puisqu'elle avait la sensation de se faire surprendre par son grand-père. D'autant plus qu'elle ne portait pas son haut.

Sentant le regard du plus intimidant des Originaux lui criblé le dos, elle se força à lui faire face avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elijah souriait comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle lui avait acheté sa pâtisserie favorite.

\- Es-tu au courant que ce que tu viens de faire va le mettre encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'est déjà?

\- Oui. C'était pour me venger, répondit la blonde d'une voix faible, n'osant le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Et de quoi donc ma chère?

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière elle, la faisant se figer de nouveau. Un bruissement de tissu lui indiqua que la personne se penchait puis se relevait avant de la contourner pour se positionner face à elle. C'était une femme de taille moyenne aux longs cheveux bruns ramener en épais chignon désordonné, quelques courtes mèches ondulées encadrant son fin visage. C'était la femme qui quittait la demeure de Lestat lorsqu'ils étaient venus pour la séance historique.  
Le monde était petit, décidément!

\- Je pense que c'est ce que vous cherchez, Fit-elle de sa voix grave, mais douce, similaire à la caresse du velours, lui tendant son haut pourpre et sa paire d'escarpins avec un sourire indulgent.

''La honte'' pensa Caroline en enfilant le t-shirt et les chaussures en quatrième vitesse. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi gênée de toute sa vie, même lorsque sa mère l'avait surprise en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans son propre lit. La femme avait rejoint Elijah, et se tenait dans ses bras, la tête posée contre son torse. Elle avait l'air à l'aise, en sécurité, mais c'était un véritable choc pour la jeune femme qui découvrait qu'Elijah avait des relations. Elle qui le croyait hermaphrodite ou au moins ayant fait vœux de chasteté pour prendre soin de sa fratrie.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne cessait de la fixer, en attente d'une réponse à sa question précédente. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se décida à tout révéler. Elle avait déjà frappé fort cette nuit de toute manière, alors elle n'était plus à une erreur ou deux.

\- Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose, mais allons là où il ne peut pas nous entendre.

Le couple acquiesça d'un signe de tête synchronisé puis ils prirent le chemin de la sortie, main dans la main, silencieux. C'était assez angoissant , mais elle les suivit à l'extérieur de la résidence, prit soin de fermer la porte sans bruit, puis s'achemina jusqu'à un banc de dans le jardin avant. L'hymne de la faune nocturne était plus agréable que le silence pesant de la résidence. Le chant des criquets mêlé aux hululements, au bruissements de l'herbe sous le trot de divers petits animaux et à la musique des feuilles secouées par le vent étaient apaisants.

\- Nous t'écoutons, l'encouragea Elijah, les bras serrés autour de la taille de sa dulcinée qui avait prit place sur ses genoux pour laisser un peu de place à Caroline sur le banc. Que l'on sache si mon frère va complètement devenir fou pour une bonne raison.

\- J'ai appris la vérité sur les branches. La votre, créée par sorcellerie et la véritable qui vient du démon Amel, il y a maintenant 6000 ans et donc que Klaus a menti de long en large afin de se faire respecter de tous. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée... Mais ça m'a mise dans une rage folle. Je me suis sentie trahie comme jamais. Au début, quand on m'a transformé, j'ai eu dû mal à accepter ma condition, mais au final je me disais que j'étais plus forte, plus maligne... J'étais fière de ce que j'étais et je ne cache pas que quand Klaus a fait son entrée fracassante en clamant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était le premier, j'étais bluffée. Notre ''roi'' était charismatique, notre puissance venait de vous... Ce qui est toujours vrai, bien entendu, ce n'est pas comme si il avait inventé cette histoire de sort pour vous transformer. Apprendre la vérité, m'a fait redescendre au stade 0 de ma confiance. Moi aussi je faisais la fière pour rien, surtout quand je vois des vampires comme Lestat ou Eric... Oh mon dieu et je vous parle comme si vous étiez mes potes, je suis désolée... De vous apprendre cela.

Aucun n'avait l'air de lui en vouloir, bien au contraire. La brune lui offrait un sourire compatissant et un regard bienveillant, ses mains refermées sur celles de son compagnon qui semblait abîmé dans de profondes réflexions. Elle avait l'air un peu navrée, d'ailleurs.

Quelques instants, le silence régna en maître, ce ne fut que quelques secondes, mais Caroline crut qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Ses mains tremblaient , posées sur ses cuisses nues, les paupières closes afin de ne pas céder tandis que le vent faisait voleter ses boucles d'or autour de son visage.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je le savais déjà, lâcha finalement Elijah. Caroline ouvrit brusquement les yeux et le considéra comme si il venait de dire une énormité. Grâce à ma superbe compagne, Cassandre.

\- Mais je croyais que... Quel âge avez-vous Cassandre?

\- Disons simplement que je peux attester de la naissance du petit Jésus.

Prise de court, la blonde ne savait pas quoi répondre, ne cessant d'ouvrir la bouche, prête à parler, puis la refermait avec un froncement de sourcils. Elle devait offrir un spectacle bien comique.

\- Vous vous êtes rencontrés quand? Ne trouva-t-elle qu'à demander, deux doigts sur chaque tempe.

\- Quelques années avant sa transformation , répondit Cassandre, le regard voilé avant de battre des cils et de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Elijah. Je lui ai dit juste après sa transformation. J'aurais pu empêcher ça, mais c'était trop tard. Dans le fond, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, ça a permis à certaines personnes de survivre, _vous_ notamment, Caroline.

\- C'est vrai... Mais pourquoi Klaus raconte-t-il ça sans arrêt? Il doit bien se douter qu'il existe des gens qui peuvent balayer sa version d'un simple mot. Et puis si vous êtes si vieille Cassandre, il devait bien savoir que son propre frère était au courant.

\- Niklaus a désespérément besoin d'attention et d'amour et ce depuis toujours. Malheureusement, il ne s'y prend pas de la bonne manière, expliqua Cassandre.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit. Il est au courant que je le suis aussi, mais nous avons attendu un bon moment après notre transformation pour lui en faire part. C'est pour cette qu'il ne s'en est pas trop pris à moi, mais c'est aussi à cause lui que Cassandre et moi avons été séparés si longtemps. Il a accepté que je partage son vilain petit secret et nous laisserait tous les deux en paix à condition que je ne le mette pas en danger en restant avec Cassandre qui était une véritable menace pour lui, ou en parlant au reste de notre branche.

\- C'est débile! Il ne pouvait pas vous faire chanter, il n'avait rien contre vous.

\- Oui! Mais il est vraiment doué pour pourrir des vies, ajouta Cassandre avec un soupir alors qu'Elijah embrassait sa clavicule, il avait l'air perturbé. Donc nous avons gardé le silence et sommes restés loin de l'autre jusqu'à ce que je décide que je n'allais pas me faire tenir en laisse par un sale gamin que je pouvais faire flamber si l'envie m'en prenait.

\- Mais vous êtes tout les deux perdants dans l'histoire, ça me dépasse... , marmonna la jeune vampire, la tête dans les mains. C'était vraiment trop d'un coup pour elle.

\- C'est du passé, nous vivons ensemble et Klaus se tient calme en présence de Cassandre , il la tolère, même s'il n'aime pas me voir heureux avec quelqu'un alors qu'il ne l'est pas, expliqua Elijah après jeté un coup d'œil à la façade de la demeure plongée dans l'obscurité. S'il tente quelque chose, je dévoile tout à Rebekah, qui je l'estime, à le droit de savoir. C'est mon frère, je l'aime, mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser.

\- Je l'avais oubliée celle-là , mon dieu... Kol et Finn savaient?

\- Non, ils n'avaient pas le moindre soupçon. Finn était dans son cercueil trop longtemps, quant à Kol, il avait autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper d'histoire.

\- D'accord... Y a-t-il d'autres petits secrets sur lui que je devrais savoir?

\- Il a mit une louve enceinte, fit Cassandre le plus innocemment du monde, ce qui lui valut un regard sombre de la part de son compagnon. Elle ne savait vraiment pas tenir sa langue. Pour se faire pardonner et l'empêcher de répliquer, elle l'embrassa tendrement ce qui fit grimacer Caroline , cela défiait tout entendement. Elle s'appelle Hayley.

\- Comme Hayley la sale garce qui vivait chez Tyler à Mystic Falls? Siffla Caroline entre ses dents , les yeux plissés sur le coup de la colère.

\- Oui, cette même Hayley et un peu de respect je te prie, s'indigna Elijah tandis que Cassandre étouffait un petit rire derrière l'une de ses mains manucurées avec goût.

\- On s'en fiche d'elle au pire, comment c'est possible que Klaus puisse avoir des gosses?! C'est impossible.

\- Malheureusement oui, souffla la brune, la tête tournée, le regard perdu dans les acacias à sa gauche, offrant son profil parfait à la vue de Caroline. Cela avait véritablement l'air de la chagriner et elle était bien placée pour la comprendre. Toutes deux se retrouvaient incapable de procréer. Les sorcières disent que c'est son côté loup-garou, une histoire de faille. Moi je dis que c'est du favoritisme, voilà tout. Quelqu'un là-haut ne veut pas le voir mourir et lui offre tout et n'importe quoi, ce dont il ne se rend même pas compte. Il a une famille qui l'aime véritablement, il a du pouvoir, quelques amis, mais il veut plus, toujours plus.

Elijah ne trouva rien à dire. Tous trois n'avaient plus un mot à ajouter, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Pour Cassandre, c'était cette vie passée gâchée et cette famille biologique qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Elle s'estimait malgré tout heureuse puisqu'au bout du compte elle avait retrouvé l'amour de sa vie, tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Pour Elijah, c'était à tout ce piège qui était en train de se refermer sur son frère et l'ensemble de sa famille de parvenus. Il avait beau déployer tous les efforts possibles, rien n'y faisait, il était décidé à foncer droit dans le mur en compagnie de Marcel. Cassandre avait raison, il ne serait jamais satisfait de rien. Par conséquent, il voulait toujours aller plus loin dans l'intime espoir de combler ce vide que Mikael avait créé.

Quant à Caroline, c'était cette haine grandissante qui ne cessait de se renforcer de jour en jour. Plus elle en apprenait sur le personnage, sur ce passé tumultueux, plus elle souhaitait le tuer de ses propres mains... Sauf qu'elle en était incapable. C'était le premier hybride après tout. Cassandre le pouvait apparemment, mais il faisait partie de sa famille, elle n'allait pas le transformer en brochette de loup alors qu'il était le frère de son compagnon.

Une chose était sûre , c'était que l'action de Caroline n'allait pas changer grand chose tout compte fait, la machine de guerre était déjà lancée. Alors oui, il serait encore plus hargneux qu'auparavant, mais elle en serait sans nul doute la seule à en faire les frais.

Comme un automate, elle se redressa, raide, déposa une bise sur la joue de chacun des vampires qui avait su l'écouter sans même la connaître. Sous ses lèvres, la joue d'Elijah était souple et chaude tandis que celle de Cassandre était dure comme la pierre.  
Aucun n'esquissa le moindre geste, se contentant de la regarder s'éloigner en silence , telle une âme en peine, ses cheveux blonds brillants dans la nuit.


	12. Chapitre 11

\- Lestat, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir demandé de venir à First Street après tout ce qu'il s'y est passé, mais je me suis dis que tu aimerais entendre de vive voix les derniers curieux mouvements de la demeure, expliqua Michael Curry, les mains croisées devant lui, souriant bien que l'on sente sa gêne d'avoir dérangé le grand Lestat. D'autant plus que cela concerne... Quelqu'un à qui tu as déjà eu affaire.

Les deux hommes étaient installés dans le vaste salon à droite de l'entrée, tandis que Jessica déambulait dans les pièces au hasard, pieds nus afin de mieux apprécier la sensation du plancher ciré ou le moelleux des tapis persans, guidée par ses envies, certains tableaux l'interpellant de temps à autres, ne laissant derrière elle que l'écho de commentaires élogieux ou la vue des flammes dansantes de sa chevelure. De plus, elle en avait assez des discutions sérieuses, elle avait donc abandonné les hommes.  
Michael avait laissé un message un peu plus tôt dans la journée en sollicitant la venue de Lestat car il soupçonnait plusieurs événements qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Il s'était donc empressé de se rendre à la demeure de la famille Mayfair, Jessica sur les talons. Depuis le temps qu'elle entendait parler de cette maudite famille et de cette demeure hantée, elle n'allait pas louper cette opportunité en or! De plus , cela avait permis à Caroline et Stefan de se retrouver en tête à tête afin de discuter du nouveau rebondissement en date mis en œuvre par la blonde.

Les deux hommes qui semblaient bien se connaître, bien que partagant une certaine réserve l'un à l'égard de l'autre, avait commencé par échanger quelques formules de politesse et des banalités sans le moindre intérêt, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- C'est Rowan ? Elle va bien? S'enquit aussitôt le vampire blond, une ride d'inquiétude creusée sur le front.

\- Non non , elle va pour le mieux. C'est nettement plus alertant que cela. J'ai entendu quelqu'un dans la mansarde de Julien hier soir, je suis quasiment sûr que c'était lui d'ailleurs.

\- Comment ça , tu l'as entendu? Je pensais avoir renvoyé ce vieux fou en enfer! Vociféra Lestat avec un plissement de nez, signe de son mécontentement. Non vraiment, il avait déjà assez de pain sur la planche sans que les fantômes Mayfair ne fassent des vagues.

\- Je travaillais là-haut puisque j'ai reconverti son ancienne chambre en bureau comme tu le sais, je passe mon temps à plancher sur de nouveaux plans depuis que je suis livré à moi-même dans cette maison, et je jurerais l'avoir entendu parler. Lorsque je me suis retourné – car sa voix provenait de la fenêtre – il n' y avait rien si ce n'est comme l'ombre d'une silhouette quasiment invisible, mais elle a disparu en un clin d'œil, conta Michael sans la moindre angoisse à l'évocation de se souvenir. Il avait traversé bien plus effrayant pour se laisser distraire par un tel événement.

\- Ça peut être n'importe qui d'autre, cette maison était peuplée de fantômes il y a quelques années de cela. Qui sait, peut être que l'un d'entre eux a eu envie de se prendre un congé à la Nouvelle-Orléans, ironisa-t-il pour dissimuler l'inquiétude qui montait depuis le creux de son disait-il?

\- Que le feu venait pour ses enfants, que se serait atroce, semblable à l'Enfer.

\- Si il s'agissait bien de Julien, le terme ''enfant'' n'est guère précis puisque ce cher vieillard était fort actif de son vivant et se retrouve avec une descendance impressionnante. En tout cas, il est clair, que le feu c'est la mort.

\- Il ne lui reste pas tant de descendants que cela à présent. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait éventuellement être une image et évoquer Mona, de par sa chevelure...

\- Si cela est un véritable avertissement, le problème est de comprendre de quel feu il parle. Un feu banal, le feu des enfants des millénaires, d'une sorcière ou comme vous le dites si justement, le feu d'une chevelure. De Mona, ou des jumelles, Maharet et Mekare.

\- Mona ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Ce n'est pas elle, en revanche, j'ai peur qu'elle en soit la victime.

\- Cela semble la désigner en effet, mais elle n'a rien fait , si ce n'est devenir vampire...

\- D'ailleurs, à son sujet... Des choses ont disparu dans sa chambre, ajouta Michael, dont l'air serein habituel semblait s'effriter sous la pâle lueur des appliques au mur et de la lumière diffuse des étoiles qui faisait luire les fins rideaux de dentelle. Je ne fabule pas, certains de ses bijoux, les moins précieux de sa collection, ceux qu'elle n'a pas emporté depuis sa transformation, ne sont plus dans leur petite boîte habituelle. Ni nulle part ailleurs dans la pièce ou même la maison, j'ai cherché dans la majorité des autres chambres et les pièces principales, au cas où.

\- Elle ne serait pas repassé en catimini pour récupérer tout ce qui pourrait la rendre encore plus ''précieuse''? Demanda Lestat avec un sourire en coin rien qu'à l'idée de Mona la coquette, pourtant si jeune.

\- Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais entendue, elle serait venue me voir. Crois-moi, personne n'est venu si ce n'est la gouvernante. Il n'y a que moi et les ombres d'anciens fantômes de sorcières... Et peut-être Julien , qui sait.

\- J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas lui... Malheureusement, j'ai d'autres soucis à cause de ces imbéciles. Ce que l'on va faire, c'est que tu m'appelles dès qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire et n'hésite pas à venir me chercher s'il s'avère que Julien soit véritablement de retour. Nous sommes bien d'accord?

Michael acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que le vampire se redressait sans plus attendre, le velours bruissant agréablement sous lui.

\- JESSICA! ON Y VA! Hurla le vampire bien que sachant que son ouïe surdéveloppée lui permettait de l'entendre même si elle s'était égarée au grenier de la demeure.

Il profita du temps de son retour pour admirer cette pièce à l'architecture imposante, ses hauts miroirs, ses vieux fauteuils. Il en connaissait tous les secrets, mais il avait toujours autant de plaisir à y venir et à la contempler. Toute cette maison était un bijou d'architecture dans son ensemble de toute manière. Il devait faire bon y vivre, même si la sienne n'était pas mal dans le genre non plus.  
Les pas légers de la rousse l'annoncèrent puis elle fit son apparition depuis l'entrée, tout sourire. Les trésors d'arts que recelaient la maison semblaient l'avoir ravie. Le regard de Michael s'attarda sur elle et un sourire innocent vint étirer ses lèvres.

'' _C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à Mon_ a '' pensa Lestat après l'avoir dévisagée à son tour tandis qu'elle enfilait ses ballerines abandonnées dans le hall.

Après une embrassade chaleureuse et un nouveau serment de se tenir informé de la moindre chose, les vampires prirent congé de Michael qui les regarda s'enfoncer dans la nuit d'un pas vif, presque sautillant de la part de la rousse, depuis la galerie avant, pour la première fois inquiet de se retrouver dans la résidence en solitaire. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait entendu donnait un côté plus concret à la chose.

* * *

 **[Hypnotic Brass Ensemble - Balicky Bon]**

Les bruits de l'agitation nocturne coutumière parvenaient aux oreilles de Davina qui se trouvait attablée dans la cour, captivée par la page web qu'elle consultait sur le nouvel ordinateur portable que Marcel lui avait offert à son arrivée. Pour la première fois depuis la révélation de ses pouvoirs et la puissance qui faisait sa renommée, elle se sentait bien, choyée. Évidemment, c'était parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que toute cette attention cachait.  
Le fameux doberman était couché à ses pieds et semblait dormir, bien heureux auprès de celle qu'il avait adopté. A force de le voir traîner dans la cour quasiment chaque soir et voyant qu'il n'agressait personne, la jeune fille s'était prise d'affection pour l'animal qui se révélait être son unique véritable compagnon. Certes, elle avait quitté ce maudit grenier pour un environnement plus confortable et luxueux , mais elle n'avait toujours pas la permission de sortir et revoir ses proches. Son seul lien avec l'extérieur était donc son ordinateur. Le portail restait ouvert en permanence car Marcel avait une confiance aveugle en elle, et il avait plus que raison. Elle faisait tout ce qu'il lui disait sans poser de questions. C'était son sauveur après tout.

Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs son apparition, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un haut blanc sous une veste kaki. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud, ce qui était normal pour un mois de juillet , mais la température n'avait pas le moindre impact sur les créatures de la nuit.

\- Davina, ma puce? Fit-il en approchant de la table. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au chien couché à ses pieds et , voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, prit place face à la petite brune qui leva les yeux de son écran, toute ouïe. J'aimerai qu'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir. Ton pouvoir a fait des ravages incroyables là-bas... Que s'est-il passé pour en arriver là?

\- J'ai eu très peur, admit la jeune sorcière après quelques instants d'hésitation, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure à ce sombre souvenir, les mains posées sur le clavier, inertes. Je n'ai pas pu contrôler mon pouvoir, j'ai voulu me protéger et j'ai été totalement dépassée...

\- Te protéger de quoi?

\- D'un homme venu frapper à ma porte, je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Il connaissait mon identité, mais aussi que je me trouverais là... Il est même rentré, le bouclier n'a pas marché sur lui, puis il m'a dit qu'ils avaient besoin de moi pour empêcher une catastrophe.

\- Tu as bien fait, même si ce n'était pas voulu, la rassura Marcel en posant sa main sur la sienne dans un geste qui se voulait tendre. En vérité, il était très inquiet, le fait que l'homme connaisse sa localisation ne présageait rien de bon. Peut être aurait-il dû prendre Elijah sérieux. Tu n'as pas une idée de qui l'a envoyé?

Davina fit non de la tête, le mouvement accompagné d'un léger haussement d'épaules et d'un petit pli de la bouche dans une moue d'ignorance parfaite. Lui, en revanche, pensait avoir sa petite idée sur la question.

\- Je suis plus rassuré de te savoir ici, fit-il avec un large sourire qui la contamina aussitôt.

Personne ne résistait à ce sourire ravageur.

Tous deux gardèrent le silence un moment, leurs réflexions respectives accompagnées des cris enfiévrés dans la rue , de claquement de talons, rires hauts perchés, échos de notes de saxophone, ronronnements de moteurs et autres signes de la vie nocturne. A force, on finissait par apprécier cette symphonie distordue, à même vouloir s'y mêler.  
Davina se cala contre le dossier de la chaise, croisa les jambes et les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux bas, prête à mettre le doigt sur le point noir de cette soirée qui lui avait rendu une part de sa liberté.

\- Dis moi Marcel, de quel conflit parlait-il? Parce que d'accord, c'était louche qu'il sache où je suis, de traverser mes boucliers, mais il avait l'air parfaitement censé.

\- Celui avec les sorcières, tu t'en doutes, mentit-il effrontément, prenant un faux air contrit, comme si cela le gênait. Si ce n'est pas ça, je ne vois pas de quoi il parle.

\- Oui, tu as raison, souffla la jeune fille après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles elle avait tenté de percevoir le moindre petit signe de mensonge sur son visage, son être. Ce n'est pas tant le chaos que ça en ville...

Marcel eu un pincement au cœur à l'écoute de sa dernière remarque. La savoir autant dans le faux alors qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se trouver au centre du conflit, était déchirant. Il reconnaissait sans peine que ce qu'il faisait d'elle était abjecte, pourtant il adorait sincèrement cette jeune fille comme son propre enfant, mais il aimait également le pouvoir et pour garder sa place, il était prêt à tout.

\- Davina, tu pourrais me réaliser un petit sort de localisation, s'il-te-plaît?

\- Bien sûr. C'est pour trouver qui?

\- Une personne sans scrupules qui tentent de me mettre dehors. Elle n'hésiterait pas à me transformer en squelette fumant pour libérer le chemin et se faire une place au soleil.

\- Apporte-moi la carte et des objets lui appartenant alors, fit-elle aussitôt en lui tapotant délicatement la main, crédule. Je ne te garantis pas des miracles, tu sais que je suis encore en pleine découverte, et je ne contrôle pas tout.

\- Je te fais confiance, assura le vampire avec un regard complice, déjà à la porte d'entrée afin de récupérer le nécessaire.

Une Davina perplexe le regarda s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, faisant le raccord entre ses diverses paroles. Il lui cachait des choses, elle en aurait mit à sa main au feu. Emmurée dans ses pensées, elle caressa le doberman d'une main distraite, l'animal s'y frottant avec plaisir, quelques notes de saxophones s'échappant dans la rue et s'engouffrant dans la cour pour y apporter une ambiance chaleureuse. Le métisse refit surface, une carte des Etats-Unis à la main, une photographie sur le-dessus, et des bracelets de bonne facture dans l'autre. Il reprit sa place face à la sorcière qui avait poussé l'ordinateur portable sur le côté, et déposa ses trouvailles sur le nouvel espace libre.

\- Avant que l'on commence... Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait que le conflit avec les sorcières. Cette femme là n'en est pas une,indiqua la jeune fille en tapotant le portrait d'une jolie rousse plus jeune qu'elle, légèrement penchée sur la table. Si c'était le cas, je la connaîtrais.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai menti. Je n'ai pas que les sorcières à gérer, à contrôler afin qu'elles ne s'en prennent pas à toi. Ce sont des vampires qui s'en prennent à moi également, mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour des broutilles. Tu as déjà traversé assez d'horreurs sans cela.

\- D'accord..., fit-elle simplement en s'emparant du premier bracelet à sa portée, un chef d'œuvre d'or et de rubis, les yeux brillants devant l'attention de Marcel à son égard.

Il ne voulait que la protéger, c'était si touchant... Si seulement c'était tout. La petite n'y voyait que du feu, elle vouait confiance vraiment aveugle à Marcel depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée du cruel rituel de la Moisson.

Elle déplia la carte devant elle, la lissa afin de lui rendre la tâche plus facile, regarda le visage de l'ennemi en déguisement d'innocente jeune fille rousse assez longtemps pour qu'il danse devant ses yeux une fois ses paupières abaissées. Elle serra le bracelet avec force dans ses petites mains jointes , les rubis s'incrustant dans sa peau presque à l'en faire saigner. Soudainement, la silhouette frêle dansa en chair et en os dans son esprit puis sa main droite bougea par elle-même, lentement, retomba sur la carte. Ses doigts glissèrent le long du papier glacé pour finir leur course à un endroit inconnu. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua qu'ils indiquaient la Californie. Au sud des montagnes de la Sierra Nevada soit au-dessus de Bakersfield, qui se situait au nord de Los Angeles.

Fière d'elle, elle remarqua que ce petit tour ne lui avait prit que quelques secondes. Certes, elle ne faisait que découvrir l'étendue de sa puissance et certaines expressions de son don, mais tout sort de localisation restait basique et par conséquent, facile à réaliser. En redressant la tête, elle remarqua la mine ensoleillée de celui qu'elle considérait à présent comme son père de substitution, son petit sourire satisfait et elle n'en fut qu'encore plus honorée de lui rendre la vie plus facile.

\- Dee? L'appela Marcel après quelques instants perdu dans ses réflexions, sans jamais se départir de ce petit air victorieux. Tu pourrais tuer pour me protéger, si jamais la situation devait se présenter?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, prise de court par la violence de la demande, mais en un battement de cil, elle était fixée sur la limite de ses actions. _Aucune_.  
Lorsqu'il s'agissait de le défendre, elle se battrait bec et ongle pour lui, afin de lui rendre la pareille.

Davina se leva de sa chaise confortable, contourna la table pour se positionner face au métisse tandis que le doberman la suivait des yeux, intrigué. Elle prit ses mains, si énormes comparées aux siennes et les serra, essayant d'y faire passer toute sa chaleur, sa reconnaissance.

\- Je ferai tout pour toi.

* * *

Le quatuor composé de Caroline, Stefan, Jessica et Pam se trouvait dans un pub banal sur la rue Dumaine, tentant d'éviter l'habituelle foule estivale, un peu trop bruyante à leur goût ce soir. Ils étaient installés à une table au beau milieu de la salle, chacun avec une pinte de bière, déjà bien entamée, hormis celles de la sulfureuse Pam et de la rayonnante Jessica, de toute évidence. D'ailleurs, cette dernière jurait vraiment avec son pantalon de tailleurs noir assorti à une veste rose cintrée dans cet environnement boisé, alcoolisé, baignant dans des teintes vertes et beiges.

Les fidèles amis de Mystic Falls avaient passé une majeure partie de l'après-midi et du début de soirée à débattre de la bêtise de la blonde qui, avant la mise en place, lui avait paru brillante, sur le coup, n'avait été que plaisir et avait terminé sa course au niveau zéro. Seulement ce matin, elle s'était rendue compte qu'Elijah avait raison: cela ne ferait qu'empirer la catastrophe, accélérer le rythme de la chute. Dans tout les cas, ça n'aurait pas adoucit son cœur et chasser toutes ces machinations machiavéliques de l'esprit tortueux de l'hybride.

Stefan avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa meilleure amie ait couché avec ce dingue, mais il n'eut aucun problème à comprendre ses motivations. Lui aussi aimerait pouvoir ce venger de cet affront sans nom que leur avait fait subir Klaus, mais il savait se contenir... De toute manière, il n'était pas aussi imaginatif que Caroline et ne disposait pas des mêmes armes. Si jamais Damon venait à apprendre que tout ce qu'il prenait pour acquis n'était qu'un vaste tissu de mensonges, lui, ne prendrait pas la peine de réfléchir, et lui ferait savoir le fond de sa pensée aussitôt.  
Quant à Jessica, elle s'était contentée de lui demander les détails croustillants, nombreux par ailleurs, qui l'avait fait rire à gorge déployée devant une Caroline démunie, forcée de reconnaître que ça avait vraiment été parfait.

Dans tout les cas, le trio avait décidé de passer l'éponge sur ce sordide événement, faire comme si rien ne s'était déroulé bien qu'ils soient encore en train d'en discuter, notamment de l'approche à adopter si jamais ils le recroisaient, ce à quoi Pam répondait par un reniflement dédaigneux. Malheureusement, le destin n'était pas de cet avis. Chacun d'entre eux aurait du apprendre la leçon depuis le temps.

\- Et toi Pam, t'en penses quoi? Demanda tout de même Jessica avec un sourire en coin, devinant sa réaction, la tête posée dans la main.

\- Que Caroline ne sait pas garder les cuisses fermées quand il le faut, susurra Pam avec un regard entendu. La voyant grimacer, agacée par la remarque, elle continua: C'est vrai. J'ai le souvenir qu'Eric t'a proposé de le rembourser en nature, mais toi , tu préfères t'envoyer en l'air avec le type le plus détesté actuellement. Ce qui est ton cas, je te le rappelle au cas où. Non vraiment, je te tire mon chapeau.

\- J'avais les nerfs, je voulais qu'il se sente trahi lui aussi...

\- Certes. Grâce à toi, il doit être encore plus furax qu'auparavant maintenant... Et _moi aussi_ , siffla brusquement la sulfureuse blonde , plissant soudainement les yeux, semblant se ramasser sur elle comme prête à bondir. Les trois plus jeunes suivirent la direction de son regard revolver tentant de tuer Klaus sur place, justement. Il fait exprès de se ramener... Il nous suit ce chacal , c'est pas possible.

Sur ce, elle redressa le dos, bien droite, la tête haute, un sourire satisfait accroché à ses lèvres carmines, les mains sagement croisées sur la table tandis que les trois autres filaient doux , tentant de ne pas attirer l'attention de l'hybride qui traçait son chemin jusqu'au bar. Malheureusement, il tourna la tête sur le côté afin de balayer la salle du regard, décidé à se trouver une victime trop alcoolisée pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arriverait puis Pam attira son regard, toute brillante, comme un diamant juché sur talons hauts, dans cet environnement insipide. Lorsqu'il vit Caroline à ses côtés, toute sa rancœur lui remonta au bord des lèvres. Son visage se métamorphosa sous leurs yeux ébahis, devint un masque de haine et de dégoût.  
Il les rejoignit au pas de charge, son animosité semblant vibrer autour de lui, formant une bulle lui servant de bouclier. Il était amoureux, mais elle avait frappé là où c'était le plus douloureux.

\- C'est à cause de toi qu'on s'est fait repérer, tu brilles trop, vociféra Jessica à l'adresse de Pam en tentant de reprendre un peu contenance, la blonde la toisant avec dédain. Bonjour Klaus!

\- Bonjour mon ange, finit-il le plus tendrement du monde à l'adresse de la rousse une fois à leur table d'une propreté impeccable malgré l'établissement. Stefan, Caroline, mademoiselle.

Pam ne releva même pas le ''mademoiselle'' se contentant de hausser les sourcils avant de s'écarter légèrement de Caroline comme si elle avait peur de se faire contaminer par Dieu sait quel virus tandis que Stefan, plus que mal à l'aise, baissait le regard, les bras fermement croisés sur son torse. Le silence pesait lourd sur le petit groupe et sembla pousser encore plus loin la fureur de Niklaus qui attrapa Caroline par le bras, bien que délicatement, mais pour la foudroyer du regard:

\- A quoi tu joues?!

\- A la même chose que toi, c'est-à-dire à me moquer des gens en leur donnant de faux espoirs, répondit la jeune vampire, étonnamment placide, un large sourire éclairant son visage, la parant d'un côté encore plus angélique que d'accoutumée pourtant Dieu seul savait à quel point ce dernier était hypocrite. Oh pardon, peut-être que tu pensais que c'était simplement de l'indécision alors tu t'es dis que tu allais un peu me ''secouer'' pour m'éclaircir les idées?

\- Caroline, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais. C'est...

\- Oh détrompe-toi , je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Et si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai les idées très claires et je les avais sur le coup aussi. Ce n'est pas un moment d'égarement, loin de là. Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre, tu as eu ce dont tu rêvais donc maintenant passe à autre chose et fous-moi la paix.

La moue dépitée de l'hybride fut prestement remplacée par la fureur. Il resserra sa prise sur le poignet frêle de sa dulcinée et tira sans ménagement sur son bras, ce qui la força à se lever de la banquette. Sa colère était si forte qu'elle le faisait trembler, mais Caroline ne perdait toujours pas la face. Après toutes les vérités qu'elle avait apprise et vu qu'elle l'avait vu dans son état le plus vulnérable, plus la moindre trace de crainte à son égard ne persistait.

\- Oublies-tu à qui tu parles?! Je suis le premier hybride, j'en ai tué pour bien moins que ça. Je te conseille fortement de cesser de jouer à plus maligne sans quoi je risquerais de devenir méchant avec toi, mon amour.

Caroline s'abstint de lui répondre, juste par plaisir de le voir bouillir encore plus.  
D'un simple mouvement d'épaule, elle se dégagea de sa prise féroce et le fit même reculer de quelques pas, Jessica se mordant la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas céder à une crise de rire devant ce portrait inhabituel. La blonde leur indiqua la sortie d'un signe de tête, sa confiance en elle continuant sa route lumineuse.

\- Je connais la vérité, lui murmura Caroline au creux de l'oreille, dangereusement proche, le pauvre Klaus devenant soudainement livide bien qu'étant tout à la fois émoustillé par cette proximité. Elle lui caressa distraitement le torse avant de tourner les talons. A un de ces jours, _mon amour_.

\- Bonne soirée Klaus, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Stefan , l'air sincèrement navré. Il n'oubliait pas cette période où ils avaient été amis.

Jessica lui attrapa la main et le tira en avant dans la crainte de le voir continuer à jouer du violon à l'hybride. Caroline ouvrait la marche, impérieuse, tandis que Pam la fermait.

Se prendre des revers, certes, mais, de sa part, c'était le plus pénible à encaisser. D'autant plus que ces derniers paroles instauraient un atroce doute en lui. Si elle savait, cela signifiait que quelqu'un avait parlé et qu'elle n'était probablement pas la seule au courant dorénavant.

Une fois dehors, dans la rue à peine éclairée, loin de toutes les festivités, Jessica s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant sa victime, qui était également l'étranger venu frapper chez Davina, sur les quais juste en face sur lesquels débouchait la rue. Comme toujours, il respirait la bienveillance, le visage éclairé d'un sourire amène. Il portait son habituel costume gris perle qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux châtains clairs.  
La rousse posa une main hésitante sur le bras de son amie dans l'espoir de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas car Caroline, éberluée, s'était également arrêtée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?! S'impatienta Pamela qui les avait devancé sur le trottoir, commençant sincèrement à en vouloir à Eric de l'avoir catapultée dans cette situation. Tu as vu une sirène?

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire amusé à l'appellation malgré la situation tandis que Stefan piquait un fard, se frottant la nuque d'une main dans un signe de gêne. Pendant cette petite interlude comique, l'étranger en avait profité pour s'en aller d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Pam, tu vois cet homme qui marche en face? Caroline et moi, on s'est nourri sur lui à une soirée dans la rue, expliqua la jeune vampire rousse sans le quitter des yeux, le nez plissé car se doutant que cela allait la mettre dans une rage folle. On était prise dans la folie de l'instant, on avait faim, alors on s'est laissé aller...

\- Non mais vous êtes folles?! Siffla Pam en se retournant brusquement vers elle, le vent faisant danser ses lourdes boucles autour de son visage fardé. Le Talamasca est déjà là, et vous vous faites un festin en public! Ils n'attendent que ça pour nous tomber dessus. C'est la preuve que nous sommes un danger pour les humains, alors que nous avons le True Blood en Louisiane!

\- Personne n'a fait attention, assura Caroline pourtant peu convaincue par ses propres paroles. Et nous n'avons pas trop bu.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça... Allez on rentre à la maison et interdiction de sortir tant que je n'en ai pas parlé avec Eric et Lestat!

\- Mais Pam, il est pas encore trop tard on pourrait traîner encore un peu, je crois que Caroline en a besoin, plaida le preux Stefan en enroulant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son amie.

\- Vous n'avez même pas conscience du problème! Les menaces pour Klaus et Marcel sont valables pour vous aussi enfin! Gronda le vautour maquillé à outrance en s'approchant dangereusement d'eux, les poings sur les hanches: J'ai dis on rentre et _tout de suite_.

Sans plus rechigner, le trio suivit la mégère dans la rue Dumaine, remontant vers Bourbon et ainsi regagnant l'agitation, la lumière.  
Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard contrit, aucune n'ayant imaginé les conséquences réelles de ce qu'elles percevaient comme un acte sans impact, juste sur un coup de tête en soirée, comme lorsque l'on flirte avec la mauvaise personne lors d'une soirée arrosée. Le pas pressé de Pam et sa mine renfrognée laissait entendre que cela était plus grave que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Aucun ne prêta donc la moindre attention à la foule chaleureuse qui tentait de les attirer dans ses filets.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, offrant à la vue des promeneurs insomniaques un ciel d'encre dégagé où brillait une multitude d'étoiles telles des diamants lovés dans un écrin de velours, lorsque les Mikaelson au complet accompagnés de Cassandre et Hayley passèrent à table. En effet, ils avaient attendu le retour de Rebekah avant de commencer car Elijah l'avait exigé … Et elle s'était faite désirer, bien entendu. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais elle avait fait une fleur à son frère adoré.

Ils prirent donc finalement tous les cinq places autour de la longue table dressée avec goût pour l'occasion, bien que l'hybride doute que se soit en l'honneur du retour de la petite sœur. Cassandre s'en était occupée avec soin, avait même concocté tout le menu du dîner en compagnie d'une Hayley enthousiasmée d'enfin pouvoir s'occuper à autre chose que visiter la demeure.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse, ce qui était des plus étonnants au vu des antécédents de la fratrie Originale, ils passaient donc tous un agréable moment à discuter de la ville sans la moindre mention des problèmes en tout genre gravitant autour d'eux. Malgré cela, Klaus avait l'air maussade, semblant ruminer de sombres pensées, tâtant le contenu de son assiette du bout de sa fourchette, semblable à un gamin capricieux faisant la moue.

\- C'est très agréable d'être réunis ainsi tous ensemble! Fit un Elijah tout guilleret tout en se servant allégrement dans le plat de pommes de terre sauté , qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu loin de nous si longtemps?

\- A part le fait que j'ai l'âge de vivre librement? Matt, répondit la belle blonde de but en blanc avec un haussement d'épaules innocent , tâtant sa dinde du bout de la fourchette , avant d'attaquer Hayley aussitôt pour ne pas laisser le temps aux autres de renchérir. En parlant de réunion, tu es qui toi, si t'es pas la bonne à tout faire?

Klaus, Elijah et Cassandre échangèrent un regard interloqué tandis que la sœur originelle dévisageait la jeune louve avec son sempiternel sourit en coin de peste sans nom, triturant toujours sa nourriture du bout de ses couverts. L'hybride redoutait fortement qu'une nouvelle salve de révélations ne l'entraîne encore plus loin dans cette avalanche, mais pour le coup, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose.

\- J'attends le bébé de Klaus et vu que la majorité de la population de la ville veut ma mort à cause de ça, il a gentiment proposé de m'héberger, répondit Hayley avec le même sourire sardonique, absolument pas démontée par une question si basse. Elle adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Cassandre qui lui serrait gentiment l'épaule en signe de soutient moral. Elle aussi avait les frais de cette harpie aux airs si angéliques. Donc navrée, mais je ne repasserais pas ton linge.

\- J'hallucine! Tu t'envoies en l'air tout les 36 du mois et quand ça t'arrive, genre un siècle après, tu mets cette pauvre fille enceinte. C'est quoi ce délire?! Comment tu t'es débrouillé?

\- Rebekah, cesses donc de mentir, fanfaronna Klaus ayant soudainement repris du poil de la bê les sorcières, c'est l'expression de mes gênes de loup, il y a une faille dans la magie, ou je ne sais quoi.

\- C'est ça tu parles... En tout cas, tu as réussi à pourrir une autre vie, je te félicite.

\- Rebekah, s'il te plaît, ne met pas d'huile sur le feu, commença Elijah après un soupir excédé, voyant que les yeux de Klaus commençaient à lancer des éclairs, laissant retomber ses couverts dans son assiette déjà vide. Nous sommes tous ensemble, nous passons un bon moment familial, ne gâche pas ça, d'accord?

\- Oui papa..., maugréa la blonde avec une grimace d'enfant déçue avant d'avaler un morceau de dinde, la tête baissée. Non mais quand même, c'est curieux.

\- Ah pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec toi! S'exclama Cassandre. Alors tu as passé de bonnes vacances avec ce Matt? Vous êtes allés où?

\- Merci Cass'. Pour l'instant on n'a fait que l'Italie, il a beaucoup aimé, répondit la jeune femme soudainement bien plus détendue, des étoiles plein les yeux. Calmer une fille n'était pas chose compliquée quand on connaissait son pêché mignon. Je verrai le planning de la suite du voyage plus tard,mais on pensait à la Gréce.

Et une discussion plutôt mouvementée s'ensuivit sur les pays à visiter impérativement, avec des pour et des contres. Le repas se termina donc sur une bonne note, mais c'était sans savoir ce qu'Elijah avait réellement préparé.

 **[Art Garfunkel-All I Know]**

Le petit groupe venait d'entamer leur dessert, une simple tarte aux fraises saupoudrée de sucre glace, Hayley et Rebekah discutaient même à cœur ouvert de choses des plus banales telles que les vêtements, les bijoux ou autres choses futiles sous le regard bienveillant de l'aîné des originaux qui les contemplait l'un après l'autre avec un sourire bienveillant, le cœur débordant de joie à la vue de cette scène ô combien superbe et rare lorsque l'on connaissait leur passé mouvementé. Il remarqua que Klaus avait laissé tomber le masque de morosité, riant avec Cassandre suite à l'évocation d'un quiproquo datant d'il y a quelques jours dans une boutique. Peut-être qu'un océan infernal s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur eux, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient tous en paix, loin des complots et menaces de guerre.  
Rassuré par cette agréable vision et sûr de son choix, il se redressa en toussotant.

\- Oh mon Dieu non pas ça..., marmonna Rebekah, une main sur les tempes, laissant bruyamment retomber sa petite cuillère tandis que son frère écarquillait les yeux, dans l'attente de son annonce.

Elijah contourna sa chaise puis vint se positionner devant une Cassandre curieuse. Alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle, la lumière des chandeliers se reflétant dans le dos de son costume gris sombre, Rebekah étouffa un grognement tandis qu'Hayley, nettement plus romantique et censée, plaquait une main sur ses lèvres légèrement maquillées, retenant un petit cri. La pauvre jeune femme avait été catapulté dans ce monde de folie furieuse sans qu'on lui demande son avis, simplement car elle avait couché avec la mauvaise personne, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle se sentait à sa place, ici, parmi eux.

Ils étaient réellement en train de devenir sa famille.

\- Cassandre, j'ai voulu te demander cela de nombreuses fois par le passé, mais ma chère famille ne cessait de m'accaparer tout mon temps, m'éloignant de toi sans cesse. Maintenant, je sais que le pire est derrière nous , mes sentiments n'ont jamais changé à travers les siècles, et je peux aujourd'hui te demander sans crainte de te voir disparaître à l'autre bout du monde: veux-tu m'épouser?

Sa dulcinée se figea l'espace de quelques instants, le temps qu'il ne sorte un écrin de velours bleu roi de sa poche, ne l'ouvre et offrant ainsi à sa vue une bague en or blanc surmontée d'un diamant de taille tout à fait raisonnable d'où partait de chaque côté une bande de petits diamants ouvragés, toute deux s'enroulant autour de l'anneau. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, l'opposition de sa famille, l'ignorance de l'existence des vampires, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à une telle demande. Ce n'était qu'un rêve de petite fille... Qu'elle partageait d'ailleurs avec Rebekah qui, pour le coup, se décomposait sur sa chaise. Klaus n'en menait pas large de son côté également.

\- Oui, bien sûr que je le veux! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement en se redressant, l'entraînant avec elle pour l'embrasser tendrement, trop heureuse pour y croire.

\- Il vous aura fallu un bon millénaire pour en arriver là, c'est raisonnable, commenta Rebekah avec un sourire amusé, bien que toujours sidérée par son action qui n'avait quasiment aucune valeur chez les vampires. Pourquoi je suis revenue, mon Dieu!

Hayley ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette exclamation de désespoir bien que teintée de réjouissance, pourtant cette dernière admirait le couple enlacé, la tête penchée sur le côté, heureuse de voir son frère bien-aimé trouver enfin son bonheur tant mérité.

\- Je me fiche de tout ce qui nous tourne autour, des gens qui s'en prendront à nous, tenteront de briser notre famille et notre union. Quasiment un millénaire loin de toi, c'est bien plus que ce que je ne peux supporter. A partir de maintenant, je te garde ici. Je t'aime, c'est le principal et je n'ai besoin que de cela pour affronter le monde de demain. Le ciel peut bien nous tomber sur la tête, je m'en moque.

\- Tais-toi, tu vas me faire pleurer imbécile, chuchota sa fiancée en jetant les bras autour de son cou, le front appuyé contre le sien, les yeux clos. Je t'aime.

Klaus quitta la table en silence. Bien entendu qu'il était jaloux. Ça avait toujours été le cas... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous les autres avait le droit au bonheur excepté lui qui devait trimer pour obtenir la moindre petite attention. Alors que le quatuor restait dans la salle à manger, se réjouissait de l'événement en buvant une coupe de dieu sait quel champagne, cela raviva la voix dans son esprit qui le poussait à aller encore plus loin dans sa prise de pouvoir. Certes, il n'avait pas d'amour, mais il pourrait au moins instaurer la crainte et le respect dès lors qu'il aurait détrôné ses rivaux.


End file.
